Transported
by pinkrangersforever
Summary: Ever wonder what it's like to travel to another universe? maybe the ranger universe? Well I have and surprise I'm in it right now. I don't know how i ended up in the town of Ocean bluff. I just hope i find a way home - Liz
1. Chapter 1

As I walk across my college campus to my computer class, known to some of the students as Visual Communications Technology or VCT, I feel a breeze that sends a chill down my spine. As I'm bundled up in layers of clothing, I cross campus. I march through the slush in my black boots wondering if I'll ever get warm. As my backpack flops against my back, I pass the student union. As I pass the union I think about how awesome it is to have an almost complete glass building. That is my halfway point. Once I get here, I know I'm close to my class. As I look up at the clock and realize that I'm on time, for once. Although I'm usually on time to my classes, and I hate being late for classes. The campus is almost a ghost town, none of the students are braving the elements like I am.

"_Why am I taking this class again?_" I ask myself as another cold breeze hits my face, _"oh yeah because it's a requirement for my major." _

I pass the math building and suddenly feel warmer.

"What is going on? It's the middle of winter why does it feel warm?" I ask myself out loud. I don't bother to shed my layers just yet.

I look around and realize I'm not on my college campus anymore. People scream as they run away from something. Despite myself, I run towards the direction they are running from. I think about running away as well but I have to know where I am. As I enter the scene, which turns out to be a battle between five people and a weird looking thing. The five people I see are dressed in red, yellow, purple, white, and blue spandex costumes and curse silently to myself. I know where I am as soon as I see them.

I then walk towards a local pizza shop commonly known, to the people of Ocean Bluff, as Jungle Karma Pizza or JKP. I see a sign hanging from a brick building and a green jeep parked outside as I approach the building. As I enter the building through a red door with a window that is almost a rectangle but it has an arched top, with glass above the arch consisting of red, yellow and green. I also see in front of me a table with tiled in many squares with the same colors of the arch way. I also see a girl reading a book at that same table that's in front of me. There are servers taking orders and delivering the pizzas that the cooks have prepared. The smell of pizza is strong and overwhelms my senses. Many people are enjoying this wonderful meal. There is a jute box in one corner as a girl puts the money in order to change the song. I also see a pinball machine.

"_Sweet, this place is a lot better in person than seeing it on television,"_ I think as I continue to look around until someone approaches me.

"Can I help you?" a brunette asks me dressed in the standard uniform with a green top with the logo consisting of leaves in a circle with red letters reading Jungle Karma Pizza, zebra stripped pants and a red apron.

"Yes, I would like a thrilla gorilla pizza please," I answer without even looking at the menu.

"Sure one thrilla gorilla pizza coming up," the woman responds.

She walks towards the back and hear her say to the rangers, "Thrilla gorilla pizza for table 6."

I figured they had returned back from the battle not to long after I had hiked my way to the pizza place. A man covered in flower and dressed in a chef outfit exits out of the back room. I shake my head knowing that another one of the chef's creations have gone wrong. The owner, RJ, comes out dressed in his chef's uniform to put my pizza on my table, after he has cleaned himself up. His calm nature shows.

"Thanks, RJ," I say before I could stop myself.

"How do you know my name?" He questions me, "Better question, who are you?"

"I can't talk here, too many people," I say as I look around.

"Look you better explain yourself," RJ snarls. I can tell his wolf spirit is coming out.

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you at all. I have better tactics than that when to attack opponents. I have learned from my friends when and how to attack an opponent. Also you could beat me anyways," I explain.

"Fine," he snarls again.

"Is there some place I can talk to you in private?"

"Yes follow me," RJ says annoyed. I follow him up the steps to the loft and am amazed at the sight.

"By the way, why do you need to talk in private?" RJ questions me.

"I have a lot of things to explain," I say then add, "Which I will in time."

"Whoa this place is cooler than I thought it would be," I respond. I see the sparing mats, a basketball hoop, RJ's green chair that he always sits in, the monitoring system, and of course the living quarters.

"What?" RJ reacts with confusion written all over his face, "How do you know about this place?"

"All in good time my friend all in good time," I say calmly.

"Alright, let me get in my chair." I stifle a laugh at how many times I've seen him sit in that green lazy boy and watch the ranger battles. He finally gets comfortable, and waits for me to begin my story.

"Let me tell you what I know. I know you and some of you employees are power rangers," I explain. I watch as his jaw drops to the floor.

"No one is supposed to know that," RJ snarls.

"I know, but where I come from you are a show. I also know that there are three rules to being a ranger. First off never reveal your identity. Second, never escalate to a battle and third, never use your powers for personal gain. I also know, RJ that you are at master level at a secret martial arts school. You use animal spirits to protect the world from Dai Shi. I know the leader of the team is Casey and he's your red, Lily is yellow, and Theo is blue. Also you are purple and Dom is white. I also know your animal spirits. Casey is the tiger, Lily is the cheetah, Theo is the jaguar, you are the wolf, and Dom is the rhino," I rattle off as I take a breath and shed some of my layers I had on.

"Wow you know a lot about us, but I barely know anything about you," RJ remarks. I smirk a little because I wasn't surprised by his remark.

"Alright time to tell you about me. My name is Liz. I'm eighteen years old, a freshman in college, and I'm majoring in Technology education. I'm basically a computer teacher but I know that's only half my job. I have a roommate back home, who is probably wondering where I am. I know self defense enough to get by if needed and I know certain rules that can help me, my friends and I call them battle laws. I use those laws in life all the time. There a few that we throw at people. Some you have even used," I say as I watch RJ's expression, as he raises an eyebrow, "There is never underestimate an opponent, don't get cocky or you'll land on your butt, expect the unexpected and prepare for the worst hope for the best. I also don't know exactly how I ended up here. "

"Those are very close to what I say to the cubs," RJ utters.

I laugh, "Yeah I know." Suddenly the sirens go off, as a new monster appears.

"Well go do your job. Fran and I can hold it down here," I order sternly. RJ throws me a questionably look but I throw him a look that said do it.

"Fine you win, you must have been a yellow or a pink back in your home town," RJ remarks.

"Actually, I wasn't but hey having enemies where I have to throw a glare at them helps," I remarks.

I can tell in his eyes that he's worried about morphing in front of me.

"Just morph already. I'm not afraid of it. I've seen you and others do it enough times on TV that it doesn't freak me out," I snap.

RJ flips his morpher open and shouts, "Jungle beast, Spirit Unleashed." His uniform was amazing even though I had seen it a million times on TV. His purple boots, black covering most of his body, his purple helmet that is shaped like a wolf, and his purple gloves.

"If anyone gives you trouble, tell them, today is yesterday and tomorrow will be today."

"Get going and call the others," I order him. He is surprised by my tone but calls the others anyway.

I walk back down the stairs and grab an apron that is hanging on a rack.

"Fran, let's get to work. Can you make the pizzas and I'll take the orders?" I order Fran.

"Who are you?" She asks me as she turned around to see a brunette a little taller than her.

"Liz, RJ told me to help you. He had to run out. Oh and by the way, today is yesterday and tomorrow whatever that means. RJ told me to tell you that," I explain.

"Is that where the rest of them went?" The girl with pig tails asked me.

"Yeah, but don't worry I can do this," I say with full confidence. I walk out the swinging red door.

"Hi welcome to JKP. I'm Liz and I'll be taking your order today. What can I get for you?" I ask the current customers that I'm serving.

"Pepperoni pizza please," the blonde customer answers my question.

"Would you like anything to drink?" I ask her.

"Water please."

"With lemon?" I question her.

"Yes please."

"Coming right up." I walk back to the kitchen and get the water with lemon. I walk back out with the water on the tray and place it on the table.

Fran comes behind me with the pizza and I am prepared for it. I saw her making a pizza when I went into the back so I just told her add the pepperoni to it. I step out of the way carefully. I am about to head to the next table when I see the rangers walk in. They look like they went through hell.

"Go upstairs I'll be there soon," I order them knowing that they are badly hurt.

"What was that about?" Fran asks me.

"I can't explain," I say to Fran.

"Come with me to the back room," Fran says grabbing me in the process.

"I know about guys and their powers," Fran says.

"I do to," I admit.

"What!?" Fran exclaims.

"Long story, but I've got to go help them get cleaned up. I'll be down soon." I explain, hurrying up the steps that lead to the loft. RJ hears my foot steps as I enter the loft.

"I'm glad you're able to help. There is too much to do by myself," RJ comments.

"I'm glad to help. I've got Lily. It will be easier for me to do it then you," I say. RJ slowly nods. I walk into Lily's room.

"Who are you?" The long haired blonde asks me.

"Liz, I'm a friend. RJ sent me to take care of you," I say carefully.

Lily relaxes a bit knowing RJ sent me, but in her eyes I still sense worry that I'm an enemy.

"I won't attack you. I wouldn't do that to anyone unless they've earned it and I know you haven't earned it," I remark. She looks at me in shock but I smile.

"How do I know your telling the truth?" Lily questions me.

"RJ trusts me and if he didn't, he wouldn't have allowed me to help. Also today is yesterday and tomorrow is today," I answer calmly.

Lily gives in and lets me help take care of her.

"Alright let's take a look here," I say as I help her take of her shirt to examine the damage that the latest monster has done.

"Ouch!" she exclaims as I touch an area that doesn't look too bad but a bruise is forming.

"I'll get something to put on that," I say walking away, "Take it easy for right now."

"Alright," she answers but I can tell in her voice that she still doesn't believe me.

I see RJ taking care of three boys, an Asian boy, and two Caucasian. One of the boys with blonde hair was Dom and I could tell he had taken a pretty bad hit because as soon as he entered the pizza parlor he almost collapsed. The other with brown hair was Casey. RJ had to give him a glare to get him to relax.

_Typical Red, _I thought, _always stubborn. _

"Hey RJ," I yell as I walk past, "Where is your freezer?"

"Who is she and what is she doing here?" Theo questions RJ sternly.

"Relax, Theo," RJ says calmly, "She's a friend."

"She shouldn't be up here," Theo remarks, giving me a glare.

"Theo, be quiet. Also I've seen worse glares than that, so don't think that I'm affected by it," I snap.

"How do you know my name?" He questions me.

"RJ told me a bit about you," I answer, "RJ, do you have a bag of peas?"

"No, I don't," RJ answers, "Why do you need a bag of peas?"

"I need a bag of peas because they form better to the body than ice," I explain, "I learned that from my mom. My brother, who is a hockey player, got injured and we used a bag of peas because it formed to the injury better than ice. Lily got hurt in an awkward spot and the ice won't form properly."

"Ah okay, you'll have to run to the store if you need that because I don't have one," RJ answered.

I hear a groan and look around turns out its Casey.

"I've got it RJ," I tell him even though I'm also taking care of Lily, "It will be easier if we both take two that way we don't have to run ourselves too much."

RJ nods, "I agree. Theo can be a handful anyways."

I walk towards Casey and place a hand on his shoulder, "Lay back down you were pretty injured."

"Who are you?" Casey asks me.

"Liz, and no I'm not an enemy and yes I'm a friend. RJ asked me to help out," I explain.

"How did you know I was going to ask you that?" He asks me with shock.

"I went through the same thing with Lily," I answer.

He is still unsure on how to ask me questions I can see it in his eyes.

"I'll explain everything later. RJ already knows who I am and everything. He also knows I won't hurt any of you," I respond calmly as possible then mutter under my breath, "Like I could anyways."

"Alright, I'm Casey," He says holding out his hand which is a little sore. I take it and try not to put too much pressure on it to make the pain worse.

"Nice to meet you, but I already know who you are," I respond.

"How?" He questions me.

"Like I said I would explain later when everyone is back to full health."

"Alright you win," he says chuckling a little then enters a coughing fit.

"I'll be right back be very careful how you move," I instruct him.

"Where do you have to go?" Casey asks me.

"I have to run to the store. I need some things if I'm going to take care of you guys. RJ doesn't have everything I need to help you."

"Alright, I'll just rest until you return."

"Good. I thought reds were stubborn," I say.

"How did you know I was a red?"

"You wear that color a lot just like the original red so it wasn't hard to tell," I answer laughing.

"You knew the original red?"

"I'll tell you all about it when I return," I say as I walk back downstairs.

I walk past Fran who is doing a good job about holding down the fort and tell her I'll be back in a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Explaining Reds, Yellows, and purples

I return from the store and see that Casey behaved himself after I took off. I have also worked out a way to explain to the newest red how I know Jason, but I still have some things to work out. I stand leaning against the railing that overlooks the loft. As I look over the railing, I'm amazed at how well RJ, a man of his mid twenties, takes care of his students and best friend. I sigh silently to myself not making my presence known just yet. RJ senses another presence besides the cubs and the rhino. He turns to look up at me.

"Got everything you needed?" RJ questions me as I walk down the stairs.

"Yes, I did. Looks like Casey behaved himself, am I correct?" I respond to the question with a question.

"Yes, but he did give me some trouble. I had to glare at him a few times," RJ explains. I shake my head.

"I should have known. Reds, no matter how young, always cause problems," I say shaking my head.

"How much do you know about every team of rangers?" RJ questions me.

"More than you would expect," I say smirking, "I have known about them for 13 years."

RJ looks at me with a bit of shock, but shakes it off and goes back to taking care of Dom.

"By the way," I remark, "don't let Dom out of your sight for a while."

"Why?"

"He will be a valuable member of the team, don't let him leave just yet," I explain, remembering how Dom had to unlock the Rhino nexus. I ended up in an episode before Dom had to unlock that but pretty close to it.

"Let Casey know that I'll be back in a bit. I have to go take care of Lily. She's got a bad bruise forming."

RJ doesn't turn around as he is so concerned for his friend but I don't need to see his face to know that he'll tell Casey. I enter the yellow ranger's room and I stifle a laugh, in so many ways she reminds me of Trini, the original yellow. Trini was very independent just like Lily but they both knew when to work with the team. I think I will tell her about her predecessor since I finally figured out how to explain about them. I gently shake Lily's shoulder.

"Hey," I say softly, "I need to check that bruise."

"Do you have to?" Lily questions me.

"Yes, I do," I say laughing.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Just thinking of how much you remind me of your predecessor," I explain.

"Huh?"

I sit down on the edge of her bed and begin the story, "The first yellow ranger was named Trini. She was an amazing ranger. She was around the age of 16 when she became a ranger. She used her own style to fight. Every ranger did, but she had a weakness as everyone does. She was afraid of heights. She was protective of her friends just like you are but she was also known as a healer. She helped her friends. You are also like Kim, the first pink. Since you are the only female on the team, you are also like her. She was the heart of the team. She was very caring and helped Trini out quite often."

I take a breath, and as I do Lily asks me a question, "How do you know all this?"

I think for a minute and then answer, "I watched the show. See I ended up here by accident. Where I come from you guys are a show." I almost want to flinch as she glares at me, but I remember Marie's glares back home and hold it together.

I continue, "Don't hit me. You are still healing anyways. That is also how I know all your names. Don't get me wrong I love your show since I was a kid so that's why I know all about the originals and past rangers including you guys."

"So we are a show?" Lily questions me.

"Yes, but I have always thought of you guys being real. In my heart I always thought you guys were real. I couldn't believe it when I ended up here. When I said RJ's name for the first time of entering the pizza shop, he snarled at me."

"RJ snarl? That's not possible," Lily says in shock.

"It is. Lily, you have to promise me that you'll help me with Theo when it's time to tell them. I know Theo is going to give me a hard time. That's part of his nature. RJ knows already as I had to tell him but you dragged it out of me. I was going to lie but that's not always in my nature."

As I'm telling her this, I am working on her. She seems a little depressed that I told her what I did but I had an idea.

"You can beat me up later," I tell her, which puts a bit of a smile on her face.

"I can't beat you up," She says.

"I know yellow's wrath is pretty bad and I'm willing to take it. If I have to, I'll take a beating from all of you."

She laughs, the first laugh since I've been in the loft with her, then says, "I don't think we'll do that."

"You sure?" I say in a playful tone, "I know how to fight a bit. I'm going to try to talk RJ into teaching me."

"I'm sure even though I think Theo will want to spar."

"I'll spar him but I know I won't win."

"Yeah, you won't," she says playfully.

"I guess you're feeling better. You don't usually joke when you're hurt."

Lily looks at me and then laughs.

"You really do know us well."

"To well if you ask me," I say joining her laughing, "I've got to go take care of Casey now but I'll be back."

"Good because I want to talk to you some more about past rangers."

"You got a deal."

I walk out the room and see RJ tending to Dom. I walk over and place a hand on RJ's shoulder. RJ almost immediately attacks until I kneel down beside him and say something. He relaxes a bit.

"He'll survive it. He's not knocked out just sleeping. Sleep is the best thing for him at the moment. If he was knocked out, you would have had to carry him in. Try not to worry about him too much. He still has a lot of work to do," I tell him softly, "Take care of Theo for a while, and then you and I will go for a walk. I have some things to talk about with you."

He looks at me and I see the concern in his eyes. I can't resist it, I hug the wolf master. He is a bit caught off guard but welcomes the hug anyways.

"Like I said he'll be fine," I tell him again, "I know him well enough to know that he'll be fine."

"Thanks," RJ says as he pulls back to look at me better, "it's funny normally I'm the calm one."

We both laugh; it was the first laugh I've gotten out of the master.

"I've seen too many injuries through hockey to know when someone will be fine and when they won't be. I was surprised when you snarled at me earlier but I knew you were just surprised and angry. I know you well enough, RJ, to know that you are a really calm person, but you care about your students. Just to let you know you are the first violet ranger. Well I better take care of Casey. Do you want me to come get you when I'm done? Actually come get me when you're done," I remark as I get up by pushing on my knee.

RJ still has a sad look on his face but nods and gets up to go check on Theo. I watch him and notice how slow he's moving, he's not moving at his normal pace. I sigh to myself and know that he really needs someone to talk to. I move over to Casey and see that RJ has taken care of a lot of it. I gently shake him awake.

"Hey, you returned?" He said groggily.

"Yeah I did. I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye if I left anyways. That is not who I am," I reply softly and smile. He smiles as well.

"So, who was the original red and what was he like?" the brown haired, tiger cub questions me.

"You know that's a pretty loaded question," I say laughing.

"I bet it is."

"Alright, his name is Jason. He was an athlete. He did martial arts. He was a little bit stubborn. He hid his feelings. It was rare he ever showed them. He wore a lot of red but he didn't have an unusual mentor like you do. He was more like a father figure than you have," I pause and take a breath as well as push my hair behind my ears, "Jason had a pretty tight knit group. They knew when Jason was taking something too hard. All reds have a stubborn streak. You have it sometimes. I see it in you." Out of the corner of my eye I see RJ coming close to me.

"You okay Liz?" Casey asks me, as I am quiet for a while.

I nod, "Yeah I just have to do something with RJ." I notice my voice has been pretty quiet the entire time I've been here in Ocean Bluff. RJ jerks his head towards the door and I nod knowing that's a signal to say let's go. We walk out the doors and RJ stays quiet the entire time we walk.

"RJ, I would like you to train me," I say softly.

"How come?" He questions me and we turn to face each other.

"I need to learn in case something happens," I say a little louder.

"I don't know if I should. The masters wouldn't like it and the cubs might not like it," he remarks. Our voices are soft as we walk down the street to a park.

"Look, I know about the masters and the school," I snarl a bit. I feel as though I'm getting closer to my animal spirit.

"Do you have an animal spirit?" He asks me as he notices the change in my tone.

"No but I think I might have one coming out while I am talking to you," I snarl again.

"Alright we'll talk to the masters and see what I can do."

"Thanks RJ. Look I have something to tell you about yourself. Don't try to solve your own problems you have friends use them."

RJ gives me a strange look. I sigh as I try to figure out how to say this without giving away the future, "Someday you really are going to need them. I've done it a few times; leaned on someone else I mean. Just because you're a master doesn't mean that you are not allowed to lean on someone. I remember a certain 'Sensei' was leader of his students and he had a second in command but he didn't always lean on them. He took it upon himself to have a heavy heart and it made it difficult when he was forced to step down. His friend took over because the 'council' said the guy had to. The new leader had a hard time with it but did it anyways. He leaned on the old leader for support when he needed it and it made his job a little easier."

"Wow did the leader ever let that burden go?" RJ asked me. I shook my head no.

"The guy always felt like he had to be the rock everyone had to lean on. The new leader eventually told him that it was time to let it go and the guy finally let go," I say finishing my sentence and then continue my walk with my new friend. I'm thinking about other things.

"You okay Liz?" the brown haired master asked me.

"Yeah just thinking how I'm going to handle the masters is all. I know they aren't going to be easy to convince." RJ puts a friendly arm around me and tells me not to worry about it.

"I will worry about it until we get it cleared. I'm usually bubblier than this. I guess I'm nervous and scared."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm always making smart mouth things and laugh more. It's rare I don't do that."

"Let's head back. Whatever you were doing with Casey and Lily was good. They were relaxed around you." I smile slowly. My mind is thinking of other things completely. We walk back to the loft. As we enter the loft we see that Dom is up and walking around. He sees RJ and smiles, and then he sees me and is confused.

"Who is she?"

"My name is Liz," I answer as I come down the stairs.

"I'm Dom," He says grabbing my hand and kissing it.

"Dom, quit it. I have a guy back home that is probably wondering where I am," I remark laughing.

"What can't you date guy while you're here?" Dom questions me.

"I know you wish to date me but I'm loyal to whoever I date and you can't stop that," I remark sharply.

"Awww come on just one date please?" Dom begs me.

"Nope, there is another girl out there for you," I say knowing that he's going to take Fran around the world.

"You're no fun."

"Yes I am just loyal, something you should learn," I remark. _There we go a smart ass remark about time I've done that. _

"I am loyal," He says pouting.

"I'm joking, Dom," I remark, "I needed to do that. I was losing myself a bit."

"What do you mean?"

"She'll explain later. You need to go back to lying down," RJ orders.

"I feel better now that I'm in the presence of a beautiful lady," Dom remarks. I roll my eyes.

"Get back to bed before I kick your butt back there," I order, "Don't even think about going on a date with me as well."

As soon as Dom left the room, I started laughing so hard that I had to sit down. RJ gives me a strange look.

"What's wrong with you?" RJ questions.

"Just remembering when I first heard that and the look on Dom's face when I told him I already had a guy. Man I really needed to do that. I haven't done that since I've been here. I was going through withdrawal. I better go back and check on Casey and Lily. I know Lily wanted to talk to me about something," I say as I walk out of the room towards the only other female on the team.

"Hey," I say as I walk into the room.

"Hey, did you do what I think you did to Dom?"

"What do you think I did?"

"Told him off?"

"Yeah that and some other things. I made him pout at me in to attempt to get me to date him."

"Dom pout? Oh man I wish I could have been there for that."

"It was funny I was laughing so hard that I had to sit down. RJ looked at me like I had three heads. Which wanted me to laugh harder."

"Man I hate being in this bed."

"You'll be out of it soon enough. In the mean time I'll tell you about the other yellows and pinks."

Lily smiles at that statement. She doesn't expect me to tell her all about it but I figured it was a good way to keep her mind off of things.

"After Trini there was a girl named Aisha, she was a lot like Trini but she had a hard time adjusting to being on the team but two of her male friends were there with her in order to help her out as well as the other rangers. At one point, an evil wizard named master vile turned the rangers into kids and the rangers had to get help from a team of Alien Rangers. Billy the original blue eventually figured a way out to turn them back to their normal ages but during that time Aisha went to Africa and passes her powers off to Tanya who needed help adjusting to the area. The team helped her out and got her into the suit no problem. Then there was Ashley she was a part of two teams. She was pretty caring and didn't give up easily. She ended up in space with some of her teammates in order to find their mentor that had been captured by an evil space princess named Astronema."

"Wow I didn't think the rangers had so much history," Lily comments as I try to remember everything.

"You have no idea. They go from earth to space than back to earth. I don't know how I remember all this info but I do. It doesn't fail," I remark, smirking.

"I have no idea how you remember it either this is a lot of info to know."

"So after they traveled to space, they ran into a red ranger named Andros and he almost killed the rangers. They eventually told him that they were rangers. They defeated Astronema but not without a sacrifice that no ranger will ever forget especially the people who were close to the mentor. Andros destroyed his energy tube and cleansed the world of evil. It doesn't fail though there is still evil in the world. There was an area known as Terra venture it was a space colony. The colony traveled to a new world and that's where they found a jungle girl named, Maya. Maya wasn't used to earth customs so when one of her teammates made a birthday cake Maya ate it thinking it was a normal cake. She didn't really have a wrath to worry about. It was more of Kendrix's wrath, the pink ranger that you had to worry about. So after Maya there was Kelsey she was a force to be wrecking with. She was an extremist. She loved rock climbing, skating and many other things that gave her an Adeline high. Then there was Katie. Man she had a death grip. Taylor was a bit of a hard ass, she had the background of an army pilot. So she thought they didn't need a leader, but eventually the saw how helpful having a team of five was."

"Wow a yellow thinking a red wasn't helpful? That unusual."

"Yeah it was. The next yellow was a guy named Dustin. He was the first male yellow. He was really mellow but kind of an airhead. He always believed in the rangers, but the other two rolled their eyes every time he brought up the subject. It never failed. He eventually turned into a good ranger besides being an airhead. Next was Kira, she had the power of the pterodactyl and had a horrible scream that drove everyone nuts. The boys with her at the time were driven insane by it. She was a punk kind of dresser. She was caring though even though she didn't want to show it. Well I better get to Casey," I remark knowing Lily wanted more but I really had another job to do.

"Aww come on! I want to hear more," Lily beg me. I shake my head no.

"Sorry I really have to go take care of Casey." I walk away smiling knowing how I got her attention but I still have a lot of work to do.

"Casey you really shouldn't be up," I scold him.

"I was just going to the bathroom," he said in his defense.

"Fine," I remark in an annoyed tone, but on the inside I was smiling. I look over at RJ to see how he's surviving and sigh. He still isn't taking things well. I shake my head and say something to RJ. He quietly rises from his position and goes out to do something. I walk over to Casey after he has returned.

"You feel any better?" I ask him raising an eyebrow in the process.

"Yeah a lot what every you and RJ did really helped. I'll be up and around sooner than expected."

"Good but RJ did most of it. I only talked to you about stuff. Kept you sane in some way," I remark laughing.

"Yeah but you helped see what I had to live up to." As he says that I walk over and place a hand gently on his shoulder.

"You don't have to live up to anything but your best. Just remember this. Everyone has faith in you and you have to have faith in yourself. No one can take that away from you," I say shaking my head, "Man I feel like I went into Jen mode there. Felt good. I need to be able to do that."

"Jen mode?"

"I have many modes. I have one which is Jen mode which puts people into perspective. I also have Shira mode which is my leader/diplomat mode which will kick in when someone needs to be lead into a battle or other things that need to be lead or diplomatic stuff. Then I have Kim mode which is my caring side which is pretty much always out."

"Wow! That must be tough to keep them all straight."

"Nah I know which ones to pull out and which ones to keep in reserve. You just needed my Jen mode. I needed to put you into perspective."

Casey laughs but knows Liz isn't joking that much about it.

"Alright let's get you back to bed for a while. I need to go check on RJ and Dom. I'm not dealing with Theo yet."

Casey gives me a look. I sigh, "He's going to be tougher than you guys. I know that for a fact. RJ warned me."

"Yeah you're right about that one."

"Dom has a crush on me but I'm not the girl for him. I know that as well."

"How do you know so much?"

"I have my ways," I say in a smart mouth tone.

Casey rolls his eyes at me. I laugh as he doesn't understand. He goes back to lie down and I do my rounds.

"Hey how are you doing?" I ask Dom.

"I'm feeling better. What's up with RJ?"

"He's just dealing with a lot of stuff at the moment. Me showing up was not the best thing for him but he and I will work on it together," I say stressing the word together.

"What are you planning, Liz?"

"I've got many things planned and they can't be discussed yet." I walk to where RJ is and notice the masters.

"Ah is this the young woman who wishes to be trained by you?" Master Finn asks, he notices me standing in the door way for the right moment.

"Come in child," Master Swoop says.

"She shouldn't be in here," Master Phant remarks.

"This is the girl that asked me to train her but I think you need to hear her first before you make the choice of not allowing me to train her," RJ says and motions for me to come in. I enter and stand before the four masters. I make a fist and hold a hand flat placing the fist to the flat hand then bow at the waist keeping my head up.

"Where did you learn that?" The long haired grey man, master of the shark, asks me.

"I learned it from the students of RJ," I answer it wasn't the whole truth but most of it.

"Master Swoop, Master Finn, and Master Phant," RJ begins, "hear her side of the story and everything that goes along with it. Do not interrupt."

"I am not from this area at all. I got transported here by mistake. I remember walking and then I closed my eyes for a moment, thinking of my classes and then I realized I wasn't on my college campus anymore. I felt as though something was cast upon me. I think the enemy wanted me to come and harm the rangers but I am not sure. I suddenly see people run away from a battle. I find out the rangers are fighting. I have been here for a day but there are many things I know about you, each of you. Master Phant, you have the spirit of the elephant and have trained Lily in the art of a weapon. Master Finn, you are RJ's father and control the shark spirit; you trained Casey in the art of the shark sabers. Master Swoop, spirit of the bat, trained RJ in fighting blind as you are blind yourself and Theo in the Swoop technique. I know all about you guys. As I said I am not from this area. Where I come from this is a show and somehow I got trapped in it. To be honest though I don't mind. I knew your names even before RJ said them. Now I am a hard worker but I need to know are you willing to let RJ train me and unlock my animal spirit?" I pause for a moment and take a breath, knowing it's not going to be easy.

"How do you know that you're not working for Dai Shi?" Master Phant snarls a bit. I sigh once more knowing that was coming.

"Why would I patch up the _team_ if I was just going to beat them up?" I question them.

"She has a point," the blind master, Swoop, remarks. I smile knowing the bat master would sense certain things.

"Thank you, Master Swoop," I say bowing to the master out of a sign for respect.

"You do not have to bow to me child," He remarks.

"I understand but I do not wish to offend you or the other masters," I respond politely. I know my "Shira" side was coming out.

"You have already treated us with respect by helping the students," Master Finn says.

"Thank you Master Finn," I say keeping my "Shira" side out. I've dealt with people of higher power enough to know how to do this.

"With all due respect young lady but I believe you didn't introduce yourself," Master Phant says a little nicer than he was in the beginning.

"My apologizes," I remark, tempted to kneel but I resist, "My name is Liz." I silently thank god that I have this side.

"No apologizes necessary, my dear." I feel RJ's presence and know he might want to come in. I do not turn my head around to look at him. I cannot lose the respect of the masters, but luckily they see RJ and motion for him to come in. He places a hand on my shoulder.

"I am willing to train her if my fellow masters allow it if they wish," RJ announces.

"We need to discuss a few things first before you are allowed to train her," Master Swoop answered.

"Thank you, your consideration is greatly appreciated," I answer with a bow, knowing that they are going to take their time.

"Now young one, leave us," One of the masters instructs me. I take my leave but before I do one of the masters says something to me.

"Wait a moment child," Swoop says to me before I leave.

"Yes," I answer turning around. I have kept my cool the entire time.

"Why would you like to train?"

"I would like to train so I am able to help the rangers against Dai Shi if the time arises. I know there are many dangers in proceeding with my training but I am willing to take the risks. I have a feeling that the time will be needed when another person besides the five to defeat him," I explain, "now I shall part until your decision is made." I walk out of the room and check on the rangers while they make their decision. I over hear their voices and know I have to use one of the battle laws my friends have taught me.

"She is not worthy of you teaching her RJ," His father remarks. I can hear RJ sigh as they continue to discuss it.

"Dad with all due respect, she has been very helpful. She has helped my students more than to be expected. She is willing to take her life into her own hands and help us no matter what the cost. She will survive this. She treated you with respect as well as the other masters. She took it upon herself to address you and the rest of the masters without my help except to bring you here," RJ explained trying to help me.

"RJ," Master Finn snarls, "how do you know she isn't a spy for Dai Shi?"

At this I raise an eyebrow and enter the room. RJ stops me by putting a hand out down by his waist, the bicycle signal to stop.

"She wouldn't do that," RJ explains, "She's got too much of a heart for that. Dai Shi wouldn't be able to get his hands on her."

"You don't know that for sure," Master Phant remarked. RJ motions for me to join the group.

"Masters, I can assure you that I'm better than you think about being captured or killed. I know many things that you wouldn't expect," I explain.

"How can you be so sure?" Master Phant says.

I walk out of the room to get my backpack that I had and pulled out the one thing that I knew would convince them as I realize I had it in my pack. I flip through a notebook and find a typed piece of paper. I smile as I grab it, put the notebook back in my backpack and walk back into the room.

"Read this," I say handing it to Master Phant. His eyes move along the page reading the typed words with surprise.

"Where did you get this?" He questions me.

"A friend gave that to me," I reply.

"These are interesting. Do you follow these a lot?"

"Yes, and I remember them off the top of my head which helps me when I walk."

"Wow these are impressive."

"Thank you," I say as he hands the paper back to me.

"I feel you are able to be trained," They say. I feel a very proud that I have impressed them.

"RJ, I give you the best of luck with this woman who has entered the new training," Master Swoop says.

I bow the way I did before, "Thank you all for your blessing."

RJ and I both walk out smirking. We had won our case. I have to tell Lily and Casey the good news. I enter Lily's room first.

"Lily I've got good news. Meet your new ally."

"Who?"

"Me. RJ and the masters agreed to let me train."

"That's fantastic. Theo won't be happy though."

"That's to be expected. Speaking of which, I have to go face the music now of him."

"Alright let me know how that goes."

"Roger that." I walk out and time to face Theo, but RJ stops me.

"Here I have something for you," He hands me my new training uniform. It looks like Lily's but a different color. Lily's has tights and a skirt. I have the same thing but in a greenish color.

"Thank you. I need to go talk to Theo."

"I'll go with you," RJ says.

"No, this is something I have to do alone," I order sternly. I walk away and find the black haired Asian boy in his blue training t-shirt.

"Hi, I'm sorry but I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Liz and you are," I say to Theo as politely as possible.

"I'm Theo," He says putting out his hand. I take it and shake it.

"May I sit down?" There wasn't much room but we could both fit if he moved over.

"Sure," he doesn't say it too enthusiastically. I sit down.

"Look, I know I haven't been around to talk but I'm here if you need to talk to someone outside of the rangers. Don't shut me out either," I explain to him.

"Why do you think I'm stupid not to show anything?" I roll my eyes.

"You would be surprised at what you do," I say, "Some people hide their emotions but others let it out. I'm one of those people who let their emotions show sometimes."

"Huh?" Theo remarks. I simply laugh.

"I heard from RJ that you hide your emotions all the time, and try to multitask which doesn't always work."

Theo shakes his head, he should have known RJ would have said something to the new girl.

"You know, I learned from Master Swoop how to stop multitasking," He says to me.

"That's good to hear," I remark as I already knew that information, "Don't hide your emotions to much though."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing kind of just rambling sorry."

"That's alright. I kind of got your message," Theo answers me with a smile.

"So how are you feeling?"

"I've been better," he answers, "so how long are you staying?"

"I'm not sure depends on when I can go back," I remark sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"I never meant to come here," I explain, "I am supposed to be in my college classes at the moment. I talked to the masters earlier today."

"What about?"

"My training."

"What? You're training? What are you talking about?"

"RJ has agreed to train me. I'm also a new member of the team once I find my animal spirit," I explain.

"I'm going to kill RJ," Theo snarls.

"You've got a beef with me fight me once," I say, "you get better got that?"

"Yes, I got it and I will fight you," Theo snarls.

"Good now take care of yourself," I tell him and walk off.

"Casey, I've got good news and bad news. Which first?"

"Good news."

"RJ agreed to train me and I'll find my animal spirit. Bad news is that Theo wants to duel me."

"I'm not surprised by the duel that's who Theo is."

"Neither am I to be honest."

"How do you feel about being trained by RJ?"

"I'm ready for whatever challenge that is thrown my way."

"Good RJ has unusual tactics."

"I know," I remark smiling, "I've known him longer than you think."

"How come?"

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"I can't promise anything at the moment."

"Well I'm not from this universe I'm from a different one. One where you are a show," I practically mumble the last part.

"What was that?"

"I said you guys are a show in my universe. You can take me on later when you're feeling better just like Theo if you wish."

"You are one crazy son of a gun you know that?"

"Yeah and your one stubborn fool you know that?"

"Who are you calling stubborn! You think you can come in here claiming you know everything about us and you expect me to believe that we are just a TV show!" Casey snarls at me.

"Casey, get a grip," I snarl, "if you don't want to believe it fine, but know I'm going to be here for a while and that's not going to stop us from talking."

"You want to bet?"

"You have no idea what I can do to you. I'm stealthy as hell. I've scared the crap out of many of the girls on my floor as well as a few friends."

"Really, care to take me in a fight later?" He challenges me

"Bring it," I challenge, "but when your better, no later no sooner."

"Deal," he remarks.

RJ walks in and feels the tension in the room.

"Guess you told Casey the news about where you're from," RJ questions me.

"Yes, and he wasn't happy about it," I remark.

"I figured as much," RJ says.

"Lily took it better than Casey but Theo is going to take it a lot worse out of all of you guys. I know how he hates change," I add.

"Maybe we should tell him you're from a different universe together," RJ suggests.

"I think that would be best," I agree.

"Theo, Liz and I have something to tell you," RJ informs him.

"Yes?"

"Liz isn't from this universe. She's from a different one."

"What kind?" Theo questions, looking directly at me.

"A kind where you are a show," I explain.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm telling you this because since I'm a new member of this team I want to be honest with you."

"Well thanks for your honesty but you aren't needed here," Theo snarls.

"Well I kind of don't have a choice," I remark, "I'm stuck here until I get to go home."

"What do you mean you're stuck?"

"I don't know exactly how I got here or how to get back," I explain.

"Oh," Theo says with realization that this girl is going to be here for a while and he's going to have to deal with it.

"I'm sorry," he says.

"It's alright," I remark, "I'm not minding it. It's actually fun."

"How can this be fun?"

"I've always wanted to know what you guys are like anyways and now I know. I'm enjoying being here and even teaching you guys a few things," I remark, laughing.

"Well we better let you rest," RJ remarks tugging my arm a bit. I nod and take off with him.

"Well the whole team knows now," I say to him as we walk to my room where I am staying.

"Yeah," RJ says softly, "You going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I'll start my training whenever you wish," I answer.

"We will start in the morning after you get a good night's sleep," RJ answers.

"Alright, I guess meditation is first?" I question him.

"Yep, now get some rest," RJ orders but not in a typical order voice.

"Night RJ."

"Night Liz. Don't worry about the team too much."


	3. Chapter 3

I hear a knock at my door and groan. I slip out of my orange sheets that RJ graciously gave me and a room besides a hammock. I look around the room making sure I don't kill myself as I get out of my bed. I grab my glasses off the table next to the bed and look at my cell phone, which had changed to Ocean Bluff's time zone and groan again. It read 5:45 in the morning.

"I guess RJ wanted to start my training early," I mutter as I wobble to my door and yawn as I turn the knob. To my surprise, it was the blonde haired girl I was looking after since I've been in Ocean Bluff.

"RJ's gone," Lily says, tears are threatening to drop off her face.

"It's alright," I remark softly, grabbing her in a hug, "It's going to be alright."

"Where could he have gone?" Lily questions me as she looks at me.

"I'm not sure but I'm going to find out," I remark determination leaking through, "Get the boys. I have something to share with you all."

"Alright," the brown eyed girl says through tears. I reach up and wipe away the tears.

"We will find him," I tell her once again as she walks away.

"RJ, I warned you about this," I remark under my breath.

"What's going on?" Casey asks as he was as sleepy as Theo as they both stumble into the loft.

"RJ has gone missing but I need to know something," I tell them. They are about to question everything but I give them a glare.

"What?" Theo questions me.

"Was RJ captured by Dai Shi earlier?"

"Yeah why?" Casey questions me.

"Shit," I mutter under my breath, "I know what's wrong. I'm going to find him. You guys stay here."

"No we are going with you," Casey remarks.

"No you guys are needed here."

"We are coming with you and that's final," Casey orders.

"Fine, but if there is a monster attacking the city, you guys have to take care of it," I remark as I back down but then the sirens go off. Silently thanking that Dai Shi had finally picked a good time.

"Here we go," Casey remarks, "Ready?"

"Ready!" Lily and Theo answer.

"Jungle Fury Spirit Unleashed!" they exclaim. The spandex suits engulf them. As they take off, I do what I need to do to find RJ.

"Alright," I mutter, "RJ is probably around the city. That's where he was in this episode."

I wonder the city and see a figure that looks like RJ running through the city. I follow him down an alley way. The smell of rotten food enters my senses. As I brush by the rough red brick that is known as the wall. I cringe a bit as I brush against it. I try to be as stealthy as possible.

"RJ," I mutter and run after him. He finally stops running into a corner trying to figure out if he should jump the metal fence that is in front of him, I lunge onto him before he can escape.

"RJ," I say into his ear, "It's me Liz." He turns to me but tries to shove me off. I am holding him in a wrestling grip; I have my arms under his armpits and my hands on his neck. Silently thanking my dad that he had taught me some wrestling. He keeps struggling.

"I'm not going to give up easily. If you keep moving I'll break your arms," I snarl, "come on RJ snap out of it." He slowly calms down and turns his head towards me to discover me on top of him.

"Why are you on top of me?" he questions me.

"Not the time or place," I remark as I get off him and lean against a wall sliding down it in the process, "but you took off for no reason and the team was worried."

"I couldn't deal with the stress," He remarks as he leans up against the same wall I'm leaning against. I nod knowing what he means.

"You don't have to train me if you don't want," I say, "Dom has it worse than I do so I can wait."

"No it's not that," RJ remarks.

"What is it then?" I question.

"I don't know how to explain it," he answers. I get up and hold out my hand.

"Going to take it or are you going to sit there all day?" I question him laughing. He sighs and takes my hand. I help him up and we start walking back to the pizza shop.

"Look," I remark, "I know me being here isn't the easiest thing. You honestly don't have to train me. I'll understand."

"No, I'll still train you but I'm just having a rough time with all this."

"I know. That's why I said I can wait."

"You do not have to wait. I'm not a full ranger yet, because of something that has happened a while back."

"What?" I question even though I probably already knew.

"My animal spirit has been acting up. I'm afraid I'm going to kill someone." I sigh.

"Remember that story I told you about the sensei that needed help from his friends?"

"Yeah," RJ remarks.

"This is what I was worried about. You are not using your friends to help you. I know you need help RJ and you need to let someone help you and not run away from your problems. I bet you haven't told them anything about your animal spirit, have you?"

RJ shakes his head, "No I haven't." I give him an agitated sigh.

"You should tell them."

"No, this is my problem. I have to deal with this on my own," RJ snaps.

_That's it he's driving me nuts, _I thought.

"RJ," I remark as I step in front of him and stopping him, "You have to tell them. They won't be able to help unless you do."

"I don't want their help."

"RJ you are making me mad," I snarl, "Do you have any idea how much you need your friends at this moment?"

"Yes but," he begins.

"No buts," I say sternly, "you need your friends right now."

"No I don't," he says.

"Fine but I'm not training under you until you get your animal spirit under control," I snarl once again.

"I am your master you have to follow orders," RJ remarks. I simply smirk.

"I do not have to unless I want to," I remark smirking again. I know I've hit a nerve.

"Fine then," RJ snarls, "let's fight."

I know little fighting but it's enough to get by. I strike a fighting pose one I learned in karate years ago. I bring my right foot behind me and bring my arms up. I know RJ is more experienced but I do know some of his moves so I may be safe. RJ aims a punch at my stomach and I drop down low and do a swipe kick. RJ skillfully dodges it, by jumping over it. I smirk and pull back my leg bending it and then extended it upward towards his stomach. He then tries to avoid my attack but I make contact. I get back into a standing position as fast as possible. He flips back up and kicks at me. I grab his leg and he twists his body swinging the other leg in the process. I try to think quickly of how to get out of it and then I remember something Jason did to Zach. I flip RJ's leg upward and then that catches him off guard a bit. He didn't expect that move at all. I prepare for the next attack. I know my mind is racing for moves but I have to fight unconventional. Words enter my brain.

"Fight unconventional that way your opponents don't know your next move," Marie reminds me. I smile at the thought.

"Come on Liz, you can do this," I think to myself. RJ aims for my chest trying to knock the wind out of me. I cross my arms in an x formation to block the attack then bring my leg up to kick him because he is so close. He dodges the attack and tries to do the same move I did to him but I surprise him and flip over him and land perfectly. He attempts to twist his body to come my way again but I kick him in the back before he can. I almost start laughing as a song pops into my head. It was a song from the original rangers' fights. RJ attacks me again. I'm not that strong but I dodge the attack.

"You can't win," RJ taunts.

"I know I can't win but I can outsmart you," I remark, smiling.

"Then I guess this duel is over," RJ says stopping all his attacks and bowing to me.

"Huh?" I question him.

"I wanted to test you first and you proved to me that you can fight with more than just strength, you can fight with brains as well."

"Well you gave me no choice but to use my brain. I can't always win with strength. I'm not strong enough to use strength all the time," I explain.

"Are you saying you aren't strong enough?"

"I am stronger in my legs than my upper body," I clarify.

"Ah I see. We should get back," RJ announces. I nod agreeing with him.

We walk back silently to the pizza shop as we walked from a park where we dueled.

"You did well for your first duel," RJ comments.

"Thanks, I've learned a lot from different things. You have no idea how hard it was for me to go up against you, Master," I remark smirking.

"Just RJ," The older man remarks.

"I know," I remark smiling, "I just wanted you to know that I will train under you still. I was just ticked earlier that you didn't listen to my story about the sensei."

"I understood the story but I don't see the point in you telling it," RJ remarked.

"Your animal spirit is messed up and you need a team to help you, that team is your friends. You don't have to be that rock everyone has to lean on. I got sent here but that doesn't mean I can't be rock as well. You can take some pressure off yourself. I think Dai Shi brought me here for a reason but a different reason than he wanted. I think he wanted to use me against you guys, but that's not that easy to turn me," I say smirking. RJ laughs at me as we enter the pizza shop.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Casey questions us as we enter the loft.

"Dai Shi trying to turn me on to the side of evil," I remark, "he's not going to get me that easily. I know how he traps people and he's not going to trap me."

"How do you know for sure?" Theo remarks as he stumbles out into the doorway.

"I know him well enough. Battle law 3: Know your opponent as well as yourself. He who knows himself and his enemy will win one hundred percent of the time. He who knows only his opponent or himself will win half the battles. He who knows neither will never win," I quote of the top of my head, "I know him too well for that stuff to happen."

"Huh?" Casey asks as he cocks his head at me.

"I have at least 20 something battle laws I remember," I answer, "I also have them all written down so I can refer to them if needed."

"What are battle laws?" Dom questions me propping himself up on his elbows.

"Just basic rules in a battle that can be helpful. Like battle law five: expect the unexpected, never be caught off guard. I've failed that one a few times. I've been caught off guard at least five times. Battle law seven: prepare for the worst, hope for the best. When I fought RJ earlier today, I just used a battle law against him. Always fight unconventionally, make every move unpredictable. RJ, how's your stomach?" I explain and question.

"A little sore, that was an interesting move you pulled on me. What do you call it?"

"Swipe extend. I just created it last year," I explain.

"I hope I never have to see that move again that is nasty against me," RJ remarks.

"I figured it would be nasty. Sorry about that," I apologize.

"It's alright just have never seen that move before and it caught me off guard."

I laugh, "Yeah I could tell by the look on your face."

"What do you mean?" Theo asks.

"The swipe extend is an interesting maneuver which you do a normal swipe kick and then as soon as the person tries to jump or do anything else you pull your leg back and extend it upward."

"Sounds interesting, can you show us?" Casey asks.

"RJ may I?"

"Your choice," He says as he moves off the mats for in order me to demonstrate.

I get into a swipe kick position and then pretend someone has just jumped. I then bend my knee and extend it upward.

"Wow where did you learn that?" Lily asks.

"I made it up," I explain, "I knew the basic sweep kick but felt it had to be improved somehow."

"Man you are insane," Theo remarks.

"Yeah but I'm insane for a reason. No one can predict an insane person," I remark laughing.

"That is true," RJ says after he has been quiet for a while and let me explain everything to them, "You can't predict an opponent whose moves are unpredictable."

I smile, "that's why I fight unpredictable so you never know what attack I'm going to do next. You can even ask RJ how interesting of a duel we had."

"Yeah those were some pretty unexpected moves," RJ agrees, "Where did you learn those?"

"Well when I flipped you, I remember something the original red did to the original black ranger," I explain.

"Wait, what?" Theo questions me. They still weren't up to full health but they were mostly there.

"RJ would you mind help me demonstrate the maneuver?"

"No, I am not going to help with that one again. That was too painful," RJ remarks.

"Fine will one of you help me?" I question the group.

"I will," Casey remarks, "I've got a bone to pick with you anyways."

"Déjà vu," I mutter, "I've heard that before. You have no idea how many lines I remember."

"Let's just spar before I lose my patience," Casey snarls.

"Bring it, cub," I taunt, "You have no idea how much I can do."

"We'll see about that," Casey taunts back.

RJ gets in position to act as ref and the others sit down to watch the duel. Casey is acting in anger. I can see that in his eyes.

"You need to chill," I remark as he takes a wild swing at me, "You aren't going to get anywhere doing that."

I duck and attack with a sweep kick to Casey. Casey flips onto his back but recovers quickly. I smirk and prepare for his next attack which I know is going to be insane. He decides to flip over me and kick me in the back but I have a shock for him. I punch him square in the back as he flips. He tries to fall on me after that but I roll out of the way.

"Nice try," I remark smirking, "you're going to have to do better than that. I know 95% of your moves."

"I can tell you're untrained, but that doesn't matter," Casey snarls.

"You're right it doesn't matter. I can outsmart you. That's how I beat RJ," I snarl a bit. I'm not angry just trying to play mind games with him.

I hear a side conversation but still focus on my duel.

"What is she doing?" Lily questions RJ as they watch me duel.

"She's fighting so differently than if she was a cub," Theo remarks.

"That's because she's fighting like she's fought for years even though she has never been trained," RJ answers Lily's question, "Liz realizes that she can use Casey's anger against him and that he will make mistakes."

"Come on Casey. You can do better than that," I taunt again, "Jason could put up a better fight than you."

The remark sends Casey into a fury of swings and kicks. I easily dodge the mistakes.

"You are too angry, Casey."

"That's it," Casey snarls. He finally did the move I wanted him to do. He aims for my chest and I grab his leg. He is a little shocked that I did that and he tries to use his other leg just like RJ had done to me an hour ago. I smirk as this is what I was waiting for. I flip his leg upward that I have my hands on and he falls to the ground with a thump.

"Casey, you have to stop being mad at me," I remark laughing. He's still on the ground and I sit on his stomach. He tries to struggle but I'm heavier than he is.

"Alright that's enough," RJ remarks laughing as well. I get off Casey and hold out my hand to help him up but he slaps it away.

"Fine, if you don't want my help than I'll see you later," I remark walking off from him smirking.

"Wow, that was interesting," Lily remarks as she gets up to help her teammate. Casey ignores her and walks off.

"Yeah but he was angry which clouded his mind," I remark as I watch Casey walk downstairs.

"That is true," RJ agrees nodding, "anger does cloud the mind. How do you keep your cool in battle, Liz?"

"I have my ways of training myself. First off I am involved in a game back home which requires me to do a lot of battling so I have to train often," I explain.

"What kind of a game?"

"A role playing game it's has no name but I'm a leader of a nation in the game."

"So do you think you would be a better leader than me?" Casey questions me sternly as he enters the room.

"I never said that," I remark trying to keep my cool, "I just said I'm running a nation in the game and also it's more than five people. There are a thousand people."

Casey tries to pick another fight with me but I walk off and remark, "It takes more courage to walk away then to fight."

"Casey, go for a walk," RJ orders, "and talk Liz on that walk."

"Why should I? She is the one that said she ran a nation and trains often," Casey snarls.

"It's a game damn it," I remark as I re enter the room.

"You sure don't fight like you were in the game," Casey remarks.

"It's because I've had to fight many battles in the game that I can put them into real life," I respond, "there are certain things I can't do in real life that I can do in the game."

"Like what?" Casey wonders.

"I can't control nature like I do in the game or control a lightsabre at all because those don't exist. The battles can exist though," I answer, leaning up against the wall as I go into more detail about the game.

"How strong are you in the game?" Theo questions me.

"Let's put it this way, there is only two races that can beat me if I'm not careful," I explain sighing, "they are known as the Shades, they are so strong they can beat my mortal enemy in the game, and the Named, who are the same creatures as I am in the game but are stronger and faster."

"Wow, so you are pretty strong?"

"Yes but me and Casey have some things to discuss," I remark as I stand up straight, "let's go Casey." Casey slowly nods and gets up to follow me out.

"What's that about RJ?" Lily questions the master.

"Casey didn't take some news well and now he's angry at Liz for it," RJ explains.

"What news was that?" Lily asks.

"How she knew so much about us," RJ explains.

"Ah okay," Lily states, knowing what RJ was talking about.

Meanwhile as Liz and Casey are walking, they walk through a park.

I suddenly stop and Casey takes notice and stops as well.

"You want to hit me, go ahead hit me," I remark taking of my oval shaped glasses so if he does decide to hit me in the face, "I'm not even going to block."

"What?" Casey questions.

"You heard me," I remark.

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. I promise that I won't block."

"Fine then."

Casey gets into a fighting stance and punches me in the stomach knocking the wind out of me. I double over in pain but I know it will soon pass. I slowly regain my breath and am able to sit down on my butt instead of on my shins. I know I'm probably going to have a bruise tomorrow and I was prepared for that. After a few minutes my breathing regains a normal pace instead of a rushed pace. Casey holds out his hand to help me up but I smack it away like he did to me. He gives me a confused look and I laugh.

"Payback for not letting me help you up earlier," I explain. I get up myself and he realizes I was just messing around and laughs as well.

"Sorry about that Liz," Casey says, "I guess I was just jealous and afraid you would take my place as leader."

I let out a long sigh, "Casey, I'm not here to take your place as leader or anything like that but I am going to be a member of the team if you let me."

"You've earned a spot on the team," Casey says and pulls me into a hug, "Welcome to the team."

"Thanks," I remark as I pull away from his hug. Suddenly his morpher goes off and I know there's trouble.

"Go," I tell him, "I'll make my way back to JKP."

"You're welcome to fight alongside us," Casey says.

"I'm not ready just yet. Still need my training," I remark.

Casey nods and takes off. I sigh and put my hands in my jeans walking back to the loft. As I enter the loft, I feel a sharp pain from where Casey hit me earlier and grab onto the railing, cursing to myself. RJ takes notice that I have returned and sees me clutching my stomach. RJ rushes to my side to help me. I gladly accept the help as I feel like I'm going to fall over.

"You alright?" he questions me as he sits me down in a chair.

"I'll be fine," I told him, "Casey just punched me in the stomach."

"He did what?" RJ asked me almost outraged.

"Take a chill pill RJ," I scold him, "I told Casey he could do it he needed to get a clean shot at me."

"I'm going to kill him," RJ snarled.

"Don't, let him be," I tell him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure," I answer, "just get me some ice and Advil if you have it."

"Alright," RJ answers and steps out of the room. I sit back and watch the battle. The monster just grew so I know they will be calling upon their animal spirits to defeat the monster. The battle lasts five minutes and they celebrate their latest victory. The rangers walk in and see me sitting in the chair, holding my stomach, everyone but Casey gives me a strange look.

"Are you alright?" Lily asks.

"Yeah just took a nasty hit from someone," I lied.

"Glad to see that you're alright," Theo remarks.

"Sorry about earlier, Liz," Casey says, "I didn't mean to be so angry at you."

"It's alright," I tell Casey, "it was something that needed to be done."

"What are you guys talking about?" Lily asks.

"Long story," Casey and I say in unison.

Casey helps me to my room and we sit down on the bed.

"I still can't believe you let me hit you like that," Casey says in shock.

"Like I said it was something that needed to be done."

"No it wasn't. I should have never expected you to take my place on the team. You know better than I do that red is the leader and the others help them out."

I sigh, "Well just know I am going to have a nice bruise the size of your fist."

"Did I really hit you that hard?"

"Yeah, you did," I remark pulling up my shirt where he hit me. The bruise was already forming.

"Ouch I didn't think I hit you that hard," Casey remarks.

"You knocked the wind out of me," I answer, "if you knock the wind out of me it's a pretty hard hit."

"Does RJ know?"

"Yes and he wanted to kill you, but I told him no leave it."

"Thanks," Casey hugs me again but gently.

"You never have to thank me," I tell him, "_friends _never do."

"You sure we're friends?"

"Yeah we're friends," I tell him silently as I slowly close my eyes and rest my head on his shoulder. We stay in that position for a while, I am not asleep but knowing that Casey and I are friends gave me comfort. I let out a sigh and Casey pulls away from me.

"You sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah just that really hurt," I tell him.

"Never let me do that again," he scolds me.

"Alright you have a deal," I agree.

"Were you asleep earlier on my shoulder?" He questions me.

"No I was just remembering a bunch of things that rushed into my head after I said friends never need to thank me," I explain.

"Ah okay. We probably should get back the others are probably wondering what's going on."

"Go, I need a nap. That is the only way my body is going to heal," I explain to him.

Casey leaves the room and I enter the bed slowly so I don't hurt myself.

"Is everything okay between you and Liz?" RJ questions.

"Yeah things are going to be just fine," Casey says softly, "she's resting right now."

"What happened?" Lily asks him.

"Liz and I just had to sort some things out earlier and part of it resulted in me punching her," Casey explained.

"You punched her?" Lily exclaims.

"She told me it was okay, beside it was something that needed to be done," Casey continues to tell them about the walk in the park and what happened in the bedroom.

"So you guys are okay now?" Lily asks.

"Yeah we are fine now. I just needed a reality check and she did it in a weird way. I didn't know she wasn't even going to block the punch."

"She did say she gave you a free shot," RJ remarks after listening to the story, "Liz is very unusual."

"Yeah she is, but she's part of the team and we need someone to keep up with RJ's weirdness."

"I heard that," I remark as I come out of the bedroom laughing.

"How much of that conversation did you hear?"

"Up from the part where Lily asks if Casey and I were okay? Lily to confirm it yeah we are fine."

"Why did you let him punch you?" Theo questions.

"It was something that needed to be done," I answer, "and no there is nothing more to it."

"Liz we know there is more behind it than just that," Dom says sitting down with the group.

"Don't push me Dom," I warn him.

"You should tell us."

"No I don't. It's me and Casey's personal stuff and I'm not going to discuss it," I tell him sternly. I grab a chair and sit down knowing to stay off the green recliner. Casey had grabbed enough chairs for all of us.

Casey puts his arm around me in a brotherly way. He smiles at me and I know that he is just acting like a brother.

"Thanks Casey," I tell him softly, "I miss my brothers so it's nice to know that I have four brothers here right with me."

"You're welcome and I'm glad I have three sisters with me right now."

I don't fight him or the others as they come closer to me in a group hug. Casey understands that we will never be together but he does realize that we can be brothers and sisters.

"I forgot to tell you guys. The original team were like brothers and sisters as well."

"Cool."

RJ has to break up the touchy moment and says, "Liz you really should get back to bed."

"Fine I'll go but don't think I'll be happy about it. Do me a favor and grab my black bag it has my laptop in it please?"

"I've got it," Casey remarks.

"Thanks Casey." He grabs my bag and helps me get to my room.

"Don't beat yourself up about hurting me," I tell him as I crawl into bed.

"I'm not going to, but that is not going to stop me from worrying about you," Casey tells me.

"Good, I would probably beat you up myself if you were going to beat yourself up about it," I threaten him.

"Well get some rest I'll tell RJ to wait off on your training."

"Alright, let him know I'm going to meditate in the morning."

"Will do now get some rest."

"Yes sir," I say with a salute.

Casey shakes his head at me.

"How sure is Liz that's she's going to be okay?" RJ asks Casey as he comes out of my room.

"Pretty sure. I don't get it RJ. She can joke and everything but something is troubling her," Casey tells him, "I feel it every time I'm near her."

"She's worried about not being able to go home and making sure she doesn't ruin the team to much."

"Huh? How did you know that?"

"She told me and also her spirit is the wolf she just has to connect with it," RJ explains.

"How do you know she has a wolf spirit?"

"I sense other wolves easily."

"Ah gotcha."

Meanwhile I am in the bedroom listening to the conversation between Casey and RJ. I smile as I hear that my spirit is the wolf because in my game, my ancestor was a wolf. I try to fiddle with the internet settings trying to get online. Not the easiest task but because of my technology background I get it up and running after two three minutes tops. I sign on AIM (AOL's instant messenger) and am surprised to see that I can access all my buddies. I scroll down the list and see that my friend is online. After an hour of talking to my buddies, I needed something to eat and drink. The pizza smell is wafting into my room. To my surprise, Casey enters the room with a few slices of pizza and some water.

"Thanks," I answer as I remove my laptop from my lap and put it on the table.

"You're welcome thought you needed something to eat after everything that you did today."

"Yeah I did. I kind of skipped breakfast," I reply, "also fighting and chasing you guys wasn't the easiest thing."

"How did you capture RJ?"

"Well," I answer after I take a bit of pizza and swallow, "I chased him down and then lunged onto him. I grabbed both his arms in a wrestling hold my dad had taught me. He slowly calmed down after I told him there was a possibility of me breaking his arms if he didn't."

"Ouch you really would break his arms?"

"No but I could have if he wasn't careful." I explain, taking another bite of the pizza.

"Good, we can't afford for him to go to the doctor."

"I know that's why I said that to him."

"Well, RJ wanted to see you but he gave me a few minutes before he came in. Liz again I'm so sorry I hurt you and was…" I stop him by putting my hand to his mouth.

"Casey, it was my choice if I told you guys the truth or not, it was my choice to talk about myself, and let you hit me," I tell him. Casey closes his eyes and I remove my hand from his mouth.

"You are still a crazy girl," Casey remarks smiling.

"Thank you for the compliment," I remark, "everyone tells me that and they have no idea how crazy I am."

"Alright I better let RJ talk to you," Casey says as he walks out the door. I nod as RJ and him switch places.

"Liz, I still don't understand why you let Casey hit you," RJ remarks.

I shake my head, "He needed to know I wasn't a threat to the team. I wasn't going to defend myself because if I let him just hit me it wouldn't be that bad. Turned out his bite was worse than his bark."

RJ nods, "Well we can still do meditation just nothing physical for a while."

"That's fine. I know my spirit though already though. It's the Canadian wolf."

"How do you know?"

"You told me yourself that you sensed my wolf spirit and I made contact with it."

"You talked to it?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"Yes and no, yes because it means you're more advanced than I thought and no because you know your animal spirit.

I sigh, "I also had a feeling I was a wolf because in my game, my ancestor was a wolf. His name was Destrier the first. Shira is the rank. After he passed as his successor, I was able to call upon him in a ghost form but he does major damage and can kill them."

"Wow this seems like a complicated game."

"Took me a few weeks to get the hang of it, but when I did I loved it. It becomes my escape."

"Interesting, well since you found your animal spirit we can start your martial arts training when you're fully healed. I'm still going to kill Casey for what he did," RJ tells me.

"RJ," I snarl, "It was my choice. NOT Casey's! NOT yours! MY CHOICE! _I _let him hit me. _I _didn't defend myself."

"Still he shouldn't have hit you."

"_He _needed to get it through his stubborn head that I wasn't going to take over or anything. He was having trust issues and sometimes the only way to stop that is to let someone hall out and hit you. I've learned that a long time ago," I snarl and then sigh.

RJ sighs as he backs down, "Fine but make sure he doesn't do that again."

I start laughing. "What?" he questions me.

"Casey and I already took care of that. Guess Casey left that part out."

RJ raises an eyebrow at me, "What do you mean?"

"Not telling," I remark.

"Tell me. It concerns the team."

"Nope," I remark smirking, "just know the team is going to be back in balance once I deal with Theo."

"Why do you say that?"

"I still get the vibe that he doesn't like me so I have to take care of that," I explain.

"Do you have a plan for Theo?"

"Not yet, but I'm working on it."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"Something."

"Tell me."

"Nope you aren't going to get me to tell."

"Fine."

After RJ leaves, I look at the bruise that is on my stomach.

"At least it's getting better," I mutter to myself. I pull my shirt back down and sigh.

"They don't get why I do the things I do," I mutter again, "Oh well." I shrug and look at the clock and sigh. It read seven o'clock at night. I get up and walk around a bit. I open my door silently and look around. RJ is in his precious chair and Lily is listening to music dancing away. Theo, Dom, and Casey are in the middle of a conversation. Fran is most likely downstairs or gone home. I look down at myself and am glad to see that I have pjs bottoms that look like pants. I go into the group and everyone is still doing their own thing.

"Hey guys," I say to the three boys in the middle of a conversation. They jump a bit.

"When did you get here?" Theo questions me.

"About a three seconds ago," I remark.

"What did you do teleport?" Dom questions me.

"Nope just was stealthy enough and plus you guys were engrossed in your conversation that you didn't even notice me. Also I was wearing socks so it absorbed some of the sound," I explain. Their jaws drop as they hear me explain things.

"What?" Casey asks.

"Simplest terms, I waited for the right moment and then came out so quietly no one noticed. I opened the door quietly as well."

"You really are stealthier than you appear," Casey remarks.

"Told ya so," I remark smiling.

"Yeah yeah," Theo remarks, "I believe you owe me a duel."

"You're right."

We go to the mats and bow to each other. I wait for Theo's attack.

"Are you going to attack or what?" Theo taunts me.

"You want me to attack fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," I remark as I do a sweep extend and Theo thinks he can escape it.

"Is that the best you got?" he taunts again, "You've done that move already at least three times today."

"Really, let's see if you can avoid it," I say attacking him. He flips high enough that I can't reach him.

"Swoop technique interesting choice," I remark watching him glide through the air.

"That's the best you got," He taunts again.

"Get your sorry furry butt down here," I snarl and then burst out laughing. He slowly comes down and tries to attack me but I was ready even though I was laughing. He tries to hit me but I dodge it.

"You were unfocused when you were laughing how did you dodge?" I kick him but he thinks he can get me with the same move I got Casey and RJ with but I surprise him. I do what I call high and low but it's harder by myself. I attack high and then fall to the ground and kick him.

"What was that?" Theo insults me.

"It works better with two people," I explain.

"Sure it does."

He aims for my head and then I throw my glasses to one of the team mates shouting catch. Casey catches them and I dodge but I didn't want my glasses broken if I did get hit. I luckily dodge it fast enough. I know I have the speed but so does Theo. We continue to punch and kick at each other until he gets a lucky shot and I back hand him across the face. I'm glad I threw my glasses to Casey. I whip around so fast with my backhand.

"What?" I hear the group say including Theo. I simply smirk.

"She should have been down on the ground but she is still fight," Casey remarks.

"I should have expected something like that from you, Theo," my words drip with venom.

"You should have been down and on the ground with that move," Theo remarks still fighting.

"Expect the unexpected," I snarl back. I try to hide the pain that I'm in from that blow. It was a nasty blow to the legs. I was too slow for it.

"Yeah well expect this," he says as he comes at me with another punch.

I grab his hand like RJ taught Casey and shove his hand back. RJ was the most shocked out of any of the group. My legs burn as the pain intensifies but I shake it off. He gets in another lucky shot knocking me down but I'm ready for the next attack. He tries to punch me in the stomach but I roll away and wince a bit from the earlier injury. Casey steps in and starts battling Theo.

"You have to go through me to get to her got it?" Casey snarls.

"Casey, I got it," I remark, "Call to the beast inside bring out the Canadian wolf." The wolf comes out of my chest and it knows to attack Theo. Theo calls out his jaguar and they start to battle.

I communicate with the wolf.

_Don't hurt him to badly, _I instruct the female wolf, _we still need him. _

_Don't worry, I've got it. I'm just going to be a trickster. _

_You better only do that. _The wolf and I laugh and the jaguar goes down and waits for the next attack but doesn't expect what happens next. The wolf looks like she's going in for the kill.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone, the long awaited chapter is back in action. Be open minded to this chapter please. It didn't go the way I wanted to but I still think it turned out well.

_____________________________________________________________________________

The wolf suddenly stops her attack and backs up.

"Huh?" Everyone but myself questions.

I burst out laughing. _Nice work, Lupa. Alright time to go back. _The wolf nods her head and enters my body.

"What did you say to the wolf?" RJ comes up and questions me.

"Just told Lupa not to hurt the jaguar too badly."

"Whose Lupa?" RJ questions.

"My wolf spirit. I found out that it was a girl and I found out Lupa means she wolf in Latin. We had it planned from the beginning."

"What do you mean?" Theo asks as I help him up even though my legs are still a bit sore.

"Lupa and I discussed some things last night as I knew you would want to duel me soon. We figured everything out down to almost every move."

"Wow, how did you do that?"

"We thought out every possible attack that Theo could do to me and had a mock battle to see if there were ways against it that I could do."

"How can you do a mock battle?" RJ questions me. I resist the temptation to roll my eyes.

"Easily," I remark, "I fight as if I'm actually against the person. When I demonstrated the sweep extend, I pretended there was an enemy, say RJ, standing there."

"Interesting," RJ remarks, "so you fight with no one there but in your mind there is someone there? Am I correct?"

"Yes, you are. It makes the battles more interesting especially in training."

"Do you mind teaching us?" Theo questions.

"It's not that hard," I explain, "just picture how your enemies fight and then fight them as they were standing in front of you. I'll show how. Everyone move."

I stand in the middle of the sparring mats and close my eyes picturing my friend that I always battle in saber duels.

_I wish I had my saber," _I thought, _"wait a minute I do." _

"Give me a minute, guys." I walk over to my backpack and rummage through it. I finally find the weapon I am looking for. I pull out the silver and black handled object. I smile as I get up and swing it down, hitting the button on the saber extending it. The red blade sends a surge of energy through my hands, even though it's plastic.

"What the hell?" Lily questions. I ignore Lily's remark and enter the fight. I pretend I have just entered a saber battle and bow. The kicks and punches were coming at me but I dodged them as well as I could act at one point that I actually got hit. The saber movements were easy. I pictured Marie's fighting style and block every attack letting some hit me.

"That's enough," I mutter, putting my hand on top of the blade and pushing it down.

"Wow that was amazing," Casey remarks.

"Thanks," I remark accepting the compliment.

"Very impressive," Theo compliments.

"May I see the weapon you are using?" RJ asks.

"Sure, catch," I say. I chuck the saber at him hoping he catches. I see the hand extend and watch him catch it.

"Interesting," he remarks amazed at the object, "how do you extend it?"

"Push the black button in and down," I explain. He attempts like many others and fails.

"Here, chuck it at me," I order him. He chucks it and I catch with ease smiling. I push the button down and extend it. I chuck it back at him. He balances it on his fingers and sees the object is perfectly balanced and then wields the object.

I laugh at him as he wields it, "Try using it like a sword."

He attempts but is fails.

"Hand it to Casey," I tell him and he does, "go ahead try it. Use it like you use the shark sabers, except you only have one instead of two."

Casey nods and begins to wield it but he has trouble at first. He sighs for a moment and tries again this time getting it right.

"Nicely done Casey." He then chucks the saber back at me.

"Why did you choice that weapon?"

"In a way it chose me," I explain, "My friends trained me in the wielding and I feel in love with it."

"Wow I believe I have the perfect weapon for you," RJ remarks as I walk back over to my book bag and put the weapon away. RJ walks over to the cabinet and pulls out a sword and he chucks it at me even though he's worried I won't catch it. I grab the handle quickly and easily.

"Thanks, but I will have to practice with it for a bit," I say as I check the balance, by placing it on my hand and seeing which way it falls more and see it's a well balanced weapon.

"You were great with you other weapon. I have a feeling you will be great with this one," Casey remarks.

I nod, "In a way Casey I'm like you. I have never used a sword just the weapon I let you and RJ examine."

"That is a sword in a way."

We silently hear clapping echoing throughout the loft. Looking up we see Master Finn, standing leaning against the railing. The older man with long grey hair walks down the steps towards me.

"That was very impressive," he remarks facing me.

"Thank you," I remark accepting his compliment.

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

"My friends," I respond.

"Interesting how long have you fought with them?"

"About two years."

"Alright dad enough with the integration," RJ cuts his dad off who was about to ask another question.

The shark master grumbled something.

"I came to offer my services of training Liz in the art of sword fighting," He states with a sigh.

"I'll have to think about that," I remark, and go silent.

"You should take it up," Casey instructs me.

"I don't know," I say, "can I let you know tomorrow?"

"I don't know if my offer will still be open tomorrow."

"I can be very persistent you can even ask RJ," I remark smirking.

"She can be when needed dad," RJ remarks.

"Alright think about it, but remember you only have until tomorrow."

"I know, but I need to discuss it with the team first before I do anything," I explain, "It's only right since I'm a part of the team."

"You have more loyalty than I thought you would."

"You'd be surprised how loyal I can be," I state smirking.

"Alright I'll leave you to work," Master Finn says as he walks out the door.

"You should have taken it up when you had the chance," Casey tells me.

"No, I shouldn't have," I tell him.

"Why not?"

"I wanted to discuss it with you guys before I actually did anything," I explain.

"How come?" Lilly questions me.

"It wouldn't be right for me to do anything without consulting the team first. That is not how I work just gone and done something without consulting a team especially if I'm on one."

"Mmmm interesting," RJ pronounces.

"What?" I question.

"You don't want to do your own thing?"

"Not if it's going to affect the team badly," I explain.

"Really?" Casey questions me.

"Really," I remark, "Now if you'll excuse me I need to do some training. Anyone care to join me?"

"Sure," Lily answers, "I've been waiting to spar you for a while."

"I'm sure you have," I respond smirking.

"What's going on between those to?" Casey asks as he looks between Liz and Lily.

"Oh nothing Casey," I remark smirking once again.

"It's nothing," Lily remarks smirking as well.

Lily and I had a secret, but it was more like an inside thing that she and I would only understand.

"Ready Lily?" I ask as we walk onto the mats.

"Of course," she replies laughing.

We bow and begin. We take it slow examining each other's fighting style. As the battle goes on we get faster. The boys have no idea what's going on.

"Lily," I ask, "Should we take it to the next level?"

"Which level might that be?"

I wink at her and she realizes what level that is.

"You got it," she says with a smile, "bow staff."

"Wolf's blade," I remark as I pull out the sword but a training one that RJ had given me as a back up so it wouldn't cut Lily.

We enter another battle. This time it's more interesting as we have to dodge each other's weapons. Lily attempts to hit me with her staff but I dodge it and attempt to hit her in the side.

"Maybe you guys should stop?" RJ says.

"Its fine RJ the sword isn't even sharpened yet," I remark and hand him the sword.

"You're right," RJ remarks examining the sword, "but how did you know?"

"I found a practice sword before I started even before I showed you my saber."

"You went through the weapons?"

"Yes I did and I kind of worked with some of them," I explain.

"Why did you do that?"

"I needed to know what I could be working with," I explain again.

"That's not right!" Theo snarls.

"You have no idea how I work," I snarl back, "I need to know my options in case there is an attack here. Also you guys might not be here when it happens and it's just me and Fran."

"She does have a point," RJ remarks softly.

"Huh?" Lily, Casey, and Theo question.

"She hasn't done any training yet but when she does she needs to know her options when or if an attack come," RJ explains, "like what if Camille comes in and tries to attack while none of us are here expect her."

"Remember I know most of Dai Shi's ideas, I know how he thinks half the time and so I have a pretty good idea that one of these days he's going to send a monster or Camille here."

"I hate that she went though the weapons without telling us about that," Casey snarls.

"I had a good reason. Do you really want me to die because I didn't know what I could use as a weapon?" I reasoned keeping my diplomatic side out which wasn't easy.

"No, we don't want you to die sis," Casey remarks softly.

"Neither of us do, sis," Lily says softly.

"We were just worried about you Liz," RJ responds softly.

All their voices dropped when I said the words "do you really want me to die?" I was not shocked by that but I heard all the worries laced through their voices.

"I thought so," I state, "that is why I had to do it."

"I wish you told us though," Casey states as he comes closer to where I'm standing on the mats.

"I'm sorry," I tell him softly.

"It's okay," He informs me and grabs me into a hug, "you just had me scared that's all. As red ranger of this team, I am accountable for all that happens to each members of this team, including _you."_

I pull back from him and playfully slap him, "You are sounded like Jason there for a second. Do I need to tell you the story how Jason had a lot of guilt on him after an incident?"

"No, you don't have to tell me but you and I have to have a serious talk later," He informs me and I note the serious look on his face and nod.

"I understand."

They all walk off their shoulders hung over.

"Great, what have I done?" I mutter to myself as I walk to my room.

_You have done nothing wrong expect prepare for a battle when needed,_ my wolf spirit remarks to me.

_I know but at the same time I got them mad at me, _I respond.

Another voice enters my head besides Lupa's, _Liz, you always have to prepare for a battle. _The voice that had entered my head was deep but soothing at the same time.

"I know that voice," I say softly, _Zordon? Is that you? _

_Yes, young one. I have been watching over you since you have arrived in Ocean Bluff. _

_Okay a little freaked out but to be expected from the original mentor. _

_So you know all about the rangers? _

_Yes, you are Zordon of Eltar mentor to Jason, Kimberly, Zach, Trini, Billy and later Tommy. After Jason, Zach, and Trini left for a conference and then later Aisha, Adam and Rocky joined the team. During the time Andros took over as leader of the rangers, he destroyed your energy tube. _

_I'm impressed on your knowledge. _

_Thank you. _I feel as though I'm entering another time.

"Great," I mutter sarcastically to myself. I suddenly feel my body being stretched. I land on another plant which I assume to be Eltar. My landing is smooth compared to when the first rangers transported. I notice an older gentleman standing in front of me and I have a feeling we have met before but I don't know where. 

"Zordon?" I question the older gentleman with gray hair and wearing robes standing in front of me.

"Yes, my child. Welcome to Eltar," Zordon says welcoming me with open arms.

"Why am I here?"

"We need to discuss some things," Zordon explains.

"I am grateful you have requested my presence but I am very confused why."

"You are changing the ranger time line a bit."

"I didn't know I was doing that."

"It didn't go unnoticed by the council here on Eltar."

"My apologizes. I was not aware that my presence in this world affects it so badly."

"It's not your fault it's Dai Shi's. He picked a random person to come into this world to defeat the rangers, just had no idea that person would help the rangers instead," Zordon explains laughing.

"I never would hurt the Rangers, Zordon," I respond, "Dai Shi picked the wrong person to help destroy the rangers."

"I know but I feel he is somehow going to turn you evil somehow," Zordon explains.

"It will be harder than he thinks," I remark.

"I've noticed you've taken into account of every weapon there is in the rangers' arsenal."

"Yes I have. I needed to know the weapons available to me."

"Smart move."

My head drops at this.

"What's wrong child?"

"The rangers didn't think so," I explain.

Zordon laughs at my response, "The rangers just don't know how to prepare for everything like you do. They are still young. You have all the knowledge of the rangers in your head you know how to prepare for things."

I lift my head and remark, "You're right. They don't have as much knowledge as I would like them to have, but I feel I have been brought here to help them instead of hurt them. I have a feeling though that you had something with me coming here instead of someone who would harm the rangers."

"I did have a little help in that department in picking someone that would help the rangers and make sure they had more knowledge."

I laugh, "I thought so."

"What?" Zordon questions me.

"I thought you had some work into it. I know you wouldn't let anyone harm the rangers that badly."

Zordon smiles at me, "You know me too well, young one."

"Yes I do because I grew up with you."

"Well we better get you back," Zordon remarks coming towards me to give me a hug, "May the power protect you."

"It will, especially if I have you on my side." As soon as we break the hug I feel myself being transported back to Ocean Bluff.

"Where were you?" Casey questions me.

"Long story," I remark smiling.

"You're all happy for some odd reason," Casey notices.

"I just had the best moment of my life," I explain.

"Explain now," Casey orders.

A voice wafts into my head and I know who it is, _you can tell him if you really need to. _

_Thank you, my friend. _

"I was with the original mentor of the power rangers."

"You were what?"

"You heard me," I snap.

"What was he like?" Casey asks and the questions keep on coming after that first one.

"Take a breath Casey," I order, "I can't get my answers in with you keep asking me questions."

"He was nice, just how I thought he would be," I explain.

"Wow I can't believe you actually meet him," Casey exclaims.

"I can," I remark smirking, "Someone once said anyone with the great power anything is possible. Being a ranger sometimes has great power."

"Who said that?" Lily asks as she hears me say that statement.

"A woman named Duclea," I tell her.

"Who is she?"

"She helped the rangers after the rangers lost their powers and gained the power of the animal spirits almost like the ones you use now. Billy was the wolf, Aisha the bear, Tommy the falcon, Rocky the ape, Kimberly the crane, and Adam the frog."

"Wow so we are kind of like the original rangers after they lost their powers."

"Yes, and know I would never hurt you guys. Zordon and I had a long talk about you guys."

"All bad most likely," Theo remarks as he enters the room.

"No just you guys being inexperienced and have trouble knowing what needs to be done about a battle in order to prepare."

"So bad stuff."

"No, not at all. All rangers are inexperienced at first and as they get older they learn new stuff, but since I've watched every season I know what to prepare for and things like that."

"Sure you do," Theo remarks rolling his eyes.

"I do better than you guys."

"Always train even in a time of peace," I quote my friend Marie, who I role play with.

"Huh?"

"You always want to prepare yourself for a battle, its constant training but you can have some fun doing it," I remark smirking remembering all the pranks that were pulled on me.

"What do you mean you can have fun?"

"Well stealth training could be sneaking into each other's rooms to pull a prank or battle training can be to music. That kind of thing," I explain.

"That does sound like fun," Theo remarks.

"See you can do that sort of thing to train."

"Here's an idea," the oh so silent RJ remarks, "why doesn't Liz plan our next training session?"

"You sure RJ?" I question him, "I can make it brutal if I want or make it fun."

"Yes I'm sure." I rub my hands evilly together and give the team an evil glare.

"Welcome to the world of hell." All of them shudder at the remark.

"You really aren't going to make it hell are you?"

"No that was just for fun but you will have a different task, specializing in each of you talents."

"Like what?"

"I'll have to think about it," I remark smirking. I have a few ideas already but I need to finalize them first.

"Well I have to go plan things out so I'll be back later," I remark, "RJ do you have a day and time for me?"

"Yes tomorrow 3 pm."

"Done, now I must go." I go out of the place and think how I can come up with a good training session.

I walk for a good bit trying to find good training spots or a good place to think. I find an empty park and sit down on a bench not worry about anything else.

The park was peaceful but I had a strange feeling someone was watching me. As soon as I got that feeling I prepared my mind for a battle. Suddenly rinshi attack me.

"Great," I mutter as I punch and kick them, "why do they have to attack while I'm planning?"

Five of them surround me trying to get a hold of me but I jump into the air above them as they run towards me and flip out of the way. They land on top of one another.

"Dog pile," I remark laughing as one then tries to attack me from behind by grabbing my arms.

"Really, that's the best you got?" I taunt as I wrestle my arms free from its grasp. The rinshi try to shove me forward but then I remember a trick I taught my friend. As I lean forward because of the rinshi push and kick the crotch area.

Meanwhile the rest of the gang is doing stuff around the pizza shop. They suddenly hear the alarm go off and rush upstairs seeing Liz getting attacked.

"Guys, we have to help her," Casey orders.

"She seems to be fairing well," RJ remarks as he watches Liz knocks another rinshi down. As soon as RJ says that more rinshi show up.

"Now we help," Casey remarks, "Ready?"

"Ready!" his team announces, "Jungle spirit, spirit unleashed."

They finally arrive to my aid.

"About time you guys showed up," I snarl as I fight off another one, "these knock offs don't know when to quit. How do you destroy these things?"

"You have to hit them hard against something," Casey explains.

I slam a rinshi against the ground and hit as hard as possible.

"Yes, but man does that hurt," I mutter.

"Surround Liz," RJ orders. They stand in a circle around me.

"Great," I mutter.

They continue to fight of the horrible things.

"Liz, get yourself to safety," The red ranger orders.

"Right," I agree and take off.

I watch from behind a tree careful not to get caught in the cross fire.

"They are really good but something's not right," I mutter, "Something worse is going to happen I just know it."

As soon as I say that a monster appears with Camille. The monster looks like something from a horror film. A really bad one. It looked almost like a giant cockroach.

"Great just great," I mutter. They come closer to where I am.

"Don't kill her just stun her. Dai Shi wants her alive," Camille says in her monotone.

"I have to avoid getting in everyone's way but I also may have to fight," I mutter under my breath, "guess my training is starting earlier than I expected."

I look up at the tree I'm standing near and look at my outfit and see it's the perfect camouflage. Even though I'm not good at climbing trees, I feel my animal spirit tell me to climb so I do so.

"The girl is here somewhere," Camille snarls.

"Shall I check everywhere?" The cockroach questions the general.

"Yes," the chameleon hisses.

_I wish I had a communicator of some sort,_ I consider.

Suddenly I feel something appear on my wrist and look down. It looks like a watch but any true ranger fan would know it's the original power rangers' communicator. I smile as I know it was a gift from Zordon.

"Guys," I whisper into it, "I need help. Camille and a monster are trying to get me."

"How did you get this frequency?" RJ asks me.

"No time to explain," I snap, "Just get your butts over here."

I watch as the rangers turn around and see the monster. I breathe a sigh of relief and silently thank Zordon that he gave me a communicator.

_You may not be a ranger yet, but that doesn't mean I can't help you out,_ his reply came.

Again I thank the mentor. _You have no idea how much I needed that. I know I might have had a chance but I didn't know for sure. _

_You must have confidence in your skills_. The line brings back so many memories of "Switching places."

I continue to watch but isn't happy when I see the monster attack the tree I'm in.

"Aw shit," I mutter. Then I quickly remember the device on my wrist can teleport me but I can't risk it. I quickly jump as my animal spirit and I have become one. I land without a sound. The "knock off" putties keep attacking the people scaring the crap out of them.

"RJ," I say into the communicator once more, "I've got the rinshi you guys get the monster."

RJ responds, "Right."

I take off praying that they don't get hurt too badly. I enter the city and see chaos people running everywhere. I see an officer who's trying to calm down the crowd.

"I hate these knock offs," I mutter as I approach the officer, "Sir, we need to get this area settled. These things are trying to scare us on purpose."

"Yeah well it's working," the officer remarks as one comes towards us.

"Stay calm," I instruct him, "I've got this."

I punch the enemy hard.

"So you're a friend right?" He asks me stiffly.

"Yes, now get the people out of here as fast as possible. I can handle these guys."

"You sure?" he questions me.

"Yes I'm positive. Now go," I order him. There are at least a hundred or so attacking the city, I pray that the team is doing all right. I feel as though my animal spirit wants to come out and combine with me like it did with Jarrod.

"Yes you can come out," I remark silently. My body gets completely covered in a wolf's armor.

"I like it, but I have to fight," I mutter. I continue to fight off the rinshi but they don't seem to stop coming.

The team finally defeats the cockroach and arrives at the city.

"Glad you guys have arrived," I remark.

"Who are you?" Casey asks me as he approaches.

"Let's see if you recognize this, my friend," I remark as I pull out a sword and make the same movements as I did when I fought against the imaginary figure. The rinshi are surprised that I have a sword but still come at me.

"Piece of cake." I do a sweep extend and get up as fast as possible and act as I'm dancing but I fight as well. I have one girl revolution battle mix by Superchick stuck in my head as if fight. Eventually all the rinshi disappear. I smile behind my armor knowing the rangers are going to continue to wonder who I am.

"I'll ask you again stranger. Who are you?" Casey questions me.

"Let's see if you recognize this phrase, I already went through the same thing with Lily," I remark trying to retain my laughter as they didn't recognize my fighting style.

"I still don't know."

"Alright let's try this one, use it like a shark saber," I remark again.

"Why am I having a hard time placing your voice," the yellow ranger remarks.

"I swear I'm not changing it at all," I tell them, "Last chance, No time to explain get your butts over here."

"Liz?" RJ questions. I roll my eyes.

"Took you long enough," I snap, crossing my arms across my chest.

"How is that possible?"

"It's the same way Dai Shi uses Jarrod's animal spirit to make armor. I did the same thing."

"Man that is so cool," Lily remarks.

"Let's get back to the loft," Casey orders. As we walk off we start talking more.

"Why didn't you tell us you could do that?" Theo questions.

"To be honest I didn't know I could until my animal spirit said I could."

"That's wicked."

"No hard feelings?" I question the group as we enter the loft.

"Not when it comes from a sister," Lily remarks.

Fran is shocked to see all of us laughing.

"Man I wish I could have seen your faces when you finally figured out who it was in the wolf armor," I remark laughing.

"Yeah well we were shocked alright. How come you didn't just straight out tell us?" Theo asks.

"It was more fun watching you guys be dumbfounded."

"What happened out there?" Fran asks.

"Camille showed up and I had to get out of there and I found out more rinshi were attacking the city so I went there," I explain, "Lupa and I combined somehow don't ask and I was in wolf armor to fight. These guys had no idea it was me until I said one line and then RJ picked up on it."

"How long did it take them?"

"A good fifteen minutes of fighting and repeating past lines," I remark.

"I noticed you fighting but didn't know for sure if it was you," Fran explains.

"Yeah that was me, even though those guys didn't figure it out," I state pointing at the team.

"So did you figure out our training for tomorrow?" Theo asks.

"Kind of, but I still have to figure some things out," I answer.

"Maybe I could help?" RJ offered.

"No you can't I'm sorry but this is something I have to plan on my own. Just be prepared for anything," I remark knowing that the training was on him and Dom.

I enter my room and sigh as I remembered this would be my room for a lot longer than I expected. I slide down a wall, feeling the rough paint as I go.

_I'm a ranger. In all my life I never believed it could happen. I always pictured myself a ranger in my mind but to be one in my life for real is, how would the originals put it oh yeah, morphinmonal. The rinshi are quite annoying though,_ I consider as I am sitting on the ground. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the knock on the door or the frantic yelling of Casey.

"LIZ, LIZ," He shouts finally breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh sorry Casey," I remark as I open the door.

"Are you alright?" He questions as he sits on the orange covered bed.

"Yeah, why?"

"You were gone for almost an hour. We thought you left or something like that."

I playfully shove him, "Casey, I'm fine just blown away by some things and what did I tell you on my first day here?"

"You wouldn't leave without saying goodbye that's not who you are," Casey remarks smiling.

"Yeah if I go off on my own 95% of the time it's to think or to work on stuff. It's not because I don't care about you guys, I do. I just need time to think."

"You taking the weight of the world again?" He asks playfully.

"I thought that was the red ranger's job," I taunt back. His jaw hits the floor.

"I'm kidding," I answer his expression, "anyone can take the weight of the team."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes I'm sure about it, I wouldn't be saying if I wasn't sure," I remark laughing. I could see the wheels turning in Casey's head as I looked into his blue eyes.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?"

I glare at him and remark, "How do you know I am?"

He throws his head back and laughs.

"Man, am I going to have to get used to your smart mouth remarks?" Casey questions me.

"Yep, I wouldn't be myself if I didn't make a smart ass remark," I declare laughing.

Casey slowly shakes his head at me, "What am I going to do with my team?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, "Or do you mean me?"

"You in particular are going to be a handful."

"Then I'll be doing my job," I say laughing.

"What?"

"I'm supposed to be a pain in the butt once a day to someone," I explain.

"That's not how it works."

"For me it is."

We both chuckle. Casey runs a hand through his brown hair and shakes his head.

"You have to give us a heads up," I hear him mummer to me.

"Not a chance."

"Come on its dinner time and I'm getting hungry," Casey remarks as his stomach growls.

"I can tell," I remark, "Do you think RJ could make me a mushroom pizza?"

"You want a boring pizza like that?"

"Do I need to remind you that I'm not from this universe and I like a boring pizza every once in a while," I throw back at him.

Casey shakes his head wondering what to do with the newest teammate.

"Don't worry I won't do it all the time. Also you have me for training tomorrow remember?"

"Oh gosh can you at least give me a hint of what you are planning?"

"Not a chance."

"You're not going to tell us anything until tomorrow huh?"

"Why should I?"

"Come on at least give us a hint."

"Nope, RJ never tells you so why should I?"

"You can at least help us prepare better."

I smirk, "Nope not breaking tradition none of the other masters have told you what you have done for each lesson. I'm not either."

I feel another pair of eyes watching me, "Casey go on a head and RJ to make a pineapple mushroom pizza for me."

"You sure?"

"Yes, now go. I will be a few minutes." He turns and leaves but I see concern in his eyes. I breath escapes me as I stand there ready to face the new "demon."

"You can't sneak up on me Master Swoop," I remark not turning around.

"How did you know it was me?" He questions.

"Master Swoop," I say as I turn to face him, "I felt your 'eyes' on me. I have had many people watch me before and able to detect them staring at me."

"You are quite good." He goes to attack me from behind but I turn and fight him.

"You really think you could attack me that easily," I remark smirking at the bat master. I dodge the fan attack and we enter a battle.

"Man why is everything a battle today," I mutter. Swoop's sensitive ear picked up on my mutter and stops his attacks.

"What do you mean?" He questions me as I motion for him to sit.

"I had an attack on me from Camille today and then the rinshi attacks me. I also had a battle with Theo and Lily."

"Interesting, how did all those go?"

"Well my wolf spirit became armor and the rangers had a hard time figuring out who I was. It was a good fifteen minutes of fighting and reciting past lines in order to figure out who I was." Swoop laughed at the thought that the rangers were confused.

"Wow so you really couldn't make it any easier on them?"

"Where the fun in that would be?"

Swoop shakes his head at me. His shoulder length black hair falls in his face. I feel a hand on my shoulder. The leather is cold against my skin. I look over and see the biker type gloves with holes where the knuckles are and a hole near the wrist.

"Can I get a hint of what you have planned for the students?" He inquires.

"Nope, the rangers are outside trying to find out."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes positive," I answer. I go to the door and whispers cover your ears to the master.

"I'm going to make your training hell if you don't get away from the door," I yell and open the door. The rangers all fall down in a pile as I open it.

"See," I remark, "they are in a dog pile in front of me."

"How did you know we were there?" Theo questions.

"To much training on my part and you were blocking the light that comes in from under the door," I answer, "Theo the Swoop technique didn't work either."

"How did you know I was using the swoop technique when the door was closed?"

"I don't need to reveal everything now do I?"

"No you don't."

In the background, we hear Master Swoop laughing. I turn to face him.

"Told ya so," I remark smirking, "they are going to try to get info out of me the entire time until training time."

"You guys should know better than that to get info from someone," Swoop scolded the rangers, "Especially when it deals with your training. I must take my leave. Good luck Liz."

"Thank you," I say, "take care of yourself and may the power protect you."

"Huh?" He looks at me with shock on his face.

"Sorry didn't mean to say the last part."

"No it's fine. I better go. The other masters will get restless if I don't get back soon."

"What does that mean?" Casey inquires.

"What does what mean?" I return.

"May the power protect you," Theo answers.

"It's an old saying," I remark.

"That's not all it is," says a voice behind me. I whip around faster that someone would think. I face a man in his mid forties and spiked hair dressed in black. I sigh knowing it was safe for me to talk freely in front of him.

"Hello my friend," RJ remarks coming up to the man and shaking his hand.

"I got your call and came as fast as I could," the man replied in a gentle but stern matter. I knew it was his leader voice.

"What is troubling you, RJ?" The man asks him.

"We have a slight problem," RJ remarks. The eyebrows rise above the man's brown eyes.

I step forward at this point, "Hello Tommy." He instantly gets in a fighting stance.

"Relax, Dr. O," I say trying to be calm, "I'm a friend not an enemy."

"I've heard that line to many times before to know that's it's a trick." I sigh knowing he would do this. RJ rests his hand on the older man's shoulders.

"Take it easy. She really is a friend."

"It's alright RJ. I've got this. Tommy, I know you better than you think. Does this look familiar?" I remark holding up my wrist, which had the communicator.

"Where did you get that?" He snarls.

"Zordon gave it to me," I reply. I see him go a little weak.

"Easy there my friend," I say coming over to him, "it's time we talked." I put my arm around his waist and we head off to my room.

"What was that about?" Lily asks.

"It's a long story," RJ remarks.

Meanwhile in my room, I help sit Tommy on my bed. His face is pale but staying strong.

"Let me go get you something to drink," I tell him, "I'll be back." I can almost hear his thoughts racing through his head. I go and get him a glass of water.

"Is he going to be alright?" RJ asks me.

"Yeah," I say sighing, "he will be."

"What happened?" Lily asks me.

I sigh again, placing my hands on the counter and hanging my head, "Zordon was his mentor. Remember the story about how someone made the ultimate sacrifice."

"Yeah," Lily responds, "What about it?"

"Zordon made that sacrifice. I must get back. I have a lot to talk to him about."

I walk back into my room and see him still sitting on the bed. I hand him the glass of water.

"Here drink this," I tell him. He slowly regains his coloring in his face.

"Thanks," he says softly, handing me back the empty glass and I set it on the desk that RJ had provided me.

"You're welcome," I remark, "I didn't think I would shock you that bad."

"It's alright," he answers, "I was more shocked that you knew who Zordon was than anything."

"I thought you were going to pass out there," I tell him, "I thought that was only a Kim thing."

I see him wince at the name, "Sorry, didn't mean it like that."

"You do know a lot about me don't you?" he questions me. I shake my head yes.

I place a hand on his shoulder, "I wish Kim didn't do what she did. You didn't deserve it."

"Thanks," he remarks softly.

"No problem." He looks at me and I know that a lot of thoughts are racing through his head.

"Now explain how you know so much about the rangers and me," he tells me in his leader tone.

_Great, _I think, _he's using his leader voice. I can't escape that. _

"You don't have to use your leader tone on me," I tell him, "I was going to tell you as soon as your shock had worn off."

"How did you know about that?" He questions me.

"Tommy, I have known you since I was five years old. I know you're in your mid forties right now, but you still work out so your body is pretty young. I'm surprised you're not another color. I am from a place where you are a show and it's hard to do sometimes not to give away every detail about the future. When I was five, you were the green ranger when I was around age ten you were the red ranger for two years and then when I was 15 or 16 you were the black ranger."

"Wow, so you really do know about me and my history."

"Yes I do and it's not easy. I meet Zordon by accident."

"How could you meet him by accident I thought he had passed on?"

"Apparently he went back to Eltar, he and I talked about the rangers a bit."

"Man I wish I could have seen him," Tommy remarks.

"You will someday," I tell him. Suddenly my communicator goes off, the same tones that Tommy heard all those years ago.

"Go ahead," I say into the communicator bring it close to my mouth. I glance over at Tommy and he is a little shocked I knew how to use it.

"Liz, I'm very happy to report that I have found a way home for you," I hear the voice say.

"Zordon?" Tommy asks as I move the communicator closer to him.

"Yes, Tommy it's me," Zordon remarks. I can hear the smile in Zordon's voice to hear the Falcon's voice once again.

"It's so good to hear from you again." Tommy's face brightens up but at the same time starts to pale again.

"Same goes for you Tommy."

"You should rest Tommy," I tell him without pressing the button on the communicator so Zordon couldn't hear us.

"No, I'll be alright," he tells me. I glare at him but he doesn't do anything about it.

"Continue Zordon," I tell him.

"There is a portal not too far from where you are now, that is your ticket home."

"Zordon, it's not safe for her to go back," Tommy interjects.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," I tell them both.

Suddenly the alarms go off for a monster attack. RJ calls us all to the screens.

"Aw shit," I mutter, "Zordon, we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Many enemies near the portal and I'm afraid that they are going to enter my world."

"If that does occur the rangers will have to take the battle to your world."

"You guys ready to take up this battle?" I ask the team.

"We are if you are," they respond.

"Tommy, you still have access to your Ninjetti powers," I hear Zordon tell him.

"Let's try it," he says, "Ninja Ranger power."

He felt the familiar white ninja outfit encircle him. I smile as I see him in the uniform.

"Good to see you in white again my friend," I tell him. He pulls down the mask and smiles at me as well.

"Alright, let's get to work," He tells us.

"May I do the honors Tommy?"

"What honors?"

"Saying the phase."

"Sure go ahead," He remarks smiling at me.

"It's morphin' time!" I shout, "Spirit of the Canadian Wolf."

"Jungle Beast, Spirit unleashed," The team shouts out.

"Ours were so much simpler back in the day," Tommy remarks laughing.

I smile underneath my armor.

"We ready to do this?" Tommy asks the team.

"Let's do this." We remark.

______________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Does Liz finally get to go home? Does she get to do her training with the rangers? What is her training for them? Does Tommy really help her get back home? Jediranger101 will be helping me with the next chapter so stay tuned. Also stay tuned for the next chapter of Double Life, written by Jediranger101 and myself, where Billy and Kim switch bodies. Also if you like Double life, check out Princes of the Universe.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to all that have reviewed the story. School is interfering with my writing time.

**Aims5**: Thanks for looking forward to the next chapter. I'm having a fun time writing the story just need to sort some things out.

**Dark Priestess66**: Thank you for wanting to give me the correct morphing saying but I realized my mistakes after I posted. Zordon is going to show up quite frequently (Oops! Just gave some future events away. *curses softly to self*)

**Guardianranger**: thanks for the review.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter five: Am I really going home?

As Tommy, Theo, Casey, Lily, RJ, Dom, and I arrive at the park, I get a strange feeling. The park has trees everywhere with lots of patches of green. The air is strong with the scent of flowers. We see the rinshi attacking different people.

"Let's tag team them guys," Casey orders.

"Right!" We shout in agreement. Tommy and I pair up but it's not as how he wants it and I understand.

"Back to back?" I question my partner.

"No, if we are going to do this right, we have to be alert at all times," He answers my question.

"Got it."

They come at us with shocking speed but one thing they don't know is that Tommy can ninja streak.

"These guys remind me of the tengus and putties combined," Tommy tells me as we rage on.

"You're right. I never thought about that. Hey, how about a little high and low?" I ask him.

"You got it," He answers but had to think about what I was talking about.

The rinshi attempt to dodge our attacks but when we do high and low there is no escape. One comes at us from behind while we are attacking another, grabbing Tommy in the process because I explained to him I can't launch my body into the air like he can. He understood and took the high part. While in the grip of a rinshi, his feet are on the ground and he throws the rinshi over his shoulder. I continue to fight as he's doing that and suddenly get grabbed myself.

"Liz!" Tommy shouts grabbing the others attention.

"I've got it. Continue fighting," I shout. The rinshi has me in almost the same grip as Tommy's but suddenly Tommy's white knight syndrome kicks in and he has to help me out. He grabs the rinshi by the back of the collar on its neck and pulls the rinshi off me.

"Thanks," I snarl, "but I could have handled that myself. I'm not weak okay?"

"Okay," he says, I can see in his eyes that he was offended.

"We'll talk later about the white knight syndrome," I scold him.

Meanwhile Theo and Lily have teamed up; they fight with a mace and fan. Lily throws the mace at the rinshi. While Theo uses the swoop technique on the rinshi. Theo swoops in and cuts the rinshi. Lily continues to hurl the mace at them. Eventually they defeat the enemies around them.

Casey is fighting on his own, for a while. He is using his shark sabers to attack the rinshi. He flies across the grass cutting the rinshi. He crosses his arms and brings them out to cut the rinshi.

I look over at the portal and notice that the rinshi were only a distraction. Camille and some of the monsters are entering the portal.

"Guys," I shout, "look at the portal. Camille and some of the others are going through."

"I hate when that happens," Tommy says.

"Me too," I tell him, "let's go. My home is in trouble."

I feel the sweat fall down my face under my armor. The blue and purple swirl of the portal starts to close even more as we get closer.

"We got to go now before Camille gets too far ahead of us. That portal is closing faster every second we wait," Casey orders.

"I agree," the rest of the gang remarks. Suddenly my watch goes off.

"Yes Zordon?" I question as I raise the device to my mouth.

"There has been a shift in the time line a bit."

"Yes I know. We are going now."

We all jump through the portal. As we do it feels almost as though we are being teleported. We land on patches of grass rolling in the process.

"Where are we?" I question, "This isn't my college or anywhere I've ever been before."

"I think I know," Tommy answers, "I think it's some place in California but I don't know where exactly."

"We have to find those idiots," Casey remarks.

"Oh just listen for the screams," I tell them laughing.

Suddenly as if on cue screams erupted from the area.

"Let's go," I tell them. We take off and find the rinshi attacking the city. The sweat continues to fall almost falling in my eyes. I wish I could take this helmet off. I check my surroundings as I fight real quick and see the others are working just as hard as I am. I realize that Tommy is no longer in his ninja garbs but his power suit. I smile under my helmet as I continue to fight. It was good to see Tommy in the power suit. Suddenly though Camille comes and attacks me. I do my best to fight unpredictable but it's like she's reading my mind. I whip out my wolf blade and fight like I'm using my saber. She aims for my head and I drop down low doing a sweep kick in the process. I remember all my attacks when I use my saber. As I do a sweep kick, Camille falls down and I get up. I aim my saber at her as I'm going in for the kill; she calls out her animal spirit.

"Oh that's how you want to play," I taunt, "Call to the beast inside bring out the Canadian wolf."

I see the dark grey wolf come out of my chest. It burns a bit but not a bad burn a good one if that's even possible. It was ready to take on the green chameleon. Bearing her teeth the wolf goes in for the attack. The chameleon whips its tail around the wolf dodges it as the spirits are fighting so are its masters. Luckily I learned how to fight with my animal spirit fighting at the same time. Camille is weaker without her animal spirit so it's easier to take her down, but since my spirit and I have practiced to be strong without depending on each other. I never expected to take on Camille by myself but I prepared for it just in case.

"You are weak without your animal spirit," I taunt, "I have learned not to fully depend on my animal spirit so I don't have to concentrate on my spirit's fighting."

"You're the weak one if you think you can't concentrate on the spirits fighting," She taunts back.

"No," I tell her shaking my head, "I've just learned to do that."

She is focusing more on her animal spirit than me. Even before I learned I had an animal spirit I learned how to fight without depending on something else.

"You're making mistakes," I snarl.

"You're the one making mistakes," Camille snarls back.

"Oh really and then how come I've gotten you on the ground at least five times since you brought out your animal spirit?" I taunt.

Camille is silent after that taunt.

"Dai Shi won't be happy with you when he finds out you got your butt handed to you by a neo night," I taunt again. At this point I see the others have defeated their enemies and are coming over to help me. Camille blends in and takes off after calling in her animal spirit. I am sitting on the ground as the gang comes over.

"Are you alright?" Tommy asks me. I am surprised that I'm not asleep. That battle really wore me out.

"I'll be fine I just need to rest. That took a lot out of me," I tell them. Lily and Casey help me up but I'm not stable. The instantly put their arms around me to support me.

"Thanks," I tell them, "Tommy, you and I need to have a talk after I get some sleep."

"Alright," He says, "let's go find you some place to rest."

"That's if I don't fall asleep right here," I enlighten them laughing.

We are now in civilian clothing by now. I made sure to have Lily, Casey, Theo, RJ, and Dom had those on them before we left. We continue walking a bit and we finally have a hotel but the gang realizes that they have no money.

"How much does it cost to get a room?" I ask the desk clerk, sleepily.

"200 dollars a night ma'am," He tells me.

"Does it matter how many people are in the room?" RJ questions.

"Well there can be four people in a room max but if you have less than that it's half the price," He explains.

"We'll be right back," Lily tells him as we go and sit in the lobby.

"What are we going to do? We have no money and Liz looks like she's going to fall asleep right here," Casey remarks.

"Well I think I can help with that," I tell them sleepily, "it's part of my college money but I really need some sleep and I know we all need a good shower. I have almost a thousand dollars with me. If it's three rooms for about 500, I can do it. Lily and I will share a room. The rest of you will have to decide who gets a single. We would have to see how much a single is."

"I say we draw straws," Casey suggests.

"I think since Tommy has the most experience he should get his own room," RJ tells the group.

"I don't care who gets it as long as I get some sleep," I snarl.

"Alright let's just get the rooms before Liz kills us," Tommy commands.

We walk back up to the counter and ask the desk clerk how much it is for a single room.

"Its fifty dollars," He replies. Everyone but the desk clerk eyes me. I nod.

"Well take one double, one room with four people and one single please," RJ tells him.

"How will you be paying for it?"

"Debit card," I answer.

"Alright."

I hand him the card and he swipes it and gives us the keys and room numbers.

"Room 200 is the double, room 202 is the four, and 204 is the single," He tells us and we thank him and walk towards the elevator hitting two.

As soon as we get to the rooms there is a fight between the boys of who gets the single.

"Let them fight over it," I tell Lily as Casey let her take most of my weight, "let's just get in the room."

Lily swipes the card and leads us into the room. I instantly grab a bed and lay down. I still hear the bickering outside but I'm too tired to care. Lily goes and takes a quick shower which I'm out like a light so I don't hear her shower.

Meanwhile in the hallway, the boys are bickering away.

"I should get the room," Everyone is shouting.

Lily finishes her shower quickly gets dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and goes outside the room.

"You might as well spar as much as you guys bicker. The winner gets the single," Lily snarls.

"That's not a bad idea Lily,"

The boys go find a place to spar. I am still sleeping and wake up an hour later. Lily is sitting flipping through tv channels.

"Hey," I say a little cheerier now that I had a nap.

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah a lot that nap helped," I say stretching, "Where are the boys?"

"Sparing," Lily remarks.

I shake my head, "Should've known." I walk over to the window in our room which wasn't far from where the boys were sparring.

"Should've known what?" Lily questions me.

I point out the window and see the boys sparring but Tommy has taken out every single one of them expect RJ.

"This is going to be interesting," I remark watching the two spar.

"Wolf master vs. Tommy who's going to win?" questions Lily.

"My money is on Tommy," I remark.

"You sure about that?" Lily asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure," I remark smiling, "also Tommy has the animal spirit of the falcon."

"How much do you want to bet?" She questions me.

"How about whoever wins has to do the laundry for a week," I remark betting.

"Deal," Lily says as she faces me to shake my hand to seal the deal and I do the same.

"You know Tommy is a six degree black belt," I remark off handily.

"What?" Lily questions.

"He has been doing martial arts most of his life. I wouldn't be surprised if he wins," I explain smiling.

Lily and I watch as the falcon and the wolf battle. Tommy does a roundhouse kick as RJ attempts to dodge it by flipping over Tommy. Tommy allows RJ to flip over him but not without having RJ deliver a kick into Tommy's back. I see him wince a bit but he recovers.

"RJ's going to win," Lily sings.

"You don't know that for sure," I snarl back, "You underestimate Tommy. He's lead three teams and has gone through four colors. Yes, RJ's a master but that doesn't mean anything in my book."

Lily shoots me a confused look.

"Watch and you'll see what I mean," I explain.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Casey and Theo watch the duel, they have no idea the skill level Tommy's at. Tommy continues to fight with his heart and soul. RJ notices the change in Tommy. The falcon doesn't to be phased by the wolf master's fighting pattern. Tommy is trying to switch up the fighting styles, but has a hard time with it.

"You're not bad RJ," Tommy comments.

"Neither are you but we still have a long way to go," RJ tells him.

"I don't think so," Tommy snarls and uses a Jason move as RJ aims at Tommy's chest. RJ is more prepared for the move than he was with Liz. RJ recovers easily.

"Liz used the same move on me earlier," RJ tells him.

"Really?" Tommy questions the wolf master.

"Really but it wasn't as smooth as yours."

Tommy laughs but continues to fight.

"I wish I could have seen yours and Liz's fight," Tommy tells RJ.

"It was interesting. She caught me off guard a few times."

They talk as they continue to fight but RJ gets in a lucky shot and knocks Tommy hard on the ground.

"Alright you win," Tommy remarks.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

While Lily and I watch, I can't believe it. The falcon has fallen. I glance over at Lily and she's jumping up and down.

"Looks like you'll be doing laundry for a week," she says.

"Yeah I know," I tell her.

The boys come back up and I tell Lily to leave the room.

"Tommy, time to have that talk I told you we were going to have," I tell him.

"Oh you are in trouble," Casey sings.

"Casey, do I need to remind you who is doing the planning for your training?" I scold him.

"Alright you win," he gives in.

I shut the door as we enter the room. I suddenly start burst out laughing.

"You really told Casey huh?" Tommy questions me.

"Well I'm doing their training, so if they do anything they regret. I can make their training hell," I explain.

"Interesting but that's not what you wanted to talk to me about huh?" he asks me.

"No it's not."

Tommy runs a hand through his hair.

"Look," I say facing him as we were sitting side by side on a bed, "I can take care of myself. I've had to back home. No one is there to protect me. It's only me protecting myself. I also know your white knight syndrome comes out often when you're around other girls."

"Sorry Liz," He apologizes, "I forgot how bad my white knight syndrome can be."

I laugh at him, "it's alright. I just needed you to know that I'm alright if I say I can handle it I can alright?"

"Alright." He looks like he's defeated a bit.

"I don't mind it sometimes but still I have a guy but it's a long distance relationship and he's not around to protect me. I don't even really have my parents to protect me. I entered the real world this past year and it's been tough. I've had friend's boyfriends freak out on me and they are worst than a girl I'm friends I'm with. If he doesn't even hear from the girl after twenty minutes he flips out."

Tommy and I share a laugh.

"That's bad," Tommy states.

"Yeah it is. He also assumes that I'm the mind reader and have talked to his girlfriend every single second."

Tommy shakes his head, "I wasn't even that bad with my girlfriends."

"I know and yes I remember you're Mr. forgetful as well," I inform him. Tommy playfully shoves me.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I wonder what is going on in there," Lily comments as she and the guys are listening outside the door.

"I don't know whatever it is though, they are laughing." Theo replies.

"I know what they're doing," RJ says as he sneaks up on the group causing them to jump.

"What are they doing?"

"Liz is clearing the air with Tommy and he's doing the same with her."

"How do you know?" Casey questions his master.

"I know Liz pretty well and she's got to clear the air with everyone if we are going to work as a team," RJ explains.

"Man I'm beginning to think she would be a better leader than me," Casey informs the group.

"No don't say that. She just has more experience with the rangers than any of us," RJ tells them.

"What?"

"She has known about the rangers for thirteen years of her life."

"Is that how she knows how to fight like she does?" Theo asks.

"Yes, that's also from her own training she's doing herself."

"Oh."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tommy and I continue to talk about different and then suddenly I feel something.

"Shush for a moment, and cover your ears," I instruct the rainbow ranger.

I walk over to the door and shout, "CUBS, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

"Wow didn't know you had the lungs for that?" Tommy comments.

"You have no idea," I say to him smirking. I suddenly hear running away from the door.

"How did you know they were there?" Tommy asks me raising an eyebrow.

"I heard their voices."

Tommy and I start laughing.

"Man that was great," Tommy notes.

"They have been trying to figure out what I'm planning for a while now."

"What are you planning?"

"Not telling," I tell him, smirking.

"God you and the masters are just as bad as the cubs," I inform him shaking my head.

"So did you really catch RJ off guard a few times in the duel against him?" Tommy asks changing the subject.

"Yeah I did. It was quite funny. I still can't believe you lost Mr. 6th degree black belt."

"How did you know?"

"Did research of course."

"Man, I hate you sometimes."

"I know. So we are okay now right?"

"Yeah we are fine," Tommy says placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Shall we give them a little performance?" I ask.

"Are you sure they are still listening?"

"Yes," I tell him.

"Alright we shall."

"Remember make it completely convincing even slam the door when you leave."

"Deal."

"Let's do it."

"Liz, I can't believe you thought my white knight syndrome would get in the way of the team!"

"Well, you're so pigheaded you couldn't see that," I fire back.

"Who are you calling pigheaded stubborn ass," Tommy returns.

"Oh I'm a stubborn ass? Who is it that can't even go into retirement? Who is Mr. Rainbow ranger?"

"I can't help it!" He shouts, "You know what I'm done. I'm going to go and hang out with people my age."

"Fine what do I care?" I yell, "You know what, Kim is better off without you."

"Low blow," he snarls.

"Sorry," I whisper back, "you know I didn't mean it."

I walk over to him and give him a quick hug.

"It's alright. We better continue this or they'll get suspicious."

"You sure?"

"Yeah just no Kim comments."

"Got it. Sorry about that again."

We break apart and continue the yelling match.

"I can't believe you would say something like that!" Tommy shouts.

"I could do a lot worse you know!"

"Really? You wouldn't dare!"

"You're right I wouldn't dare but I could!" Tommy winks at me and I continue, "Get your feathered ass out of here right now you old dinosaur!"

"Fine I will," Tommy shouts back and walks to the door and slams it as he walks out.

"Liz, are you okay?" Lily asks as she and the gang had heard the shouting match.

"Yeah I'm fine," I snarl keeping up with the performance.

"It sounded like he was going to hit you there when it was quiet."

"He wouldn't lay a hand on me," I inform her.

"What?"

"Did you guys really think we were mad?"

"Yeah."

I burst out laughing, "You guys have so much to learn about me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain with the rest of the gang. Let me just go knock on the guy's door."

"Guys open up," I say knocking.

"How could you do that to the team?" Casey scolds me, opening the door.

"Let me just speak to Tommy," I answer him, half tempted to push through them.

"No, you have done enough damage," Theo says as he came to the door.

"Come on let me talk with him," I beg at the moment.

"It's alright guys let her in," Tommy tells them in his authoritative tone.

"Thank you," I tell the gang as I push by them.

"Theo, go get Lily and RJ," Casey orders him, as he thought Tommy and I would get into another fight.

"You sure you can take both of them?"

"Yes," Casey remarks shaking his head, "now go."

Casey turns around and is shocked that Tommy and I are hugging each other with no fighting or anything.

"You guys okay?" Casey asks.

"Yeah," Tommy says quietly. We sit there for a few minutes no tears are shed or nothing is said. I know I hit a low blow with the Kim comment and I know Tommy just needs sometime.

"Sorry about that," I tell him once again, softly.

"It's alright," He tells me, "you're lucky Haley wasn't here. She would have slapped you for that."

Before I am about to respond the rest of the gang walks in and we break apart.

"Did you enjoy the yelling match?" Tommy asks the gang.

"What exactly happened one moment you guys were quietly talking and then Liz yells at us the next you guys are in a bicker fight?" Casey asks.

Tommy and I burst out laughing.

"We were hoping you heard that," I explain.

"What?" The gang shouts at us.

"We did that on propose," Tommy answers.

"How could you guys do that to us?" Theo remarks outraged.

"It was payback for listening in," I tell them.

"So you guys aren't really mad at each other?" Lily asks.

"No, not at all," Tommy and I say at the same time.

"Tommy was never going to lay a hand on me," I inform them, "I went to the lowest I could go for a reason."

"She wanted to make me slam the door even though we already had that planned."

"So the Kim comment was the lowest she could go?" Lily questions.

"Yes, which she shouldn't have done but did anyway. That's why it was silent for a few minutes," Tommy explains looking at me.

"I was apologizing to him for that and that's why you thought something happened when nothing really did. I wanted you guys to think something did though."

"That's cruel."

"That's what you get for listening into a conversation that was meant to be private."

"Man, are you sure he wasn't going to lay a hand on you Liz?" Lily asks me one more time.

"I wouldn't hurt her at all and she knew that. She knows me well enough to know I wouldn't do that," Tommy explains to her.

"So when you came to talk to him after the fight and I got mad at you, is that why you responded so calmly?" Casey questions.

"Yes because it was all a fake," I explain.

"Why did Tommy look so hurt though?"

"He was hurt. I hit a really low blow and it hurt him," I explain, "another reason why I did that is so you would really think we were mad at each other when he came in."

Tommy smiled at the fact, "No wonder you had that all planned."

"Yep," I tell him, "again I'm really sorry about that."

"I know," He responds.

RJ couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You two are nuts," RJ shouts out of nowhere.

"I know," I respond smirking.

"Man I still can't believe you guys did that," Casey informs us as his shock hasn't worn off yet.

"One red to another don't think anything isn't possible with a girl involved especially one who knows how to plan," Tommy explains, "also when you have been a ranger as long as I have you get used to this sort of thing."

"Tommy," I tell him sternly.

"It's true," Tommy tells the group.

"What was with the feathered ass and old dinosaur comment we heard?" Theo asks.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" I question the teacher sitting beside me, trying not to laugh.

"I'll do it," Tommy says smiling, "feathered ass referred to my animal spirit and dinosaur referred to my latest power."

The gang shakes their heads at us as Tommy and I burst out laughing.

"Was that the best comment you could come up with to get me out of the room?" Tommy questions.

"Hey you try doing something that fast without trying to sound too insulting," I answer.

"So you guys are okay now the air is cleared?" RJ asks.

"The air between us was fine before. I just need his white knight syndrome to stop getting in my way during a battle," I explain.

"So you guys were never really mad at each other?" Lily asks.

"Not at all. I could never get mad at the falcon," I tell her.

Tommy smiles at this, "It takes a while to warm up to Liz, but once you do she's a lot of fun."

"Thanks," I tell him.

"Liz, you are one of the craziest people I've ever meet," Casey says.

"I agree with Casey," Lily and Theo agree.

"I am crazy but that's what makes life fun," I explain to them.

"She's right. Where is the fun if you can't be crazy? In a way she's just like my buddy named Rocky."

"Ah Rocky nicknamed Ape man because of his animal spirit is the ape but he's also the bottomless pit."

"Wow, you remember all that about him?" Tommy questions me.

"Yeah, he is also known as the prankster of the group," I inform him.

"Man where do you store that info?"

"The useless info department," I joke.

"Are we all a team?"

"Of course were we ever not?"

"When Liz first joined us we weren't."

"Yeah well now that's different," Tommy states, putting his hand out. I know what he's doing and I put my hand on top of his.

The others follow suit.

"On three," Tommy says.

"One, two, three, Power rangers," We all shout.

"We are now a team but we are allowed to have conflicts," Tommy explains to the team.

I glance over at the clock and it reads three pm. _Time to get the training into action_, I think.

"Alright, Dom, Tommy, and RJ you need to leave the room," I order.

"Why?" RJ asks.

"Training time," I inform them.

"Is it that time already?" Casey asks.

I nod my head and the three older men walked out of the room.

"Alright this is going to be interesting," I mutter and then raise my voice, "For your training today, one moment." I get up and walk to the door and look through the peep hole. I see the three men sitting at the door listening.

"Thought so," I mutter and open the door. The three men fall into the room.

"Do I need to remind you of what happened when the cubs listened in?" I inquire them.

"Yes," they respond.

"Get your sorry butts out of this area now you are not allowed to listen in to my training plans," I tell them. I watch them to make sure they leave and leave the door open not making the same mistake twice.

"How do you know if they're going to stay away?" Theo questions.

"If they know what's good for them they will," I explain smirking, "also just like Tommy said I'm like Rocky and if I'm anything like Rocky he knows to stay away."

"So what is our training today?" Casey asks.

"You will each have to pull a prank on either Tommy, Dom, or RJ," I begin, "here are the rules. First, you cannot communicate with each other but you have to find out a way to let each other know who you are hitting with your prank. Second you have to report everything to me. Don't even try reading what I write down. You won't be able to read it. Third the prank must be at night while they are sleeping or during the day."

"So we all have to pull a prank and have it go off without a hitch?" Theo questions.

"Yes that is correct."

"Are we allowed to ask you questions?" Lily asks.

"I'll have to think about that," I tell them even though I already know the answer. I look like I am going to ponder for a few minutes and hum to myself.

"Alright you guys can ask me two questions each," I instruct them.

"One question before this all begins, how is this helping us?" Casey asks me.

"Well for one you can't tell anyone about the prank and you have to set it up without a hitch so it deals with stealth and it's also team work because you can't communicate each other."

"Wait how does it work on teamwork?" Theo asks.

"It works on teamwork because you have to fully trust one another on what the others are doing," I explain.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh she's good," Tommy mutters to the group. Liz had forgotten his invisibility.

The other two are waiting in another room while Tommy gets the information.

"We weren't supposed to know but I needed a better idea what was going on."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hear chuckling and get up moving towards the door in the process. I close my eyes as I get closer to the door and concentrate.

_There is someone there pup,_ Lupa tells Liz.

_I thought so just have to find out where through. _

_He's to the right of the door. _I chuckle.

I go and feel for the invisible man. I find him kicking him in the process.

"What the hell?" Tommy shouts.

"You should have known something was up when I walked of the door. You should have run Dr. Tommy Oliver." Tommy is on the ground at this point. I kicked right in the middle of his frame so even if he jumped he would get hit in the legs or if he ducked his head would have been hit.

"You don't play nice do you?" He spits out at me.

"I told you guys to stay away and you didn't so you pay the price now go crawl back to the rest of them and do not tell them the information you have received or I will assign the worse prank to you," I snarl at him in his ear and low enough that the cubs can't hear it.

"Fine you win, but this isn't over just yet," He warns me.

"Bring it," I taunt, "I've gotten a ton of pranks on me. I can handle yours."

"You really think so?"

"Yes," I snarl.

Tommy gives in and walks off. He's not happy and I can tell.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Tommy enters the room, Dom and RJ are shocked by the expression on his face.

"What happened?" RJ questions Tommy.

"Liz found me somehow. I don't know how," Tommy growls.

"How I thought your invisibility protected you," Dom asks.

"I thought it did to but I guess her animal spirit connected with mine and found me that way."

"That's very advanced even for someone her age," RJ ponders.

"Huh?" Tommy looks at RJ.

"No one not even myself can locate someone's animal spirit."

"She must be using something else as well," Tommy suggests.

"I doubt it," Dom says sighing.

They continue to discuss how Liz found Tommy but didn't realize that Liz was planning her revenge on them.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Casey and Theo sit alone in their room trying to figure out what prank they were going to do. Liz gave them specific instructions only to talk to her and no one on the team which seemed weird to them. They had a piece of paper and a pen each that Liz provided them in hand writing down different ideas.

Lily and Liz were talking girl talk in their room.

"So Lily is it Casey or Theo you like?" I question her.

"Theo but Casey's really sweet too," she answers.

"I know the feeling," I explain, "I was into a guy and I thought he was the best guy in the world and then he turned out to be a jerk. He never called and we hardly saw each other."

"Man that sucks."

"Yeah it did and it still hurts a little," I tell her.

"Are you still friends with him?"

"I don't know for sure," I tell her closing my eyes, "we say we are and then no calls are made and we are both in college."

Lily sits there silently for a moment.

"I think whatever happens, happens and if he doesn't put any effort into the friendship you shouldn't be friends with him."

"Yeah I know what you mean but still…" I trail off.

"Yeah I know. The boys are probably going insane with your training session."

"I bet they are."

"How did you come up with this training session?"

"Long story short, in my role playing game people prank me all the time and it's part of their training. I've had so many pranks it's not even funny. I've pulled some myself to get back at the people who have pulled it on me."

"What's the craziest prank you've had pulled?"

"Oh gosh. One has to be the time I stuck a ketchup bottle in my sleeve and my 'students' attack me and they thought the ketchup was blood as they hit it because the ketchup splattered everywhere," I laugh at the memory, "another one has to be that my base was covered in nacho cheese."

"How did you manage to put a ketchup bottle in your sleeve?"

"It wasn't that hard considering in the game I wear a lot of sweats to hide the scars that I have from various battles. Also sweats are a lot easier to move in."

"Interesting," Lily says.

"It is, but one moment," I say and concentrate and mutter, "stupid students and cubs."

"What's wrong?"

"I'll be back in a moment," I tell her and get up and leave the room.

"That was strange," Lily mutters.

I walk over to Tommy's room and look closely at the door, noticing its propped open. I grab the handle and carefully walk into the room. I smile as I see him passed out on the bed.

"Mmmm bad thoughts are entering my head," (a/n: not sexual just a prank Liz could have pulled) I think to myself, "Nah I better not do that."

I walk back out of the room and check and see how the boys are doing. They are working away on their pranks and then I see them switch lists.

"Interesting," I mutter. I decide to surprise them and walk in slamming the door in the process.

"What do you think you guys are doing?" I snarl.

"Uhhhh…" They both comment dumbfounded.

"Did I not say that you weren't allowed to communicate with each other and I see you guys switching lists!" I snarl.

They are still dumbfounded how I even saw that.

"How?"

"I came to check and see how your pranks were going and I saw you guys switch."

Casey and Theo shake their heads. They hadn't accounted for Liz to check on them.

"We're sorry," Theo and Casey apologized.

"You'll just know better for next time," I scold them.

"Wow that was strange," Theo mutters as I walk out.

"Everything okay, Liz?" Lily asks me as I walk into the room.

"Not really, but I'll get over it."

"Do you need to have alone time?" She questions.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I'm going for a walk I'll be back I have my cell if you need me," I tell her.

"Did you bring it with you when we went through the portal?"

"Yes I'm going to go make a few phone calls," I tell her and walk out of the room after I write down a phone number, handing it to her when I was done.

As I walk out of the room I think of everything I've been through since I've been on the team. I run into the older gentlemen of the group.

"Where are you going Liz?" Dom asks me.

"Just for a walk," I tell them.

"Do you want company?" Tommy inquires.

"Maybe, if you want to come, you can but don't expect me to talk much to you," I tell him.

Tommy follows me out and we walk silently together for a while. I pull out my cell phone hoping I get service and am surprised I do.

"Tommy, I have to make a phone call don't say anything alright?"

"Alright."

I press a number on the keypad and get the ringing tone.

"_Liz, where have you been?"_

"I'm fine mom. Don't worry about me. I can't explain everything to you, but I'll tell you this I'm safe. I've meet some people who will make sure I won't get hurt."

"_When are you coming back?" _

I sigh, I knew that question was coming, "I don't know mom. I have a lot of work to do before I can return."

"What aren't you missing school?"

"Mom, I'll be fine, chill out," I scold her.

Tommy mouths something to me asking me if he could have the phone. I reliantly hand over the phone.

"Ma'am this is Dr. Tommy Oliver, I'm a teacher at a local high school. Liz went to the nearest school possible to find someone to help her. I agreed to help her but we have some business to take care of before she can come home."

"_What kind of business?" _

"That's classified information at the moment."

"_Nothing is classified when my daughter's life is some place I don't know." _

I hold out my hand, and Tommy hands over the phone.

"Mom, I'll always be your daughter but I'm 18 years old now and in college and can take care of myself. Do not interrupt. The people I found people who will help me get home. It will just take some time," I explain to her as an alarm goes off, "Mom I have to go."

"_Do not hang up on me." _

"Mom I'll call you later. I have to go do something." I hang up the phone and shove it in my pocket.

I answer the communicator that was going off like crazy, "Yes?"

"There are Rinshi attacking. We saw it on the news," Lily says.

"Where at?"

"A place called Universal Studios."

"We better get over there quick, which has a lot of people there."

"Right." Tommy and I take off and find the fast way there. As soon as we arrive, the police are shooting at the rinshi.

"Let's do it," Tommy orders.

I nod, "With the spirit of the Canadian Wolf."

I feel the familiar feeling of the armor coming around me.

"Ninja ranger power," Tommy shouts. The white engulfs him as well.

"Let me handle the officer," Tommy says.

"Right I've got the rest." I figured that Tommy would be best to get these people to stop shooting.

I go into battle and start fighting the rinshi, yelling at people to get out of the area. The rinshi try to surround me. I glance around at my surroundings and find a long enough pole. I flip and grab the pole.

"Welcome to my nightmare," I snarl, using one of Tommy's lines.

I use the pole like a saber to keep the rinshi off me. Many people rush past me which isn't the easiest way to fight because I've got rinshi to fend off. I can hear Lupa getting angry that we can't fight the battle the way we need to.

"This isn't working," I shout across the noise to Tommy.

"I agree we need to find another way."

The people were so excited to see the rangers coming towards then that they wanted autographs. I stepped in at this point.

"Rangers, we need to get the enemy away but I need some help," I tell them.

"That's why we are here," Casey remarks.

I tried to make it out as part of an attraction of the park.

"Glad you guys could show up. These people were going insane without you guys."

I can tell the rest of them are confused. I run up to them dodging people and rinshi at the same time.

"Play along," I tell them, "they have no idea you guys are real. They think your fakes."

"Alright, this is your world you know it better than we do."

"Also no changing into Jungle master mode."

"What?"

"Remember what I said they don't know you guys are real."

"Fine," Casey said annoyed.

"We can handle this," Lily shouts over the roar of the crowd.

"Thank you so much," a woman says as she runs by.

Some of the people that were there decided to help fight as well especially one man that looked extremely familiar to me. I look at Tommy and I look back at the man cursing in the process. I shoot off to the nearest place that doesn't have a lot of people.

"Zordon, we have a slight problem," I say into the communicator hoping it can reach into my dimension.

"What's the problem?"

"We have two Tommys in the same place."

"You need to get the falcon out of there."

"I'll do my best but there are a bunch of rinshi attacking and we need all the help we can get."

"Do the best you can."

I run over to the falcon to help him out but he kind of snarls at me so I ignore it. He and I continue to fight on but Jason David Frank gets closer and closer to us. After fight what seems like forever, it finally ends. I run some place and power down and the others do the same, except Tommy.

"Do you have any idea what those things were?" Jason asks.

"No but it might have been an idea of the park president," I say as it's only the gang and him standing there.

"Wait a minute, you seem to have more knowledge than you let on," Jason snarls.

"This isn't the place to talk if that's what you're asking us to do," I snarl back.

I walk towards the white ninja, as Tommy is still in the ninja garbs, whispering to him, "Go back to the hotel I'll see you there. I'll explain everything when I get back."

The ninja only nods and takes off running.

"What was that about?"

"It's hard to explain," I tell him. Casey, Lily, Theo, RJ and Dom come next to me with their mouths hanging open.

"Explain now or you'll regret it," Jason snarls.

"You have to calm down first," I tell him, "Nice moves by the way back there."

"Thanks," Jason says as he takes a few deep breaths, "let's find a place to sit."

"Yeah sounds like a good idea," I tell him, "Guys do you mind going back to the hotel while I talk to this guy here."

"Can you trust him?" Casey growls.

"Excuse us a moment," I inform Jason. I motion the group to follow me.

"Guys that is Tommy," I explain, "That's the real person who plays him. I'll explain it all later just go back to the hotel."

"Fine," they gave in.

"Sorry about that. They are just really protective of me. I'm Liz by the way."

"That's okay. So what was that about?"

I sigh as I try to figure out how to explain to him what's going on, "I know exactly who you are and no I'm not going to ask for your autograph. I'm not a crazy fan. I just know of your work with the power rangers."

"Wait what?"

"You are Jason David Frank aka Tommy Oliver aka Dr. Oliver."

"How do you know that?"

"I've seen the shows. I was somehow transported into the show and then transported back here."

"I'm confused."

"Honestly I could be explaining this better to you but I just don't know how to."

"Take your time," He comforts me.

"Alright do you remember in one episode when you were the white ranger and Kim aka Amy Jo Johnson got transported back in time?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well I'm kind of in the same boat just not a different time a different dimension. I went to a dimension where the rangers were real and you really had ranger powers also Zordon was real, but he lived on Eltar."

"Wow that's freaky."

"I know."

"So who was that person in white that didn't power down like the rest of the group."

"That's complicated."

"How complicated?" He questions crossing his arms.

"Well let's just say if you were to meet that person it wouldn't go well," I try to explain.

"Is that the best you can do?" Jason taunts.

I sigh and raise the communicator to my lips, "Zordon?"

"Yes, young wolf?"

I smile at that name, "Can you help me explain something?"

"What is it?"

"Remember how I said there were two 'Tommys'?"

"Yes."

"I can't seem to explain how there are two of them and why they can't meet."

Zordon chuckles, "let me contact Billy to see if he can help."

"It's alright," Jason says, "I think I get it now."

"You do?"

"Yes it would destroy the time lines."

"Yeah that's it exactly."

"Who were the other people?" Jason asks.

"Other rangers," I tell him.

"I hate that you tried to trick me but I understand why."

"Yeah sorry about that," I say rubbing my neck.

My watch goes off and I hate that sometimes, _"Liz, we need you back at the hotel." _

"I'm sorry I must go," I tell the actor and sensei. I start to run but suddenly someone grabs my wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Someone snarls. I look in horror at the person. His dark eyes looking at me, I almost feel a burning sensation. The dark hair was a mess but I could tell he wasn't that strong. I didn't underestimate either.

"I go where ever I please," I growl.

"You aren't going anywhere," the voice is deep.

"Let her go," I hear a shout but it's a voice I recognize and smile.

"I suggest you do what he says," I tell the man, "or there will be major pain in your future."

His grip tightens around my wrist.

"She isn't going anywhere." He pulls me closer to his body and I find out his chest is flatter than expected. He pulls a knife out from behind his back, putting it close to my neck.

_Shit, what am I going to do? _I consider.

_Remember everything you were taught, _Lupa responds, _I've contacted a fellow wolf anyways they should be here shortly_.

"Hey," I snarl to the guy, "Have you ever heard of sing?"

"What?" The guy says dumbfounded.

"I guess you haven't then," I taunt. He's not holding onto my hands, big mistake on his part. I jab my elbow hard into his stomach, then step on his foot. I go through the acronym in my head, solar plexus, instep, something, and finally groin. I forgot what the 'n' stood for, but it didn't matter he let go of me.

"How did you do that?" The man questions me stunned and on the ground.

"Somehow," using a famous line that I got from one of my friends.

"Liz, are you alright?" The voice said from behind her, turning she faces her friends.

"I'm fine," I explain to them, "I was in a little bit of shock but I remembered something a while back. It was a risky move I know but it was the only thing I could think of."

"I called the police," another voice who I recognized immediately.

"Thanks, Mr. Frank," I tell him.

"Please call me Jason," He tells her smiling.

"Thank you for doing that, Jason," RJ tells him as he walked up to the group.

"No problem. I saw the situation as soon as she walked off so I followed to make sure she was safe."

"I guess my sympathetic system kicked in faster than I thought," I mutter.

"What do you mean?" Casey questions me.

"When I was with that man my fighter flight system kicked in," I explain, "it's something I learned in psychology."

"Interesting."

"I think I need to sit down," I explain. My pulse had accelerated and I knew that it would take a while to calm down.

"We'll get you back to the hotel and then you can relax," Lily orders.

"I know you will. Just my parasympathetic system hasn't kicked in yet," I tell them laughing at their faces.

"What does that mean?"

I laugh again "it's a system that calms you down. Sorry my psychology is coming through."

"It's okay."

"Come on you look like you need a good rest," Casey motions as he puts his arm around my shoulders in a brotherly way.

"Wait before you guys go," Jason yells and catches up with us, "Here's my cell if you need anything feel free to call it."

"Thank you for everything," I tell him.

"Not a problem."

We walk towards the hotel and I finally feel my heart rate returning to normal.

"About time," I think myself.

"I can't believe you did that to the guy attacking you," RJ comments.

"I can," I tell him flatly.

"What do you mean?"

"Something I learned in psychology, you have a system known as a sympathetic system and it reacts depending on the situation. It's almost like the adrenaline you get from a battle. It's decides if you run or if you fight. Since I was in a situation where I had to fight, I fought," I explain and shake my head, "you know what forget it."

"No it's good to know this," RJ informs me.

"Are you hurt at all?" Lily questions me.

"My elbow's a little sore but I'll be fine," I tell her.

"Let's see your elbow," RJ orders me. I roll up my purple sleeve to let him see it and my elbow is a little red.

"I better get some ice for that," Casey says.

"No it's just a little red from impact," I inform him.

"Still ice would be good for it."

I roll my eyes as Tommy enters the room.

"Liz is everything okay?" Tommy asks.

"Yeah everything is fine." I answer.

"What was up earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"You talking to that guy," Tommy clarifies.

"I should have known this was coming," I sigh, "He is a friend of mine, aka the real you."

"What?" Tommy questions in shock.

"That's why I made you go away," I explain dropping my head, my brown hair enters my eyesight, as I forgot to pull it back in my usual pony tail.

"Is it because it would disrupt the time line?" He asks.

I don't trust my voice at the moment so I nod my head.

"Liz, I understand you were trying to protect me but it's not needed," He scolds.

I laugh and bring my head up, "Didn't I use something similar?"

He laughs to as he realizes what he just said, "you did."

"Liz," Casey says as he comes in with ice, "put this on your elbow before it bruises."

"I'll be back in a moment," I tell them and walk to the bathroom to grab a towel as well examine my elbow. It's still a little red but not that big of a deal. I grab a white towel of the rack above the toilet.

I enter the room and all the conversations have stopped.

"What?" I inquire.

"Nothing," and they start laughing.

"You are so lucky," I scold them, "that I already assigned your training."

"About that, we found your notebook you've been keeping the info in," RJ tells me.

"Really?" I request in a sarcastic tone.

"You were right we couldn't read it," Theo says.

I burst out laughing, "Told ya so. It's a code my friend from home made up."

My phone starts ringing and I glance at the caller id. Surprisingly it is my best friend from home.

"Hey, what's up?" I say into the phone and walk to another area.

"_What's up?! What's up?! That's what I get when I haven't heard from you in a week!" _The voice growls.

"Taylor, calm down," I reprimand her, "I'm fine. I got called out of town for a while and had no service." I say a silent prayer hoping that she believes it.

"_Oh so you couldn't find someone else with a cell phone to use to call me and let me know your okay!"_

I shake my head over the phone at my best friend, "You're acting like a mom. My mom already read me the riot act. I'm perfectly fine. I've got people who protect me even when I can't alright?"

"_Alright_," I hear her take a few deep breaths, _"Who are the friends?" _

"It's hard to explain," I tell her taking a few deep breaths of my own, "they are friends of the family."

"_So you're completely safe?" _

"Yes, take a chill pill. My friends are yelling at me to get back into the room," I tell her which they really were to make me put ice on my elbow.

"Let me talk to her," Casey orders me. I put the phone on mute for a moment.

"You sure about that? She's in one of her freak out moods and I'm the only one half the time to get her to stop," I tell him.

"Yeah I'm sure." I hand over the phone after taking of mute and putting it on speaker so I can interfere if needed.

"Hello?" Casey says into the phone.

"_Who is this? Where's Liz?"_ I roll my eyes.

"I'm here. He's one of my friends." I say into the phone even though it's on speaker.

"_Oh is it Tony, your boyfriend?" _

"No, it's not her boyfriend," Casey says, "This is Casey."

"_Liz are you cheating?" _

"You deal with her I can't deal with her," Casey orders. I laugh and shake my head.

"Keep the ice on your elbow," RJ interjects before I take the phone back.

I only nod my head, "Tay I'm not the kind of girl who cheats and you know it."

She starts yelling at me and having a major freak out. I shake my head at her over the phone.

"SHUT UP!" I shout into the phone. The gang looks at me funny.

"Sorry," I mouth to them.

"_You sure you're okay?"_ she asks me.

"Yes I'm sure. I've got a friend whose got a knight syndrome and won't let anything happen to me," I explain winking at Tommy.

"_What do you mean by knight syndrome?" _

"He doesn't let anything happen to any of the girls in his life."

"_I've got to get to my class call me often." _

I roll my eyes, "Yes, mom."

We hang up the phone and I just start laughing at the expressions on the gang's faces.

"What?" I question.

"How can you handle her?" Casey wonders.

"It comes from experience. Also she doesn't do it all the time. I've known her since I was in middle school."

"I doubt I would be able to deal with her all the time," Theo remarks.

"It takes a little practice but I can do it," I explain, "it's not the first time I've had to shout at her in order to get a word in."

"Why do you have to shout at her?" Tommy asks.

"She goes on and on and I try to get in a word but I get her to be quiet somehow."

"Interesting."

"It's always been like that for us though."

"What do you mean?"

"I've always had to kick her in the butt to have her get a grip," I explain laughing.

"Everyone, leave the room, the cubs and I have some things to discuss," RJ announces.

"Sure thing RJ," I tell him and walk out, "Cubs, no spilling the beans."

"We gotcha," they answer in unison.

"Huh?" RJ and Tommy react.

"Nothing," I say innocently, "let's go falcon."

Tommy and I go to work out for a bit. I need better training than what I've been doing.

"Care to spar?" I ask him.

"Sure but we should probably wait. But I can teach you different things."

"Like what?"

"Sword fighting for example."

"I sort of know it"

"You proved yourself well in the park, so I don't think you need to really learn it. By the way did you use one of my lines?"

"Yes, you got a problem with that?" I taunt back.

"No, which one?"

"Welcome to my nightmare."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Let the Fun Begin or Not?

Tommy and I had arrived after taking another walk to give the team some alone time to talk. I figured it that RJ was trying to get information from the team about the training session I had assigned them.

"What did RJ want?" I ask the group as I notice their heads to their chest and their shoulders hunched over with their forearms on their knees.

"He asked what the training was and what you wanted us to do," Casey says somberly.

"And?" I question the group, raising a brown eyebrow.

"We told him," Lily answers.

Now it was my turn to take a seat, I rested my head in my hands.

"Great just great," I mutter as I pull a chair from the desk.

Tommy has confusion written all over his face.

"What's going on?"

"Like you don't already know," I snap.

"Liz," Tommy says sternly.

"Forget it," I snap once again and walk out of the room.

As I walk down the hall I run into RJ. Not the person I wanted to see at the moment.

"Liz we need to talk," RJ orders.

"Not now," I snarl, "I'm in no mood to talk."

I continue walking, as I do Dom shows up in my path. I glare at him and keep walking. I hear a conversation going on.

"What's with her?" Dom asks RJ.

"I made the cubs tell me what her plan for the training session was," RJ says in a low tone.

I ignore the rest of the conversation and keep walking. I needed a park or something to calm my mind.

_You shouldn't be so hard on them,_ Lupa's voice enters my head.

_It's more myself I'm mad at than them, _I explain.

_Why? _

_Because I should have been more prepared and I should have discussed it with their master before I did anything. _I let out a frustrated sigh. I sense another presence and look around, seeing a man who looked very familiar.

"Excuse me, but do I know you from somewhere?" I ask.

"Maybe I don't know young lady, but you shouldn't be out here by yourself," The man replies. I listen to the voice for a moment trying to pick up where I had heard it before.

"You wouldn't happen to be David Yost would you?" I question.

"No, my name is Billy," The man answers.

"What's the last name?" I continue to question.

"Carson," He replies, "Why? Are you an enemy?"

"No," I remark as I hold up my wrist that has the communicator on it, "I believe you know what this is."

"Where did you get that?" Billy inquires.

"A friend and I need you to come with me," I tell him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me who you are."

I sigh, "Let's keep walking and I'll explain on the way." Billy nods his head but still isn't sure of what to do.

"My name is Liz, but you and I have two mutual friends. Tommy being one of them," I start.

"Wait; is this the same Tommy Oliver that went to my high school?"

"The very same, and yes he's still Mr. Forgetful, but not as much."

"What's he doing now?"

"You can ask him yourself he's here."

"Where is here exactly?"

"It's California but not the one you know," I tell him.

"How much do you know about me?"

"You'd be surprised," I tell him smirking, "One moment."

I raise my communicator to my lips after looking around, "Falcon this is grey wolf come in please,"

"_Falcon here, what's up grey wolf?"_ the voice replies.

"I've got a friend of yours with me. A fellow wolf I might add."

"_That's not possible!" _

"Tommy is that you?" Billy asks into the communicator.

"_Billy?" _

I stifle a laugh at their realization.

"Shall I bring him by to see you falcon?" I ask.

"_Yes,"_ came an excited reply.

"Be right there," I say and end the conversation.

"How did you know who I was?" Billy asks as we walk back to the hotel.

"Long story, and this isn't the place," I explain.

We enter the hotel lobby which had chairs everywhere and a nice sitting area for breakfast. I take Billy up the stair case to Tommy's room and knock on the door.

"Tommy, it's me," I shout. Tommy opens the door. He looks like he had been taking a nap. His eyes were half open, his hair a skew, and his clothes wrinkled.

"What is it Liz?" He questions.

"Look who I found," I say pulling Billy into his view.

Tommy instantly wakes up, "Great to see you again, man." He grabs the former blue ranger into a manly hug.

"Good to see you to," Billy remarks as he accepts the hug.

"Why don't we get out of the hallway?" I suggest. Tommy nods and lets us in the room.

I grab the chair from the desk and Billy takes a seat on the second bed while Tommy sits on the other.

"So who is this girl exactly and why does she know everything about us?" Billy questions.

"I think she should be the one to answer that," Tommy says smiling at me.

"As I explained earlier my name is Liz, I'm from this dimension. The one we are in now actually. I got transported into your dimension."

"Then how are you able to use the power then?" Billy questions me in his non-higher-minded way.

"When I got transported into your dimension, I found the current rangers as I knew who they were. Before you question that let me explain I know all your identities and yes it goes against Zordon's rules but he's okay with me knowing them."

"How do you know that?"

"I've seen him," I explain.

"Impractical, he's not alive," Billy exclaims.

"_I am my blue ranger," _Zordon's voice came from the communicator.

"Who was that?" Billy answers.

I raise the communicator to answer it, smirking that the blue ranger didn't recognize his mentor's voice, "Yes, Zordon is there a problem?"

"_No just wanted to say hi to my blue ranger,"_ he answered.

"I'm just glad he wasn't wondering around too lost when I found him," I inform Zordon laughing.

Billy starts the same reaction as Tommy.

"Tommy, go get him a glass of water," I tell him. Tommy complies and walks towards the bathroom.

"How is it possible that you can contact Zordon freely?" Billy asks.

"He gave me the communicator," I enlighten him.

"So when you said we had two mutual friends you meant Zordon and Tommy?"

I nod as Tommy comes back into the room handing Billy the glass.

"Don't worry about it man. I had the same reaction about Zordon as you did," Tommy says laying a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Zordon?" I say into the communicator, "I'm going to explain everything to them is that okay?"

"_Yes, my young wolf do what you need to do." _

I continue to smile at my nickname, "Alright when Zordon's energy tube was destroyed he didn't die he just changed forms. He's back on Eltar. I meet him by complete accident. He transported me to his home planet. If I remember correctly when you guys first teleported, you landed on top of Alpha," I say laughing, "I at least landed without falling over."

Billy laughed as well, "Yes that was an interesting experience."

"I'm lost," Tommy announces.

"It's alright my friend," I declare, "Remember how I said I knew all about you guys, while when Billy and the rest of the group first became rangers. They landed right on top of Alpha because they weren't used to teleportation yet. It was like a major dog pile."

"How do you know all about us anyways?" Billy questions.

"In my universe you're a show, and I know a lot of the episodes," I explain.

"Interesting, so why did you ask me if I was David Yost?"

I sigh trying to figure out the easiest way to explain it, "There is an actor in this universe who plays you in the show and I know his name."

"Alright we probably should go check on the rookies, as Jason would call them," Tommy suggests.

As we approach the "rookies" door, we hear something quite shocking, yelling.

"We might have to readjust the trust on this team," a male's voice says. I think it was Theo but I'm not sure.

"Why? RJ asked her to come up with our training session and she did she just told us to keep it a secret," Lily defends.

"She's not a master though we should have reported the information to RJ," Theo fights back.

"Excuse me," I say as I walk into the room, "may I speak?"

"How much of that did you hear?" Casey asks.

"Enough to know that some people still don't trust me," I inform them glaring at Theo, "Thanks Lily for defending me, but it's time I defended myself."

"What do you mean defend yourself?" Billy wonders.

"Tommy, explain to him what happened alright?" I order.

"Sure no problem," Tommy says.

Tommy and Billy walk out of the room entering the room next door.

I take a breath and continue, "I was trying to make a training session fun and also educational. Many enemies will not only use a full out attack they will also use stealth to their advantage. They will also take time to plan. Camille does that most of the time. She'll blend into her surroundings and attack. I told you not to tell RJ because I wanted to see if he actually avoided the prank."

"Well I'm not the person for fun," Theo remarks. I roll my eyes at him.

"I know you're not that's why I picked something that is fun!" I explain, emphasizing the word fun.

"She got you there Theo," Lily remarks laughing.

"Think about it. I'm going to talk to RJ about it. I have a feeling he might go for my head," I tell them.

Opening the door to RJ's room silently and see him mediating doesn't surprise me.

"RJ," I whisper. He slowly comes out of his trance that he's in.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to apologize, it was not my place to train the rangers it's yours even though you asked me to do it. I respected you and came up with a training plan, even though it wasn't what you expected. I'm truly sorry."

"I shouldn't have gotten so angry about your training session. You were doing what was asked of you. I didn't set any limits."

"You just asked me to make a training session and nothing else so I'm sorry if it went against your wishes," I tell him.

"No you didn't, I was actually kind of glad you did something fun with it."

"Really?" I question.

"Yeah the cubs don't have enough fun," RJ explains.

I laugh, "Theo's too uptight to have fun."

RJ chuckles as well, "That's true he is."

"So you and I are okay now? You're not going to take my head off?"

RJ laughs even harder at that, "I was never going to take your head off."

"You sure about that? The way I saw the cubs when I returned it looked like you might have had."

"Yes, I just can't believe that you didn't give me any info," RJ informs me.

"Really? Well now why would I give you information when you were one of the targets," I taunt.

"What?" RJ exclaims in shock.

"The plan was to pull a prank without a hitch and it was supposed to be on you, Dom, or Tommy."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so I wasn't going to give you any info because of that," I explain.

RJ mutters something but it sounds like "I hate you" but I can't tell for sure.

"Yeah you can hate me all you want, but that won't stop me," I tell him laughing.

"Go have some fun with the team," RJ orders. I walk out and see the former rangers talking.

"So how did everything go with RJ?" Tommy questions.

I sigh and then answer him, "He was a little mad and then he found out why I didn't tell him and calmed down a bit."

"Tommy explained what you were going to do and it was pretty clever," Billy explains. I feel the heat rising in my cheeks and know I'm blushing.

"Thank you," I say and then mutter, "I hate it when that happens."

"You're welcome," He says, "let's go have some fun."

"Billy wouldn't want to spend all day in a lab?" I tease.

"I can enjoy my time other ways then spending a day in the lab," He defends.

I shake my head, "I'll go get the cubs."

Tommy places a hand on my shoulder, "leave them."

"You sure?"

"Yep," Tommy says nodding his head, "we are going to privately train you."

"Really now?"

"Yes, Tommy and I discussed it. I'm going to train you in the ways of the wolf," Billy explains.

"I've got a person though that can teach me in the ways of the wolf," I tell them.

"Who?"

"RJ, he's a wolf master," I explain.

"We'll see about that," Billy says.

"What are you going to do?" I question.

"We are going to have a wolf on wolf battle," Billy explains.

"Good luck he beat him," I tell him jerking my thumb in Tommy's direction.

Billy's eyes got wide, "He beat the 'great' Tommy Oliver?"

I laugh, "Yes he beat the 'great', but RJ didn't beat me. I outsmarted him."

"Clever just like a wolf," Billy says howling with laughter, "Tell me all about it."

"Well I was chasing him down because something happened to him. He finally returned to normal and he started fighting me so I wasn't prepared but I remembered stuff from high school. He flipped over me but I punched him in the back or stomach, one of the two and he taunted me, saying how that I could never beat him and I taunted back, I know I can't beat you but I can outsmart you. I used a move Jason did on Zach while they were warming up. You know where Jason grabbed Zach's foot and flipped him right before you guys became rangers," I describe and taking a breath, "he landed on his back because of it. He flipped back up and I did a sweep kick but modified it a bit and when he jumped I bent my knee back and extended it upward to kick him in the chest."

"Creative that's for sure," Billy comments.

"Man I can't believe I missed that," Tommy snarls.

"I couldn't even get him to reenact it for his students, he said quote on quote, 'I had hurt him too much.'"

"Man that's rich," a voice scowls from behind us. I turn around preparing for battle in my mind.

"What do you want Theo?" I sneer as I know he still didn't trust me.

"I wanted to uh uh," Theo stumbles for his words.

"Spit it out," Lily snaps from behind him.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have question trusting you," Theo apologizes.

I sigh as I don't know what to do if I should accept it or if I should turn him down. I feel all the eyes focused on me.

"Should I accept it or not?" I whisper.

"What?" Everyone shouts in shock.

"Liz, you should accept it," Tommy says trying to convince me.

"Explain why," I tell him.

"It was one of the hardest things I had to do," Theo explains. I attempt not to roll my eyes.

"Not good enough in my book," I inform him.

"What do you mean not good enough?" Lily asks.

"I think I know," Billy says. I smirk, figures takes the resident genius to figure out why that isn't good enough.

"Why do you think I'm saying its not good enough, Billy?" I inquire.

"Because if you don't fully trust someone why should they be on team and even if it's a hard thing to do why should she know for sure that Liz can be trusted once again?"

Theo gives him an agitated sigh and begins to walk off.

"Theo, get your butt back here," I scold him.

"Why should I?" He questions.

"I was just messing with you," I explain.

"WHAT?!" He shouts.

"One phrase paybacks a bitch," I tell him laughing.

"So that was payback?" Theo asks.

I laugh, "Never mess with me unless you want payback got it?"

Theo slowly nods his head slumping down into a chair, "I can't believe I fell for that."

"I can," I mutter.

"Look I do accept your apology I just wanted to mess with you a bit. You need to loosen up, Theo, have some fun every once in a while."

"We've been telling him that for a good while," Casey tells me clasping a hand on the latest blue.

"And let me guess when it does happen the world is going to end?" I quip. That gets everyone laughing even the stuck up blue.

"Ah good to see the team carefree," RJ states as he enters the room.

"We were joking at Theo's expense," I explain.

"What is this pick on the jaguar?" Theo remarks. Billy, Tommy, and I start laughing harder.

"What did I say?" Theo questions.

"Jag, you have a lot to learn about your predecessors," Tommy says smiling.

"I have to admit frog still sounds the best," I say.

"Affirmative," Billy agrees.

"Speaking of the frog, how's the frog prince doing?" I question.

"Fine last time I checked. He's got a few tadpoles of his own," Billy tells me. I nod in understanding.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lily asks.

Billy, Tommy, and I smile.

"The frog prince is a gentleman named Adam," Billy explains, "Anyone who really knows us gets the joke."

"I'm still confused," Casey says, "how did Liz know about this joke and we didn't?"

"Like Billy said, anyone who really knows them gets the joke and can join in on it. I've just known it and so I can join in."

"Could you explain in more detail please?" Lily asks.

"Not here, too much out in the open. Let's just say his favorite color was black," I say, "Tommy stole the favorite color last year."

"Tommy, will you ever give it a rest?" Billy scolds knowing the cryptic message.

"Hey I'm back to white," He defends.

"Which if I remember correctly that was someone's favorite on you," I tell him. Tommy blushes.

"I guess he still has feelings for that certain someone," Billy observes.

"Alright enough about my love life," Tommy announces.

"Just quit changing colors and then we will be happy to leave you alone," Billy tells him.

"You are so dead later, Liz," Tommy snarls.

"Let's go for a walk," I announce trying not to get killed by the winged lord of the skies.

"You guys really like to talk in cryptic messages huh?" Theo asks.

"You have no idea," I joke, "It's the only way we can get messages across to each other without too much suspicion."

"The originals and I have been doing it for years that we understand all the codes even when we have been apart for years," Billy explains.

"So you're saying that you can meet up with a fellow original and they would know the code?" Casey asks.

"Yes, but they would have to remember it."

"Does that young woman look familiar?" Tommy asks pointing to a petite brunette.

"Yes why?" Billy asks.

I study the woman with the two children for a minute, "No way. Tommy I think I know who that is but I don't know for sure."

"I'm going to go talk to her. You guys wait here," Tommy orders and jogs over to the woman.

"Kim?" He questions.

"No I'm sorry you're mistaken. Wait a minute aren't you Jason David Frank," The woman says.

"Kim it's me Tommy."

"Sir you are mistaken. My name is not Kim and you're not Tommy you're Jason David Frank," The woman tells him.

I see Tommy is having trouble and instantly jog over to the both of them, "Excuse me, is your name Amy Jo Johnson?"

"Yes, but how did you know?" Amy Jo asks.

"I've seen a couple of your movies and I'm one of his students," I answer, pointing at Tommy.

"So you're not my Kim that I knew back in high school?" Tommy questions as he hangs his head in defeat.

"No, I played a young teenage girl when I first started acting and I remember a character named Tommy Oliver but he had long hair. I've also seen Jason around here since then. We keep in touch from time to time but I haven't seen him in a while," Amy Jo answers.

"I'm sorry for bothering you," Tommy says as he walks away with defeat.

"What happened?" Billy asks.

I mouth a quick word of later to him and he gets the message.

"Guys, I think Tommy and I are going to head back to the hotel. We'll see you there," I inform them.

"Alright we'll see you there," Billy says. Everyone has a look of confusion, except Billy.

Tommy and I start to head back. We pass a park and we instantly sit down on a bench.

"You going to be okay?" I question the six feet tall man.

"I think so it will just take some time," he answers, "Let's go back to the hotel, I need a hot shower."

I nod in understanding, "Yeah let's go."

As we enter the hotel, the male at the front desk says hello to us. I nod in acknowledgement but keep walking. Tommy hits the button to the elevator not wanting to take the stairs at the moment.

He flops down on the bed as we enter the room. The white ranger instantly placed his head in his hands and sighs. I take a place beside him and open my arms to hug him. He moves towards me letting me embrace him in the needed hug. I hold him as he rests his head on my shoulder.

"It's going to be alright," I tell him as I feel a tear fall down onto my shoulder.

We stay in that position for a good fifteen minutes or so it feels like. Billy enters the room placing a hand on Tommy's back. I sigh knowing that was very tough to run into a woman that he used to know.

"Tommy, why don't you take a shower," Billy says softly.

Tommy pulls back from me and I release him knowing that he did need that shower. I hear the water start to run and Billy speaks more freely.

"He's going to be like that for a while," the blonde explains.

"I know. That's why I said I was taking him back to the hotel," I inform him.

"What don't you know about us?" He questions.

"Not much."

"Tommy was never the same after the letter," Billy informs me.

"That I know. He was more fun loving when he was younger and now I don't know how to explain it," I whisper.

"Yeah he's really changed."

We hear the water stop running. A sigh escapes me.

"I'm going to stay in the room tonight to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," I tell Billy.

"You should go spend time with the other rangers. I've got this," Billy informs me.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"If he does anything stupid, I'll have your head. Got that?" I threaten.

"What's the worst he'll do?" Billy questions.

"I've got a feeling he's going to want to drink, don't let him. I have a bad feeling."

"What kind?"

"The kind when a pack member is in trouble and going to go deeper into that trouble if they continue."

"Do you really sense that?"

"Yes, I guess I'm so in tune with my animal spirit. I can sense that."

"That's cool."

"Lupa is asking to come out," I tell him, "be warned she's a little protective of me."

Suddenly a dark grey wolf comes and positions herself next to me. I pet her head and she licks my other hand that was sitting on my lap.

"I felt something up and I felt like I should come out," Lupa explains.

"The falcon is uneasy about what happened today," I explain.

"You really care for him don't you?" Lupa questions.

"I see him as a brother so yes I do care for him," I answer.

"Where are my fellow brothers?" Lupa asks.

"One has remained dormant while the other is out somewhere," I inform her. Lupa chuckles a bit.

"My dormant brother wants to come out," Lupa says looking at Billy.

"Whoa," Tommy exclaims as he sees my wolf spirit sitting on the bed.

"Don't worry she won't harm you," I tell him, "She'll only harm if I tell her to."

"Or if I see you as a threat," Lupa adds.

"Which she doesn't so you're safe," I remark.

"That's because you like him," Lupa snorts. I immediately smack her.

"You are a pain in the butt you know that?" I shoot back.

The two gentlemen laugh as Lupa and I taunt back and forth.

"Bring my dormant brother out," Lupa growls at Billy.

I saw the confused look on his face and begin to explain, "Your powers were never gone just forgotten."

"How do I do that?" Billy asks.

"Don't you remember the first time?" I ask.

"Not really," Billy admits.

Tommy's mouth gapes at his friend, "How can you forget that? We saved Zordon with that power!"

"Tommy, don't make me sick my wolf on you," I snarl.

Tommy takes a few deep breathes as he relaxes.

"I'll try to remember how to do it but I don't know," Billy whispers.

"Enter a meditation state," I instruct.

Billy crosses his legs Indian style and places his hands on his knees. Taking slow deep breathes.

"Lupa do you mind being his guide to finding the wolf spirit within him?"

"Not at all," She enters Billy's mind and helps him find the wolf spirit that has remained silent over the years.

I feel the conversation Lupa is having with Billy as they search for his wolf spirit.

_Do you hear the wolf crying out to you? _

I put myself in a meditative state as RJ has taught me and join Billy and Lupa in order to help out more, because of my bond with Lupa it wasn't hard to do.

_No I don't. I can't feel my wolf spirit calling out to me. _

I sense the wolf right away, _Lupa, I came to help. Billy follow us we feel it. _We go through what look like tunnels. Each one takes down a different path but Lupa and I follow the sense of the wolf.

Finally we enter a door, finding the sleeping blue wolf. Lupa wonders over to her "brother" and nudges him with her nose.

_Time to wake up brother. _

_Yes, blue wolf it's time to wake. Billy needs you right now. _

The wolf slowly wakes up as he looks at his master almost launching himself at Billy.

I smile, _Looks like someone is happy to see you. _

_That is affirmative. _

_I think Lupa and I can leave. _

Billy's astral projection form nods and Lupa and I slowly fade out of Billy's mind allowing them to get to know each other once again. As I sit on the bed, I see Tommy watching me. I blink several times trying to focus again.

"That was harder than I wanted it to be," I mutter. Lupa enters my body and I silently thank her.

After a few minutes, Billy's eyes open and he shouts, "Ninjetti Wolf." He is in his blue ninjetti uniform, a gold coin in the center with a wolf inscribed on it.

"Feels good to be back," Billy says as he pulls down his face mask.

"Welcome back my friend," Tommy remarks placing a hand on his shoulder.

"And seems like perfect timing, I just got word from the team that we have to go," I inform them.

"Let's do it," Tommy says. We take off to the attack. Tommy and I both morphed along the way.

We approach the park and see Camille attacking.

"Who wants lizard face?" I ask the group.

"I've got her," Billy announces.

"Watch out for her ability. She can turn invisible," I enlighten him.

Billy nods and takes off to battle her. He does a roundhouse kick and Camille easily dodges it. Billy then enters a series of punches while the rest of us are fighting the Rinshi.

Tommy throws a few rinshi against a tree.

"Why is it always the park?" He mutters to himself.

I let a soft chuckle go, "You know why it's the park my friend."

I kick one off his back.

"They like big spaces to battle to break us up," I snarl as one come charging towards me. I instantly do a sweep kick.

"That's not going to happen easily," Casey announces as he brings out his nunchaku. He attacks a rinshi.

Billy was holding his own pretty will against Camille, but something was wrong. Suddenly she turned invisible.

"Great just great," I mutter sarcastically.

"Billy, switch," I shout, "I've got her now. She's a tough opponent when she's invisible."

"You sure you got her?" Billy questions.

"Yes, I can do this." _Lupa, I could use your help on this one. _

_What do you need? _

_I need you to track the movement of Camille's feet._

_Can do. She's to your right. _I dodge her attack that was coming at me.

"You can't get me that easily Camille," I snarl.

"I can to," She sneers as she aims for my head.

"I doubt it," I say flipping over her.

"How are you avoiding my attacks?" She asks.

"Simple," I remark, smirking.

Billy and the rest of them have taken out the rinshi. It was just me and Camille fighting. She makes one last attempt to hit me but fails as I do a sweep kick. Camille disappears as well as the rest of the rinshi.

"How did you fight her?" RJ asks as he powers down.

"I watched her movement in the grass," I explain, "She wasn't light on her feet. She could blend in with her surroundings but she didn't account of the pressure of her footing."

"Brilliant," Billy exclaims.

"Thank you," I say blushing.

"Is that why you said you would take her on?" The blue wolf ranger questions.

"Yes, I figured it out last time I fought her in this exact area."

"So basically you watched the pressure of her feet in order to figure out what attack she was doing?" Casey questions.

"Yes, Dom you've been pretty quiet. What's up?" I question.

"I'm just trying to piece everything together."

"Let's head back to the hotel and we can possibly help you out."

"Sounds like a plan."

We all gather in one room in order to piece together what Dom was missing.

"So here's what I don't get, Liz and Tommy have a yelling match in order to prove a point about listening into other people's conversations. We find out it was all an act during the yelling match. Liz assigns the younger members of our team a training session but doesn't say anything about it to the older guys such as me, Tommy or RJ and the cubs finally confess about what happened and then Liz snarls at RJ and glares at me. She also snaps at Tommy twice but here's the main part I don't get how did she track Tommy when he was using his dino gem power?"

I sigh trying to figure out how to elaborate on things, "First off, the cubs were listening into a conversation that was supposed to be between me and Tommy, because I told him I could handle something but he assumed I couldn't."

Billy glares at Tommy knowing about the white knight syndrome and I continue.

"Second off, I didn't tell you, Tommy, or RJ about the training session, because you three were the targets for the training session. The assignment was to prank you guys and have it go off without a hitch. Tommy found out about because of his ability to become invisible. Third, the way I tracked Tommy was because I search for his animal spirit instead of his body. Lupa, my wolf spirit, explained to me that I could track animal spirits instead of his body so that's what I did. She also told me that Tommy was to the right of the door. Fourth, the reason I snapped at Tommy is because he asked me what was going on when he already knew."

I take a breath trying to figure out how to explain the rest, but Dom questions.

"So you were going to have the cubs prank us?"

"Yes, it was for fun and also taught them about stealth which is used against them often in battles.

"So what pranks did they think of pulling?" Tommy questions.

"Well I won't tell you who thought of which but I will tell you the pranks, one was to put silly string and hang it from the ceiling then have it attached to strings so the person could pull it from a distance. Second, was to put ranch dressing on a dessert for everyone, and finally one was to have a wall of dental floss so when you walked through it, it would set off a paintball gun."

"Interesting pranks that the cubs were planning," Tommy comments.

"I'll say but the reason why I snarled at RJ and glared at Dom is because I was mad at myself and took it out on you guys. Sorry about that. Alright I'm all done talking for now."

I walk over to the fridge and grab a water bottle. The cool water feels good as it runs down my throat.

"You are not done talking yet," Dom says, "Where did you find this guy?" Jerking his thumb in Billy's direction.

I take another drink, "I went for a walk to clear my head. As I was walking, I felt a presence of another wolf and I looked around, seeing Billy. I thought he was the actor that plays him until I questioned him. At first he thought I was an enemy, but like I did with Tommy to show him I was a friend."

"It kind of freaked me out how she knew me until she showed me the communicator. She explained that we had two mutual friends, Tommy being one of them, but she didn't inform me of the other until later. When I finally got all the data myself I was stumped but then she answered most of my questions when I was around Tommy," Billy explains.

"Alright that clears a lot of things up except one question, how the hell is Billy able to use the power again?"

"Who wishes to answer that?" I question. Everyone glares at me.

A sigh escapes me, "I guess I have to do it. My wolf and I reconnected him with his animal spirit. It was harder than I expected it to be."

Lupa appears beside me, "I requested him to bring my 'brother' out, but he couldn't remember."

"I growled at Billy," Tommy explains, "Liz threatened to sick Lupa on me if I didn't calm down."

"You've really gotten control over your animal spirit," RJ notes.

"It helps when you play a game when your ancestor was a wolf and you call upon him quite often in battle," I explain.

"What is this game you're talking about?" Billy asks.

"It's hard to explain even harder to catch on," I explain sighing, "In the game I'm leader of a nation which contains 10000 of people. There are younger 'players' that act as students, I control all but one. That's because she's my heir. If they are actually being played they are called manned and each character is named just about. Mine is Shira Destrier the twelfth."

"Interesting is that why you said you had three modes when you gave me that pep talk?" Casey questions.

"Yes, Shira is my leader mode in the game. I also bring it out when I have to bring a lot of options out such as if someone is stressing and I have to help them out my 'shira' mode kicks in high gear. Jen which only Casey has seen, because he doubted himself as leader, basically is the major pep talk mode. It also puts things in perspective. And finally Kim mode," I say and see Tommy flinch, "Sorry Tommy."

"It's alright I didn't expect you to have a mode that you had used an ex girlfriend's name," Tommy says.

"That mode is basically out all the time. It's the caring side," I continue.

"I noticed it the most when I was feeling hurt," Tommy points out.

"You should have. I am sometimes the shoulder to cry on. It will go both ways though."

"You haven't cried once since you've been here, Liz," RJ points out.

"I know but that's because I'm stronger than some people think," I say glaring at Tommy. He throws his own glare back.

"I've seen worse," I tease.

His eyes suddenly flash green.

"Tommy, the monster is coming out again," I say hoping that will calm him down and he suddenly relaxes.

"Thanks. I didn't even realize that had happened."

"No problem, that's what teammates do watch each other's backs."

"What was that about?" Casey asks, thinking that something was wrong with his newest team mate.

"Something to do with my past," Tommy explains, "It will happen if I'm angry or jealous."

"So Liz knows the codes to alert you if it happens?" Lily asks.

"Yeah I guess she does," Tommy notes, and then I notice that he did something out of the ordinary and he grabs my wrist, dragging me away from the group.

"How did you know that?" He questions as the rest of the group tries to rush up to him.

I see Billy stops them.

"I just took a risk and it worked," I inform him.

"I could have hurt you, you know?" Tommy mentions.

"It was a risk I was willing to take," I respond.

"You crazy son of a gun," Tommy mutters.

"Yeah and damn proud of it," I counter.

Tommy looks at me with a smile, "Thanks for calming me down."

"Like I said before teammates have to watch each other's backs," I reply smiling, "And I'm one of the only people on the team besides Billy that know your history. I rather not have you kill anyone while we are around."

Tommy chuckles a bit, "I'm glad I have you around. I would have never known my eyes flashed if you hadn't said anything."

I glance over at the group and they look like they were going to hurt someone.

"Guys chill. I've got this covered," I yell.

"Something's up," Tommy notes.

"I feel it and it's with the team not just evil."

"I think we need to explain why my eyes flashed green," Tommy says.

"Only if you're sure," I tell him, "I rather you do it on your choice not by force."

"I'm sure. I'm just going to need yours and Billy's support."

"We'll be right beside you falcon," Billy says coming up behind me almost causing me to jump.

"Billy's right we've got your back."

"Let's tell them back at the hotel," Tommy suggests.

"We've got to talk," Casey snarls.

"I agree but not here," I snarl back. I can tell Tommy isn't ready for it but he's going to do it for the team.

"We'll talk when we get back to the hotel," Casey snarls again pointing his index finger at Tommy, "I don't want you near the team until we get back there."

"Then I'm staying with him," I sneer. There was no chance in my mind that I was going to leave Tommy alone.

"Fine traitor," Theo snarls.

"She's not a traitor," Tommy sneers, his eyes flash green for a moment.

"Tommy," I warn, "I can handle being called a traitor especially from someone who doesn't trust me. Calm down now."

Tommy takes a few deep breaths trying to calm himself. His eyes close as he breathes.

"That's why she's not a traitor," Billy points out, "She keeps him calm even though she and I both know that he wants to beat you to a pulp for calling a teammate a traitor."

I've never seen Billy angry until now.

"Billy," I warn, "I'm not worried about it. We will stay with Tommy while the rest of them go ahead."

"Yeah you stay with them traitor," Theo sneers again.

Tommy's eyes flash green and prepares to lunge at Theo.

"He's not worth it Tommy," I tell him. He's not listening to me so I do the only thing I can think of and that's put myself in between the attacker and the target. Tommy lunges but doesn't know my plan.

"Theo, get out of here now," I order, as I'm falling backwards.

"Why should I?" Theo sneers.

"You have no idea what damage he can do. I am more prepared than you," I inform him snarling the whole time.

Theo sees Tommy almost punch me in the face but as soon as he sees who he is going to punch he stops. Tommy is straddled on top of me at the time. He has his legs on my waist but I managed to scoot up so my waist was able to bend.

"I agree we should get out of here," RJ announces.

They head off to the hotel as Tommy is still on top of me. As soon as they are out of sight, something kicks in and I somehow manage to get him off me. I see him charge after Billy. I immediately get in front of him and wrap my arms in a hug around him, praying that it calms him as I talk to him softly.

"Tommy," I plead, "listen to me. I'm not an enemy. I'm your friend. I'm not going to harm you."

Billy is in aw about what is happening. He sees Tommy's shoulders relax and so does his whole body. I thought he was going to fall to his knees and eventually he does but his anger is still in Tommy's body I feel it.

"I'm not going to fight you," I keep telling him. I am down on my knees as well still holding him.

Tommy slowly returns to the Tommy we know.

"I'm sorry Liz," He utters, relaxing a lot more.

"Wasn't your fault. Theo provoked you and that was not smart I know," I inform him. I feel as though I'm going to buckle but I stay strong.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He questions.

"My back maybe sore tomorrow, but it was better than you killing Theo even though he probably deserved it," I answer. I try to stretch but it hurts. I didn't realize how hard he took me down.

"Oh yeah I'll be sore tomorrow, but it's not as bad as Casey punching me in the stomach. You didn't knock the wind out of me," I tell him.

"I feel so bad about taking it out on you," Tommy says softly.

"Tommy," I say but he looks away, "Look at me. I did it myself. Even though Theo called me a traitor, I was not going to let you hurt him. I rather you have hurt me than kill Theo."

"You sure about that? I could have paralyzed you," He points out.

"You were surprised when you wound up your punch to hit someone only that person to be me," I tell him.

"Yeah I was confused but I also couldn't stop. Something kicked in when you said that you weren't the enemy I wanted to fight."

"Good that's what I was hoping for it to do," I inform him.

"You sure you're only going to be sore tomorrow?" He questions.

"I braced for it and was prepared. Lupa helped me get the rest of the team out of here." I explain.

"How did she get them out of here?"

"I asked for her help as soon as she saw my plan."

"Good at least you had some help otherwise I would feel worse."

"Liz, we probably should take you in for some scans," Billy points out.

"I'm fine," I tell him. I wiggle everything to prove that I can still move it.

"Alright you win, but if you feel worse tomorrow we are taking you to a hospital," Billy orders.

"Deal, let's get back to the hotel. Tommy, do not blame yourself. I know you will," I tell him.

Tommy walks with his shoulders hunched over and we follow him. We put our arms around him, silently letting him know that we will always be there for him whether he likes it or not.

"Thanks guys," He whispers as we walk that way back to the hotel. As we enter we get strange looks but in my eyes we are a family whether they see it or not.

"You ready to face them Tommy," Billy asks him.

"No but I have to do it," He states.

"We'll be right beside you," I whisper knowing that keeping calm was the only thing keeping Tommy calm.

"Let's do this, team," He whispers back. Many thoughts are running through my head but I know that Tommy and Billy are more experienced.

We walk into the room and see the Jungle Fury team sitting far from us.

"We want to explain what happened on the walk today and no interruptions got it?" Tommy orders them.

They slowly nod in response.

"When I first moved to Angel Grove, where the power rangers started, I was captured by an evil witch. She cast a spell on me to destroy the rangers. It took my friends, Billy being one of them, to bring me back to the side of good. When I was under the spell, I did many things I regret and still do to this day," Tommy says. I place an arm around his shoulders; he shudders but doesn't move my arm away.

"My eyes flashed green because of the spell, and still do every now and again. It's hard to calm me down when it happens. For some odd reason, Liz found a trick to calm me down. I don't know how she did it but she did. When Theo called her a traitor, because she wanted to stay with me that set something off in my brain I don't know what. I guess my leader side came out to protect my teammates. I have never heard any team in all my years of being involved with the rangers, call another a traitor. I was a leader of four teams and yeah sometimes I see the girls as weak but still I let them make their own choices. Liz is sort of protective of her friends have you ever noticed that?"

"I guess we haven't," Theo points out.

"Exactly," I say, "I jumped in front of Tommy to protect you Theo because yes you don't trust me, you are still a teammate and I'm not going to let a teammate get hurt. It's a part of who I am. Did you guys notice how I acted when you guys were injured when I first came into town?"

"Yeah you were very kind and caring even though we didn't know you that well. I felt I could trust you," Lily pointed out.

"Yes, because I take care of my friends. I'm actually surprised Lily that you stood by and let Theo treat me like that," I tell her.

"I was in too much shock that he actually called someone a traitor," Lily explains.

"I wasn't," I was being honest. He will feel threatened by Casey later on.

"You know what just leave," Casey orders.

"Fine we will," I say. Tommy and Billy know exactly what's going on. The team needed space especially after today.

"Sorry guys, this is all my fault," Tommy apologizes.

"Stop right there Dr. Thomas James Oliver," I scold him, "this was not your fault it was Theo's. _He's _the one to provoke you. _He's _the one that threatened me. Not you."

"I need to spar," he whispers.

"Then let's go spar," I tell him, "I'm not afraid of it. You can take your anger out on me."

"You're not as strong as I am though," Tommy points out.

"Then I will fight you," Billy steps up to the challenge.

"No, this is something I need to do this on my own," Tommy says.

"Alright, but if you need us just call," I advise him.

Tommy nods and walks out.

"I'm worried about him," Billy says.

"Me too but he needs to clear his head and you know how he is with karate."

"Yeah, I do. I wish Jason was here, they could spar together."

"I do too, but that's not going to happen so we'll let him take it out his own way."

"Is your back still okay?" Billy asks me.

"Yeah just very sore."

"I wish I had some of my tech with me to heal you," Billy says.

"Don't worry about it," I tell him, "I'll be fine."

"You have three rooms right?"

"Yeah and I'm staying away from the team tonight. They need a cool off."

We walk out to check on Tommy. He is doing a kata. He has his long sleeves off showing his tone body.

"Don't you start becoming a Kim," Billy teases.

"I won't. I see him more as a brother than a boyfriend and plus he's too old for me."

"Sure," Billy teases.

"Let's go get food for the three of us and leave Tommy be for a while."

"Sounds like a good idea. Tommy will be hungry after a while."

"There's a local place that isn't that expensive. Well walk to it," I tell Billy.

We walk to the nearest area that I know is cheap and place our order and get out.

We notice Tommy sitting down on a rock and meditating. I grab a water bottle from Billy and I handed my stuff to Billy.

"Tommy," I say softly. He looks up at me and I see guilt in his eyes.

"Here drink this," I tell him as I hand him a water bottle.

"Thanks," he articulates as he drinks the water.

"You okay?" I question.

"I will be. I can't thank you enough for what you did in the park. It's rare someone jumps in on an attack like that."

"If it was the other way around would you have done the same thing?" I question.

"Yes, I would have," Tommy answers.

"Just as I thought," I reply smirking.

"What?" He says looking at me.

"The white knight syndrome would have kicked in if it was the other way around and you know it," I reply laughing.

He starts laughing as well but there is guilt still behind the laugh.

"Tommy, listen to me. I've got a sore back nothing's broken. I'm fine okay? I'm not Rocky who fell out of the ring practicing a move. How many times have you guys fallen on your back because of an attack and had your power suits help you?"

"Alright I see your point, but you weren't in a power suit or armor for that matter," he says sighing.

"No I wasn't but I had my animal spirit help protect me," I tell him. Lupa appears beside me and him.

"She's right. I did protect her when she fell. That's why she's only in pain. You were too focused on betting up the jaguar that when she fell I created the armor on her back. No one noticed because they were too focused on you," Lupa explains.

"See I told you I was fine," I look at him smiling.

Tommy sighs, "Alright you win."

"You sure about that, dude?" I taunt with a wicked grin.

"Don't call me dude, it's either Tommy or Dr. Oliver to you got it."

I burst out laughing, "There's the Tommy I know. He's finally back."

Billy chuckles at the sight of us, "How did you know calling him dude would get him back to his old self?"

"First off I'm not that old," Tommy defends.

"I could question that," I remark, "The way I know that would bring him back is one of his students called him dude and he hated it."

"Oh so you pulled a Conner on me huh?" Tommy teases, "You're going to pay for that."

"Not if you don't want food. I know you're hungry," I taunt.

"People say I'm evil. I'm beginning to question who really was under the spell," Tommy taunts back.

"Here just take the food and be happy," I tell him handing him a burger.

"Thanks, I think I'll keep you guys around," he teases.

"I have no doubt about that. We just have to get the other team back in shape."

"How are we going to do that?" Tommy asks.

"Brain storming, of course."

"Alright so here's what we know, Theo called Liz a traitor because she was staying behind even though a red told her to basically stay away from me and she wouldn't," Tommy says.

"Well in a way, you put the team in danger when you lunged at Theo which I don't blame you for because I would have done the same if I wasn't able to stay calm as I've been called many names in my past and I've allowed them to roll of my shoulder," I explain.

"What do you mean you've been called many names?" Billy asks.

I sigh, "I guess it's time to go into my past a bit. I won't tell you everything but I will tell you as much as I can, because some things I don't feel comfortable talking about. It's not you guys I promise. I've just blocked it out. When I was younger and even a bit of today, I've been picked on, mocked, whatever you want to call it, some names have been worse than others. They ranged from crybaby to retard to bitch almost every name in the book. When a person called me a retard it hurt me the most, because all my life I've been fighting to prove that I'm not a retard or stupid. Many people said I wouldn't even make it to college and that's why I've been trying to prove people wrong. Luckily one of my friends was there when they heard me get called a retard and said I'm positive she's got a 3.9 or something like that back in high school. And I did have a very high GPA I graduated high school with honors, and yeah you could say I was popular but it was not because I wanted to or I acted like it. I just knew the right people."

I feel a tear run down my face, and then I feel someone cup my face and wipe away my tear. I look at the person in front of me, not surprised to see that it's Tommy, concern written all over his face.

"I'm fine really. My past has good and bad memories just like yours but I'll either block it or decide to talk about it," I tell him, "I've just had to prove myself to everyone. No one sees me as a strong person sometimes. Some will see me as weak, others will defend me, other times I have to defend myself."

"You don't have to prove yourself with us," Billy says.

"You sure about that? I know one person in this room I have to prove myself to," I say.

"Who?"

"Who's the only person that has a problem with defending girls?" I say glancing over at Tommy.

"Alright, Alright I get the message," Tommy says.

"But honestly, people have always underestimated me. There is one phrase that keeps me going. You are one of the strongest people I know girl. I can't tell you how much I admire you."

"Who said that?"

"A friend from home. There are other things that keep me going as well, I've got a mother who pushes me, a boyfriend who supports me, and a strong support system," I explain.

"Good. You need that," Billy notes, "So you remained calm because of your past except when Tommy was going to attack why?"

"Because I rather he hit me than attack Theo. Yeah Theo isn't the nicest person but I also knew that Tommy wouldn't hit me as soon as he saw who he was going to hit. I don't know what happened but somehow he got off me and started charging after you. I instantly thought great I'm not going to let him hurt another person besides me. Yeah I was sore but I didn't let that affect me as I ran to hug him."

"No wonder you were so sore afterwards. You didn't let pain affect you," Tommy points out.

"It's rare I'm stuck on the ground very long if I'm in pain. I've always pushed past the pain. You guys do the same thing. You guys couldn't afford it when there was a monster attack," I tell them, "The only time I'm stuck in bed for a long period of time is if I'm sick and can't move or it's a really bad time of the month. Otherwise I'm up and kicking."

"Man you really are one tough person. Who gave you all this strength?"

"Some of it is from watching you guys. Some from my parents and some from my own struggles. I'll handle the Jungle Fury team. I think I can talk to them without making them go white."

"Alright go do it we'll wait here," Billy says.

"She can't face them herself, they outnumber her," Tommy says.

"Tommy, do you know how many idiots I've dealt with? Plenty, they are just more of them. I have more ranger knowledge than them. I can take what they throw at me and plus I don't need you going green on them."

"Fine but if you need us come get us," Tommy orders.

"I will if I need it."

"Good go do your thing, Jen," Tommy says, knowing I might bring that side out.

"See you guys shortly," I tell them, nodding in Tommy's direction.

As I enter the room where the Jungle Fury team was and there is a yelling match going on.

"Stop it all of you," I snarl as I enter the room.

They are shocked by my presence.

"Don't you realize how stupid you are all are acting?" I question.

"No you don't," I snap answering my own question, "Do you how many evil rangers there have been in the past? Plenty. Tommy was the first and he still feels guilty about what he has done in the past and today. His team welcomed him with open arms despite everything he's done. He almost destroyed the rangers forever and they still welcomed him. Why not do the same? I mean you welcomed everyone else into the group, Dom, Fran and even me. Why can't you do the same for Tommy? That's why I stood by his side today because I know he was protecting me as well as past teammates."

"What do you mean he was protecting past teammates?" Dom asks.

"If his team didn't welcome him after everything that had happened he would have been almost a loner his whole life. He had his friends to support him. I know of his past well and if you did too before he did what he did today, you would have understood that as well. I thought this was a team not a hate group. Theo's always hated me because I joined the team without going to Phi Zha. He feels like we are going to turn our backs just because we are not phi zha. Well here's news for all of you. It doesn't matter our history, as long as we work as a team we will beat Dai Shi. Got that," With that I turned on my heels and walked out the door, closing it as I did. I release a sigh as I repeat what I had said in my head and walk back to the room where the two older men are.

"How did it go?" Tommy inquires.

"I didn't let them interrupt me and I left before I heard their decision. I told them do you even realize how stupid you're all acting, no you don't. Do you know how many evil rangers there have been in the past? Plenty. I told them that they welcomed everyone else why can't they welcome Tommy? I was brutal and hopefully that gives them a wakeup call. I also said I thought this was a team not a hate group."

"Wow, that is brutal. They really didn't take me going green well did they?"

"Tommy, look at me," I tell him he turns away but I grab his chin forcing him to look at me, "I'm always going to forgive you if you do something like that. I don't blame you. I blame that horrible witch Rita alright? You were being your typical white knight and like I told you yesterday. I don't mind it sometimes, but I can handle things myself alright?"

"Alright I understand," He says.

"Good," I tell him pulling him into a hug, "Don't doubt me alright? I can handle whatever people throw at me."

"Alright I won't doubt that again," he tells me.

"Wow, you are a really good at that aren't you?" Billy says.

I giggle, "You have no idea. I've done it too many times."

"Thanks Liz. I need that sometimes," Tommy says.

"I know you do that's part of my job description with the rangers. To put them in perspective and help them defeat Dai Shi."

"Man I hate that you have those jobs."

"Hey I think someone is the peace keeper and Lily isn't doing it so someone has to," I point out. There is a knock at the door.

"Who's there?" Billy asks.

"Jungle Fury," Were the words spoken.

"Come in," Billy commands.

"Do you need me to leave?" I ask.

"No, stay. You need to hear this," RJ informs me.

"Alright, what is it?" I inquire.

"We wanted to say sorry for the way we have been treating you guys. Liz was right we weren't acting like a team. We were acting like jerks," Casey tells us.

Tommy is the first to get up and walk over to Casey.

"I accept your apology but they might be a little harder," Tommy says putting his hand out. Casey shakes the hand and I know it's safe.

"Easier than you think falcon," I say, "I'm glad my words could put you guys in perspective."

"Yeah they did," RJ says stepping forward.

The six familiar tones play. I know its Zordon.

"Yes Zordon?" I say into the watch type device.

"_Are you alone?"_ The voice asks.

"No but I can be if needed," I tell him.

"_Yes it's needed,"_ Zordon informs me.

"Give me a moment," I tell him as I walk out of the room and walk to a nearby room.

"Alright I'm alone, what's up?"

"_I'm sending you something. You'll know what it is as soon as I send it." _

"Alright send away I'm ready."

A package appears in front of me it's no bigger than a small mail box. I open it and am surprised at what's inside. It looks like a morpher but not one like the jungle fury use but close to what the originals used. It had a strap on the back of it and as I examined it closer, it was rounded but it had something close on it. I rub my fingers over it in disbelief. I see a wolf inscribed on it close to what Billy's had but different.

"No way," I breathe.

"_Do you like it?" _

"Zordon I'm in shock. I don't know what to say," I inform him.

"_I'm sure you know how to use it." _

"I think I do, do I say it's morphin' time and then say the animal on the coin?"

"_Yes, I knew you would know how to use it. It's a gift for how you handled yourself with what happened today. You didn't give up but at the same time you protected a friend. You make me proud to call you a fellow ranger." _

As he says this I sit on the bed holding the morpher in my hand.

"I know the three rules Zordon. Never escalate to a battle, never use your powers for personal gain and never reveal your identity, except to other rangers."

"_Very good, I will contact you again later on," _He utters as he signs off.

I really couldn't believe I would be in a power suit just like the rest of them. I lay my head on a pillow after kicking my shoes off and examine the morpher some more. I would save my surprise for the group later. It would harness my animal spirit as well as put me in a power suit.

"I'll share the news with them later," I mutter as I sit up and walk back to the room with the rest of the guys.

"What did Zordon want?" Tommy requests.

"Oh nothing," I tell him trying to keep a straight face even though I felt like I was going to burst, "he just wanted to tell me how impressed he was with me with everything that was going on."

"What are you all smiles about?" Billy questions.

"I always smile," I tell them, trying to play it off.

"You're hiding something," Lily points out.

"I'm just looking forward to the next battle," I lie.

"Why?"

"I just am. Also I'm glad we're a team again," I half lie this time.

"You really are hiding something," Tommy says. He gets up and tries to corner me.

"Tommy, can't you trust me?" I ask. He sighs.

"Yeah I can trust you, but you're still hiding something."

"It's nothing bad I promise," I tell him, making sure my morpher is hidden while I put my hands up to show I'm not crossing them.


	7. Chapter 7

Recap: Liz receives a package from Zordon and finds a shock. She hasn't told the rest of the team yet. Will she tell them or will she just show up and scare them?

Chapter 7: Shocking the Team

Night has fallen and everyone is asleep except me. I tried to sleep but I can't. I have too much energy from Zordon giving me the exciting news that he chose me to be one of his chosen. I glance at the hotel clock and it reads one in the morning, sighing as I think to myself.

_It's too late to go for a walk and if I power up my computer it will be too loud. I could go to the 24 hour gym they have downstairs. Work off some of this energy I have. _

I quietly get out of the bed, and head over to the dresser which is sitting across from my bed. I grab a pair of grey work out shorts. I had gone shopping earlier to get some clothes so I didn't have to be doing laundry constantly. I slip on an old middle school gym T-shirt that I had brought as a night shirt. I carry my shoes outside and try not to kill myself as I maneuver around the room. I grab a card off the desk as I go.

_Yes, I got out without a hitch. _I thought way too soon. RJ exits his room.

"I see that I'm not the only one who couldn't sleep," RJ whispers to me.

"Looks like it," I whisper back even though my voice does travel a bit.

"Mind if I join you?" He questions.

"Join me in what?" I wonder out loud.

"In your work out because I assume that's where you're going," He answers pointing to my outfit.

"Oh right, sure if you want I don't mind," I tell him. He quietly slips back in his room and grabs his shoes.

"Everyone is asleep but you and me. Why is that?" I inquire.

"I know why I'm up but I don't know why you're up," RJ replies.

"I have to work out some stuff I discussed with Tommy and Billy earlier," I explain coming up with the fastest excuse possible.

We were half way down the stairs when RJ looks at me, "If you want to talk about it, we are here for you, you know that right?"

"Yes but this is a personal battle not one that can be helped by friends if you know what I mean?" I answer.

"If you say so but come to us if you need help," He tells me.

"I'm not that stubborn not to ask for help when I need it, RJ," I tell him as we push out the doors at the bottom of the stairs, "I maybe stubborn but I can ask for help when needed. I'm not a red."

"If you say so," RJ nods as he swipes his card for the gym.

"Just to let you know I don't usually work out this late," I inform him, "I'm typically sleeping but I have too much going on in my head."

So far he's buying my story. I breathe a sigh of relief that he's buying it but I have a feeling that he has a suspicion that he knows I'm lying. I look in the gym and see a bike.

_Just what I needed_. I immediately storm over to the bike and hop on.

I start peddling hoping that it will calm my nerves and excitement.

"So I wonder why Theo treated you that way," RJ thinks out loud.

"I could probably tell you many theories but you would have to ask him," I reply.

"Well name one," RJ informs me.

"Well maybe he was worried that I would mess up everything and not be able to prove myself to the team. There is also the possibility that he has a crush on a certain ranger and he's worried that me being here would ruin his chances," I inform him.

"I said name one and you named two," RJ says laughing.

"I know he does have a crush on a certain ranger, but don't tell him I said that let him figure it out on his own."

"I know he does too."

"Do you know which one?" I question smirking.

"Lily."

"Fair warning now, Theo is going to get jealous of Casey."

"Do you know when?"

"Yes but I can't tell you when against the rules set by another ranger team."

"Which one?"

"Time force."

I feel my energy starting to die down as I peddle on the bike. I look around for a moment and see my pain in the butt wolf spirit running on a treadmill. I have to stop peddling, as I burst out in laughter. The spirit just keeps running and not paying attention to me.

"What is so funny?" RJ asks.

"Look at the treadmill and then tell me what's so funny."

RJ glances over at the treadmill seeing his and my wolf spirit running side by side. He starts laughing himself.

"We should go let our wolves play outside a bit," RJ suggests.

"Later since my energy levels have dropped now and I think I'll be able to sleep," I inform him, "If you can don't get me up till at least 8 if you can help it."

"I make no promises," he informs me.

"Trust me you do not want to face my wrath if you do," I remark smirking.

"I've already felt a bit of that wrath already," he taunts back.

"It's a halibut worse than that," I explain laughing.

"What?" RJ exclaims.

"Sorry a joke instead of hell of it its halibut," I inform him.

"Ah."

"Well I'm going to sneak back into the room. It's almost two in the morning and I've finally worked out my problem. Night," I tell him as I exit out of the room. I notice Lupa hangs around.

"You coming or not Lupa?" I question smirking at my spirit.

"Make me," Lupa taunts.

"Fine stay there what do I care, but if you are not ready for a battle it's your own damn fault got it?" I threaten.

Lupa nods her head and continues running.

"What am I going to do with that wolf?" I mutter. I hear Lupa laughing at me.

"I never sleep cub." I hear the reply.

_You're lucky I can't kill your sorry ass. _

_Yeah if you kill me you kill yourself. _

_Shut up and let me go to bed you furry ass. _

I stifle a laugh as I enter the room; I hear the echoing voice of my wolf laughing. Lily stirs as I sit on the bed to remove my white tennis shoes, which have turned grey from the dirt and grime over the year. I pause my movements for a moment. Luckily the sleeping girl stays sleeping. I carefully untie my grey laces as I slip my feet out of the shoes and quietly slip into my pajamas that I had slipped out of earlier. I don't know what time it was as I was awoken by sunshine flowing through the window. Lily comes out of the bathroom with wet hair which I assume is from the shower. She is dressed in her street clothes as I make my way to the bathroom.

"Morning," Lily greets me cheerfully.

"Morning," I mumble. I glance in the mirror and I look like I'm drugged. My brown hair is a mess, my eyes are barely open, and I hear a laugh from behind me, turning around I see a cheetah spirit.

"Oh, what are you laughing at Spots?" I question as I rub my eyes.

"You look worse than my cub when she gets up in the morning," the cheetah comments.

"You try working out at one in the morning and then getting up at this hour," I snap.

"Who are you talking to?" Lily questions.

"Your cheetah," I answer.

"What?" Lily exclaims.

"Your cheetah spirit has decided to make an appearance and she is laughing at me," I inform. I open the door so Lily can see the cheetah.

"Where is she?"

"Here," the cheetah jumps out in front of her.

"Wow I never thought that I would be able to see an animal spirit."

"Mine was downstairs but she has returned to me," I explain.

"How do you know?" Lily questions

"I feel it. Lupa and I have a bond where we can tell where each other are no matter if I'm up or asleep. For example last night, she returned around five am this morning after she ran five miles."

"Do I have that bond?" Lily inquires.

"I see I've sparked your interest," I note and continue, "Each of you have an animal spirit you can see, but some choose to ignore it or embrace it. I chose to embrace it so has your wolf master. You have chosen to embrace it as well. I called her Spots because that's what I kind of sensed what she wanted to be called."

"You have severely shocked me," Lily remarks.

"How? Now you've sparked my interest," I comment.

"You have proved that you can really being a Pai Zhaq student even if we don't want you to be."

"Oh, so you didn't think I could have handled it before?" I almost snarl it but there is a hint of teasing in my voice.

"No I didn't say that."

"You were implying it though. I can handle anything as long as I have a plan and I'm able to know the situation almost a little ahead of time. You have no idea what I've been through in my life before I meet you guys," I inform her, "I've been with holding information for a reason, but I'll tell you this, all my life people have either underestimated me or think I'm stupid well I'm stronger than most think and I graduated with honors in high school. So don't even think of underestimating me got it?"

"Yes," Lily replies.

"I'll be back I'm going out," I enlighten her as I finish getting dressed.

"Where are you going?" Lily inquires.

"I'm going to meet up with some friends," I tell her as I finish putting on my shoes.

Billy knocks on the door, "Are you equipped?"

"I'll be out in a moment just have to tie my shoe and then I'll be out," I tell him smiling.

"Alright," Billy says as he exited the room. I step out a few minutes later.

"We ready?" I ask.

"We were just waiting on you," Tommy points out.

"I thought you were always the late one," I tease.

"I sense your wolf in the vicinity," Billy notes.

"You sense correct my fellow wolf," I articulate, "how are you doing today Tommy?"

"Better, I was up most of the night though."

"How come?"

"I was thinking about the crazy day of running into my supposed ex girlfriend and worrying about you," Tommy answers.

"Why were you worrying about me?"

"You were acting suspicious and it was driving me crazy."

"I told you I was fine and nothing was wrong with me," I inform him.

"What were you hiding yesterday?"

"Will you give it a rest Tommy? Zordon was just proud of me and wanted to talk to me in private is all," I half snarl.

"Alright, I'll back off. Just what you said to me about your past made me worry about you a bit."

"Well don't. I don't always have someone to rescue me. I have to be my own knight at times and I'm used to it. I'm not a damsel in distress," I snarl.

"Alright, calm down." A voice interjects. I turn and see Billy acting as mediator.

"She's got a point Tommy. She's not a damsel in distress and I doubt she ever will be," Billy explains.

I take a few deep breathes and attempt to calm myself before lashing out again.

"You don't get it do you Tommy?" I question him, "Not every girl needs saving. I'm one of those girls who will call for help when needed but forget helping me if I don't call for it."

"Alright you win," He says in defeat.

Luckily the yelling match was outside of the hotel. I couldn't believe how much the falcon had thought I needed help. I mean yeah I ask for it when needed but I was almost killed and yet I still remained calm. I shook my head and let out a sigh. Billy notices the change in my temperament.

"Tommy, you go on ahead I need to talk to Liz for a while," Billy announces.

Tommy nods and takes off for a bit.

"What is bothering you young wolf?" He inquires.

"Just a few days ago, I was attacked while at an amusement park and a knife was put to my throat. The guy threatened everyone if they interfered. I asked the guy if he had heard of sing which is something I learned and he responded no. So I showed him. I jabbed him in stomach, stepped on his foot and then finally hit him in the groin. He let me go after a while and someone called the cops. I didn't need any help but I had my communicator on so if I did need help the others could come. I just wish Tommy could see that I am not Kim that I don't need the help she needed. Zordon trusts me to handle situations on my own why can't Tommy?" I explain.

"I can understand his worry for you but the same time you're right. You're not Kim who he has to run to every second when she gets attacked. So were you hiding something last night?" He says.

"If I tell you, you are foresworn. Do you understand?" I question.

"Kind of. I don't get what foresworn is."

"I thought you were the genius," I tell him laughing, "It means you are sworn to secrecy until otherwise notified."

"I can handle that," Billy agrees.

"Yes I was hiding something last night but like I said before it was nothing bad. Zordon did want to talk to me about something but," I pause and look around, "there was something else."

"What? You have foresworn so I can't let any information out even if they torture me."

"Zordon made me a ranger," I whisper.

"What?!" He exclaims.

"Will you be quiet?" I scold him, "You are the only one who knows."

"Alright but what will happen during a battle?"

"When it comes to that I'll figure it out."

"We better head off before Tommy gets angry."

"I agree," I tell him, "We don't need him ticked."

Billy laughs. As we run I make sure my morpher is secure and doesn't fall out. Then as we catch up with Tommy, familiar tones catch up with us.

"Go ahead," I tell them.

"Attack in the strip district whatever that is," squawks the radio.

"Figures," I mutter, "We're on our way." I see Billy glance over at me from his peripheral vision, knowing what he was worried about. I glance at Tommy to make sure he wasn't paying attention but he was.

"Well let's go meet up with them at the strip district," Tommy states. We take off running transforming into our "costumes" as we went.

Billy kept glancing at me but he couldn't see my face. I could see out of it clearly but no one could see in. My armor, as I called it, was very easy for me to move in, I couldn't even tell it was on but I knew it protected me well enough.

"Billy, I'm fine," I tell him as I guess what was going through his mind.

He gives me a curt nod and we continue the journey. We battle for a while and then out of nowhere Camille strikes me causing me to fall to the ground.

"Shit," I mutter under my breath. The armor was cut up but luckily it didn't cut through, completely. As I look at the slice that I received from Camille's Sais, it was across my right arm. I'm lying on the ground for a while, because as I fell I felt a kick to my stomach as well. The rangers are at my side in an instant and help me up.

"Get out of here! You're injured," Casey orders.

"It didn't cut all the way through it just damaged the armor and knocked the wind out of me," I inform him.

"No get out of here, you're hurt," Casey orders. I roll my eyes under my mask and take off.

"You know we could have used her help," Lily points out. I'm watching the scene unfold from a safe distance. I contact Lupa mentally.

_Lupa, are you okay?_

_Yeah but I'm going to need time to heal. _

_Do you think if I morphed into a different form would you be able to work with it? _

_Yes I believe so. _

_Alright let's put this plan to work. _

I end the communication with Lupa and she retracts the armor. I sigh, having doubts if I should really do this but I turn to the battle to see how their standing and they are doing well but then I see something that I knew that they might not be able to handle. The Rinshi think about attacking each ranger from behind.

"Guys look out," I shout at them. They turn to look in the direction of the yell and they are glad that I was watching closely. The doubts start to enter my head. It felt like my vision was starting to fade. I shake my head as I place my hand on my forehead.

"No, I can't have doubts with this. Zordon choose me for a reason I'm not going to let him down. The past rangers haven't let him down why should I?" I mutter to myself, it felt like I was giving myself a pep talk. A voice wonders into my head. I know the voice instantly.

_You haven't let me down my wolf and having doubts is normal. _

_Maybe for humans but not for you. _

I hear the laughter in his voice; _it is even for me, Liz. _

_Alright I've got to go and fight a battle. _

The last words that slip into my mind are those I've heard many times as a kid, _May the power protect you. _

I sigh one more time and then put my hand behind my back spreading my legs so that they were should width apart.

"It's morphin' time!" I shout. I feel as though I'm incased in a morpher and a copper colored tank appears on me. The lighting of that same color appears in the background.

"Canadian Wolf," I command.

My uniform looks like the originals with diamonds around my boots and around my wrists. My gloves and my boots are white. There is a diamond on my chest and split down the middle of a diamond on either side of the diamond. I see a gold coin on my chest and it almost looks like a wolf running. I can't see what my helmet looks like but luckily my hair isn't that long so it doesn't me that much if I have helmet hair. Before going into battle I look and see if I have a weapon on me besides my fists and feet, I see a sword of some sort hanging off my belt. I charge into a battle. The rangers are confused of who it is and almost start attacking me.

"Don't underestimate Camille," I tell them. My voice is altered a little bit so it's a higher pitch than what I was used to hearing.

"Who are you?" Theo inquires.

"A friend and that's all you need to know at the moment," I inform him, "Let's get to work."

We begin our fighting. The rangers pull out their weapons. I try to figure out what my weapon is. I really have no idea what it is but I pull the sword out of its protective casing. Examining it for a moment, I notice that there is a grip but not that thick, almost like a tennis grip that has only been done a few times and the blade was a coppery color. The very tip was at almost at ten degree angle which was pretty sharp. It felt right to use.

I begin slicing away the rinshi. I felt like Jason from the originals as I sliced, but instead of two hands on the hilt I only have one.

"Whoever that is I'm glad she's on our side," Tommy says, carefully.

"Camille, you and I have a score to settle," I challenge.

"I only have a score with that annoying dark grey person," She says.

"Really?" I taunt, "Maybe I could be a good substitute considering the person you have a score to settle with is a friend of mine." I put the sword away because I intend to fight this battle hand to hand.

"A friend of yours huh?" she questions, "Well then you'll be a good substitute indeed."

Underneath my helmet I'm smirking, they have no idea who I really am.

"Bring it, reptile," I taunt.

She brings out her Sais and I try to watch them carefully so I don't make the same mistake twice. She starts slicing at me.

"Not this time Camille," I enlighten her and avoid her attacks. I did a move I didn't even think I could do I back flipped and avoid a slice from the Sais. I'm not that flexible, even if I've done a back flip before while with the rangers I've never done it before then.

"Will you quit avoiding me?" Camille snarls though breaths.

"Not a chance!" I snarl back. As she runs towards me I grab both of her wrists.

"You know those weapons can really hurt someone," I taunt as I keep her wrist down by my waist and then kick her as hard as I can. The rangers have the Claw cannon ready to fire.

"Move out of the way," Casey orders me. I roll out of the way as fast as possible but as the ball of animal spirits come flying towards Camille, she disappears. Casey curses under his breath.

"We almost had her," Theo says slamming his fist angrily against a tree.

"We'll get her next time," I tell him as I walk up to the group.

"Thanks for your help," Tommy declares.

"No problem, just part of the job," I inform him.

"But who are you?" Lily inquires.

I lean against a tree, "Let's see if you can figure it out. I have fought alongside you all before, I know all your names and we've had some fun. Blue wolf you're not allowed to answer."

"We have fought alongside you before? How is that possible? We have never seen you before until now," Casey questions.

"You have seen me before just not in this form," I explain. I glance over a Billy and he's glaring at me.

"Is your voice altered at all?" Tommy inquires.

"Yes, and it's not much just one pitch higher but it return to normal pitch after you figure out who I am," I inform him.

"Then how can we figure out who it is?"

"Do you need more hints?"

Lily remarks, "I think so."

"No time to explain get over here," I tell them.

"Oh gosh not that line again," Lily mutters.

"What?" Tommy and Billy exclaim in shock.

"Whoever it is, is impersonating Liz," Casey notes.

I laugh, "Do you think someone would impersonality her?"

"It's a possibility," Billy points out.

"Then you really don't know that line well enough," I say as I unclip the helmet laughing.

"What how can that be?" Tommy says as he recovers from his shock.

"Zordon gave me a morpher," I explain. I looked at the helmet and realized that it looked a lot like Billy's in the movie.

"Zordon gave you a morpher?" Tommy questions.

"Yes, sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I wanted to be a surprise."

"What's your morphing call and do you have to do any special moves for it?" Casey asks.

"Only the best morphing call and no I don't have to do any special moves," I answer.

"Which is the best morphing call?" Lily asks.

"The original one and I mean the very first one," I reply smirking.

Billy and Tommy start laughing knowing how everything went.

"I agree. That is the best," Tommy says between the laughter.

"Could you show us?" Lily asks.

"No using powers for personal gain," I rattle off the rule like I had been saying it for years.

"She's right. She can't," Tommy explains.

"Well that is definitely a new color for a ranger," Billy remarks.

"No going and stealing my color Tommy," I tease.

"Alright, you have to tell me everything," Lily orders grabbing me by the arm and pulling me.

"You guys might as well join us," I shout over my shoulder.

"So what exactly happened that you got a morpher?" Lily asks as soon as we get back to the room.

"Remember how Zordon asked me to leave the room?"

"Yes," Tommy agrees.

"Well he wanted to give me a package, and when I opened it I found this," I explain pulling out the morpher.

"No way, that looks like our original morphers," Tommy comments.

"That's what I thought as well," I inform them.

"Whoa, that's awesome! We are seeing history," Lily exclaims.

I smirk, "this isn't the exact morpher the originals used. This one is a little modified."

"May I examine it?" Billy questions.

"Sure," I say as hand over the morpher.

"It is a little diverse but on the other hand it is very similar to the ones I used as my time as a ranger," Billy notes.

"I wonder why Zordon choose this for you instead of one of the other ranger morphers?" Tommy questions.

"I know all the morphing calls but not the moves to go along with it," I explain, laughing.

"How many do you know?" Theo questions.

"How about I show you?" I say.

"Cool! We get see a history lesson without even knowing about it," Lily exclaims.

"Tommy how about you help me with this one?" I ask.

"What are you talking about Liz?" He inquires.

"I'm doing Dino thunder," I explain, "And since you were black."

He nods getting the message, "Which one are you going to do?"

"Kira," I answer.

"Alright. Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder Power up!" Tommy and I say in unison. I move my arms in the morphing call.

"Wow. What happened when you morphed Tommy?" Billy inquires.

"To be honest we flipped in the air and then landed on our feet," Tommy explains.

"What was another one?" I could tell the rangers really wanted to know their history.

"Alright, Overdrive Accelerate!" and I move my arms in the movements.

"Time for Time force!" I shout.

"Lightspeed Rescue," I say making the arm movements.

"Tommy how would like to do the honor of Turbo?" I question him.

"Love to," He says taking my place as I sit on the bed.

"Shift into turbo!" He moves his arms in a steering wheel motion.

"It's morphin' time Zeo Ranger Five," He shouts. I can tell he's having fun going through the past.

"Since this power is gone, I can do this," Tommy says happy that he can show off a bit.

"It's Morphin' Time! Dragonzord!" he shouts and making the same movements I do.

"Wow! So which was the very first morphin' call?" Lily questions.

"The last one I did," Tommy explains, "It's been a long time since that was drained because of something that I rather not talk about."

I nod in understanding, "You looked like you were having fun reliving the past," I point out.

"Yeah it was kind of was," Tommy says.

"Some of those were crazy," Dom comments.

"They get crazier as the years go on," I explain.

"I have to say I like the original the best that's the only one I can do perfectly and I preferred it as the years went on," I explain.

"So Liz which one do you do?"

"I'll do an older one so I don't use my power for personal gain, but it's the same one I do just a different ending."

"It's Morphin' Time! Saber tooth Tiger!" I shout making the movements.

I bow my head for a few minutes remember the former yellow and saying a prayer that her life is just as wonderful as it was while she was on earth.

_You are missed Trini, whether you know it or not._

"Why did you bow your head?" Dom questions.

"I rather not say," I tell him.

"Why not?" Billy questions.

"Personal reasons," I explain.

_You were the best actress for a ranger, __Thùy Trang. _

My mind is racing and I have to go out.

"I need to go for a bit. I'll call for back up if I need it but I need to go somewhere."

I walk out of the room and make a quick phone call.

"Hi is this Jason David Frank?" I say into the phone.

"_Yes this is he," _The reply comes, _"who is this?" _

"It's Liz, you helped me out a few days ago," I try to trigger his memory, "shoulder length brown hair, had a knife to her throat?"

"_Oh yeah you. What do you need?" _

"Do you mind taking me to the cemetery where they buried Thùy Trang?" I question.

"_Sure, which hotel are you staying at?" _

"The Hilton, Thank you," I tell him.

"_Not a problem." _

He arrives about twenty minutes later and I climb into the car.

"Thank you again," I say as I climb into the black corvette.

"Not a problem, you are paying respects to a great person and I wish she was still with us today," He says somberly.

"Can we stop by a local flower shop so I can get some flowers for her?" I question.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind doing that as well," he answers.

"Remind you to pay for the gas I'm using," I tell him.

"Hey I told you anything you needed I would help you out didn't I?"

"Yes but I feel bad if I don't."

"Alright. How about this you pay for my flowers and yours and well call it even deal?"

"Alright that sounds good."

We talk for a while and we stop at the local shop. I look around spotting what I was looking for, yellow roses. Jason found some yellow flowers as well and other colors.

"Ready?" I question him. He gives me a strange look like what did you just say?

"I asked if you were ready to go," I repeat, laughing.

"Sorry it just sounded like you were bringing my past up a bit."

"In a way I was but not trying to at the same time. Let's go pay for the flowers and let's go."

We wonder up to the cashier and pay for the flowers then take off to the grave site. I was a little nervous because my family member that passed is sitting in an urn in a loft. I've seen cemeteries before, but this was nice. There was a path almost leading to every head stone.

"The head stone is this way," Jason informs me snapping me out of my trance.

"Alright, I heard about your brother's passing around the same time as Thuy's. If I could have I would have been here for both your brother's funeral and Thuy's," I tell him as we walk.

The head stone is plain and simple, almost the same thing said on each headstone but then I noticed something different as I looked closer at the head stone for Thuy.

"Jason, was this here before?" I point to the words close to the grass that I doubt anyone would have noticed if they really looked.

"No, I don't think so." The words read May the power protect you forever.

"Zordon," I mutter, "he must have done it."

"What was that?"

"I am sure that a friend did that," I tell him.

"But which one? None of us who came to the funeral chiseled that into the head stone."

"I know which one but I rather not say because I'll talk to them later about it to confirm the facts," I explain.

"How can you be so sure of who it is?" He questions me.

"Only one person has said that the most to you as Tommy Oliver," I tell him smirking.

"What?" He exclaims not believing what I was telling him.

"You have nothing to worry about, the friend who wrote that has not failed me or the rangers yet," I tell him.

As we place the flowers on the grave, I pray a little and I feel tears running down my face. When I first heard the news I was in shock but now officially seeing it in person the grief has hit me. I always admired the rangers especially the girls because they had to deal with more than most. I chuckle a little as I remember a scene from high five where Trini climbed the rope because Zach scared her. I feel a hand placed on my shoulder.

"You know the driver was drunk right?" Jason inquires.

"Yes I saw the news reports about her death. I was too young when she passed but I'm an adult now and I remember all the fun she had on set with you guys," I tell him as I wipe away the tears.

I pick up a few flowers, "Where's your brother's grave?"

"It's this way," He says as we wind through the cemetery. We finally arrive at the headstone. I lay the flowers down and laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Jason questions me.

"Our friend was here too," I inform him showing him the words.

"I don't understand," he whispers.

"You don't have to; just know he was watching over you all in this world as well as another world."

"Your friends are probably worried," He murmurs.

"Yes, let's go back," I answer softly.

As we enter the car again, I start to realize I can't pay for the hotel to much longer and I don't know how I'm going to do it.

"Jason," I say after a few minutes of driving, "I have a slight problem."

"Yes?"

"I can't pay for the hotel when the time for us to leave," I explain, "We stayed longer than expected."

"We have stayed five days and I only had enough money for a night or two," I continue.

"So are you asking me to help you out?"

"You don't have to, if you don't want to. I know you must think I'm a crazed fan who is using you but I really am not. I only know you from Power rangers nothing more nothing less," I explain, giving an aggravated sigh.

"I could tell by the way you talked to me that you knew a little about my personal life as well as my acting career. You didn't have to ask where my brother's grave was but you did. I don't know if I should help you out or not," He explains.

"Like I said you don't have to," I explain, and then those familiar six tones play.

We were still in the car when it happened.

"Go ahead," I say into the watch type device.

"_We've got trouble,"_ The voice squawks. It was of the younger rangers.

"You wouldn't be calling me if there wasn't now would you?" I remark.

I can tell the person on communicator is annoyed with me.

"_Just get down to the mall,"_ The voice orders.

"I've got to go," I tell him.

"I'll drive," He comments.

"No breaking the speed limits and your already driving," I tease.

We both start laughing. We take off to the exit where the mall is.

"Go get to work," Tommy orders.

"Right, Spirit of the Canadian wolf," I mutter so I don't draw a lot of attention and take off.

I look into a sea of rinshi and people are running.

"Hey you looking for a fight? Well come and get one!" I taunt. The rinshi come charging at me.

I start fighting them trying to get to the other rangers. People are afraid of me a bit but I ignore it.

"Get out of here, I'll protect you as well as I can," I order.

Someone steps forward, "You aren't going to do this alone."

"Well then help just don't stand there," I tell the black frog and then someone else steps forward and see the bear on her chest with yellow ninja grabs.

"Don't forget about me," the yellow ninja comments.

I try to focus on the battle but when two more original rangers show up it was kind of hard to do.

"Zordon said you needed some help," Aisha comments as she gets closer.

"Thanks," I say, "Slam them hard against the ground."

"Right," She agrees. She then calls upon her power suit. I decide it was my time to change into my own power suit and recall Lupa's armor.

"You're going to get hurt," Aisha notes.

"I will but not for long." The people have disappeared and it's my turn to change. I take off for a minute around a corner.

"It's morphin' time! Canadian wolf!" I shout. I feel the familiar sensation. It was in

"Let's take these knock off putties down," I say as I come back.

"Who are you?" Aisha questions.

"I fought alongside you just a moment ago but fought in a wolf like looking armor," I enlighten her.

"Alright let's do it."

The other rangers show up at our location finally. Tommy and Billy are in their power suits. While the rest of them are in their jungle fury uniforms.

"No way," I hear Tommy and Billy comment softly.

"Guys, we could use some help," Adam shouts.

We continue fighting and then Camille shows up.

"Not her again," I mutter.

I brandish my sword and start fighting her. The rangers attack her from behind as we fight face to face.

"You aren't the one I want," She snarls.

"Then who is?"

"That annoying one in gray armor," she sneers.

"I doubt you'll find her," I tell her, smirking under my helmet.

She charges towards someone but I don't get a clear view but I hear someone's voice.

"Oh no, you don't," Casey shouts appearing in front of her.

"Get out of my way," She growls.

"Never," He sneers.

_Lupa,_ I shout in my mind.

_Yes? _

_I need your armor again. _

_Right. _

"Power down," I say right as I feel the armor starting to rise.

"I'm the one you want," I shout towards Camille.

Camille and I start fighting and then she turns invisible.

"Crap," I mutter.

"You can't catch me," She taunts.

"Maybe she can't but I can," Aisha taunts back.

"You can't do anything yellow ranger," Camille sneers.

"You underestimate the rangers, Camille. Every bad guy does, don't you know they never win," I inform her.

"She's right, no matter who we are up against we always win," Tommy says coming up beside me.

She comes to attack me.

"Oh no, you don't," Dom says blocking the attack.

"Nice timing Dom," I say as I do a sweep kick on her.

"We'll see you next time rangers," She sneers as she takes off.

"What exactly happened?" Tommy asks seeing the yellow and black rangers.

My armor retracts and the rest power down.

"Aisha?" He questions cautiously.

"Yeah it's me," She says looking at him. I didn't get a good look at her but now I did.

Her dark skin tone shines in the sunlight and her shoulder length black hair shows. I glance at Adam and he still has his short dark hair, his body still toned.

"So who are you?" Aisha snarls at me, "Are you friend or foe?"

"Relax," Tommy orders, stepping in front of me.

"Tommy?" Adam questions.

"Yeah it's me."

"You cut your hair," He notes.

"Yeah became a teacher which means no more long hair," Tommy enlightens them laughing.

"You became a teacher?" Adam inquires, "Mr. I can't be on time except for a battle."

"Yes I became a teacher," Tommy answers.

"Aisha, Adam, good to finally meet you guys," I greet them. They instantly go into a fighting stance.

"First off, I'm a friend," I inform her, as I feel a few arms put around me, "Second off, I'm Liz."

"Now that's taken care of can we get some food?" Adam questions.

"Are you becoming a Rocky?" I question him. He looks at me with shock.

Billy and Tommy start laughing.

"What?" Adam inquires, "How do you know about Rocky?"

"I know a lot of things," I tell him, "I need food as well. Lupa is recharging at the moment."

"Well then let's get some dinner," RJ suggests.

"We'll have to work for it or do a very cheap meal," I point out, "I know I saw a Cici's here and that's pretty cheap."

"What's that?" Tommy asks.

"Pizza, salads, desserts and drinks and it's a buffet so you can eat as much as you want," I explain.

"That sounds good especially since we eat a ton," Aisha says.

"If Rocky was here I would for sure take him there he would love it," I inform them.

"If it's a place Rocky would love then we should be fine," Tommy jokes.

Aisha, me, Tommy, Adam and Billy laugh, the others soon join in realizing who Rocky was.

"Well we don't want to burn to much daylight so we better start walking," Adam says.

"So who are you exactly?" Adam inquires.

I sigh, "I can't tell you how many times I've repeated the same story over and over."

"Liz, we got it," Billy says. I nod a small thank you because I don't know if I could repeat it one more time. I've repeated it five or six times already, but I've lost count.

"Liz accidently got transported into another dimension like you got transported here with the help of Zordon, except her help was evil and…," Billy says but is quickly cut off by Casey.

"The enemy is a bully named Jarrod, he was taken over by an evil spirit named Dai Shi," Casey explains.

"Casey," I say placing a hand on his shoulder, "you know it wasn't your fault that he became consumed with the spirit right?"

"No it was my fault," Casey says firmly.

"It wasn't my fault that Rita saw me as a potential evil ranger and it isn't your fault that Jarrod became evil," Tommy scolds him.

"Remember when you didn't trust me Casey?" I inquire.

"Yeah, why?"

"Whoa what does this have to do with anything?" Adam questions.

"I will get there. There's a reason Casey didn't trust me Adam and same reason you guys might not trust me," I explain and I feel an arm placed around my shoulders, "I told him that you guys were a show in my world and I knew all about you guys."

I look at the group and try to figure everything out. I look closely at Aisha and smile as I realize she still wears yellow.

As we arrive at the place I hand the man my debt card and tell him ten buffet. We go through the line than sit down at the longest table we could find.

"I did some research with the help from Zordon and Dulcea last night," He informs me, "I used the laptop you had in your bag."

"You hacked my laptop?" I half snarl.

"It took a few hours to do, you picked an interesting password," He notes.

"We'll discuss that later, but what did you find out?" I question.

"That each of us have a telepathic link to our animals, and they can connect with other animal spirits," He explains.

"I knew I had a telepathic link with my animal because I do it all the time but not with others."

"It was extremely fascinating," Billy states.

"Maybe for you," the others mumble.

"I find it interesting," I snap.

"You can understand him?" Adam questions.

"Mostly there are some things I don't understand but I work around it," I explain.

"I'm most impressed that I was able to get in contact with Duclea it's been to elongated period of time since I've talked to her."

"I'm impressed as well. Did you use my computer to contact her or an old communicator?" I question.

"Actually yours you left it laying around earlier so I used that." I mental curse myself for leaving it out.

"You really should be more careful about that," He tells me.

"I took it off while I was in the shower," I explain.

"It was complicated to use your communicator. I had to recalibrate it so I could use it."

"I think Zordon only made it for me to use."

"That is a possibility."

"Uh guys what are you talking about?" Lily questions.

"Billy invented a communicator that looks almost like mine but his was an older version," I explain while I hold out my wrist.

"No way!" Aisha

"How does that work? I thought we were the only ones with those?" Adam comments.

"It works the same way yours used to work but mine allows me to contact Zordon on Eltar," I explain.

"Zordon's alive?" Aisha says in shock.

"Yes, he is," Tommy assures them.

"I guess you guys should go out tonight," I suggest.

"You sure?" Lily questions.

"Yeah I'm sure," I answer, "I've got some stuff I need to do."

"Like what maybe we could help," Billy suggests.

"No, go have fun," I tell them, "I just need some time to myself."

"Liz, you are not getting out of team bonding especially since we are going to go to the spa while the boys do something else," Aisha tells me.

"Alright you win," I tell her laughing. I knew not to fight with a yellow.

"Yes!" Lily exclaims.

"I know better than to go up against a yellow," I explain.

"You know better than most," Aisha informs me, glaring at Adam.

"Alright what did Adam do?" I question.

"He wanted to fight me before we came," Aisha explains.

I chuckle a bit, "How bad did he get it?"

"Bad."

"Knowing you, I'm surprised you didn't mess with him a bit."

"I didn't just almost killed him."

"We'll talk to him about it," Billy informs her, and Tommy nods.

"Good."

We walk out of the restaurant after we got our fill and go our separate ways.

"Alright so who are you?" Aisha points to Lily.

"Lily a fellow yellow."

"How did you know?"

"It was my doing," I pipe up, "Lily was having a hard time getting her mind of her pain and so I told her."

"You broke Zordon's rule," Aisha scolded me.

"Tommy did it as well and I haven't told anyone outside of the colorful family about it I swear," I explain, "Zordon trusts me."

"Good, I would have to kill you if you had," Aisha sneers.

"That would be against the rules," I point out.

Aisha and I both laugh.

"So, Lily knows about her predecessors huh?"

"Not really but she knows up from the originals to the nine or tenth generation," I explain.

"How many are there?" Lily questions.

"At least seventeen," I answer.

"Man that's a lot."

"Yeah there is and there's at least six to each team so that's fifty four all together."

"Man I never realized that," Aisha comments.

"Yeah there's a lot, but I always root for the originals," I explain, smiling.

Aisha smiles at me as well.

"I always root for my team," Lily states.

"Who cares rookie," I sneer.

Lily glares at me.

"Hey not my fault Jason decided to call everyone on a new team rookie," I point out.

Aisha chuckles, "I heard about that from Tommy after an all leader's mission."

I roll my eyes, "Yeah they had a death wish, if you ask me."

"From who? Tommy never had anyone to kill him. I wanted to kill Tommy for that though even though I would never say it to his face."

"I wanted to kill him earlier," I explain, "The white knight came out and it was a little too much for me."

"It does get annoying at times, but you get used to it," Aisha points out.

"He's backed off after a little talk I had with him," I explain.

"Yeah scared the crap out of us because they had staged a fight to catch us off guard," Lily states.

"What?" Aisha questions.

"Well they were listening in when they weren't supposed to," I explain, "so I asked Tommy if we should stage a fight to think we were mad at each other. It was quite interesting."

"I'll say," Lily comments.

"What exactly happened?" Aisha inquires.

"Tommy and I were having a discussion about the white knight syndrome. The rookies decided to listen in and Tommy and I decided to fake a fight. He started it and I finished it in a way."

Flashback

"_Liz, I can't believe you thought my white knight syndrome would get in the way of the team!"_

"_Well, you're so pigheaded you couldn't see that," I fire back._

"_Who are you calling pigheaded stubborn ass," Tommy returns._

"_Oh I'm a stubborn ass? Who is it that can't even go into retirement? Who is Mr. Rainbow ranger?"_

"_I can't help it!" He shouts, "You know what I'm done. I'm going to go and hang out with people my age."_

"_Fine what do I care?" I yell, "You know what, Kim is better off without you."_

"_Low blow," he snarls._

"_Sorry," I whisper back, "you know I didn't mean it."_

_I walk over to him and give him a quick hug._

"_It's alright. We better continue this or they'll get suspicious."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yeah just no Kim comments."_

"_Got it. Sorry about that again."_

_We break apart and continue the yelling match._

"_I can't believe you would say something like that!" Tommy shouts._

"_I could do a lot worse you know!"_

"_Really? You wouldn't dare!"_

"_You're right I wouldn't dare but I could!" Tommy winks at me and I continue, "Get your feathered ass out of here right now you old dinosaur!"_

"_Fine I will," Tommy shouts back and walks to the door and slams it as he walks out._

"Man you really gave him a hard time," Aisha points out.

"Yeah well we both chuckled later on about the get your feathered ass out of here right now you old dinosaur comment. The rookies had no idea what that was about but Tommy and I did."

Aisha starts laughing, "I get it too, even if the rookies didn't believe it."

"So Tommy told you his new favorite color is black and he's working with dinosaur bones?" I inquire.

"Yeah I could tell by his shirt so he didn't have to tell me, and he called me a few weeks ago before he went on this little adventure," Aisha explains.

"Yeah sorry about that," I apologize, "if I hadn't gone into your world Tommy would have never been involved."

"Ah it's good for him. It keeps him busy."

"So how long have you known Tommy, Aisha?" Lily questions.

"Quite a while since high school, we found out they were part of the colorful family when we had to get rescued. It's kind of a long story so I won't go into it."

"I'll give you the short version, Lily," I comment, "Aisha and a couple of her karate buddies got captured then the rangers did their typical rescue but something went wrong. The blue ranger, aka Billy, wasn't breathing right and so a couple of his teammates had to remove his helmet to help him but Aisha, Rocky, and Adam found out who they were."

"Yeah that's about it," Aisha comments.

"So Billy was okay after a while?" Lily questions worried for the blue wolf ranger.

"Yeah he was fine. I doubt he'll talk about it though. Bad memories and all," I say off handedly.

"Well we here," Lily states.

"I don't have enough money for this and the hotel," I state.

"Let's find an ATM for you to use and you'll see a surprise," Aisha explains.

"Alright let's hope we can find my bank," I inform them.

"We'll find it," Lily answers cheerfully.

We walk a bit and finally find an ATM that was my bank. I insert my card into the slot and enter the code. It was a shock to see how money was in my account.

"300 thousand dollars?!" I exclaim, "I've never had that much before."

"Zordon thought you could use some help especially paying for everyone that you're paying for," Aisha explains.

I chuckle a bit, "Should have known that Zordon was watching me."

I then raise the communicator to my lips, "Thank you Zordon. Nice surprise."

Zordon laughs before responding, "You're Welcome. Expect the 'bottomless pit' as you called him soon."

"I guess that means Kim is going to show up as well," I question.

"Yes the crane will arrive as well."

My mind is racing with a slew of curse words. I hear Lupa scold me for using them but I ignore it.

"You look evil at the moment," Lily comments.

"I assure you I am not just know there is going to be hell breaking loose soon," I explain.

"How much?" Aisha questions.

"I have no idea until it happens. Tommy might not be a happy camper soon that's all I'm going to say," I explain as calmly as I possibly could.

"What do we do when it happens?" Lily asks.

"I will handle Tommy as I know he won't hurt me," I explain, "You guys can handle whatever else happens."

"What do you mean whatever else happens?" Lily inquires.

"Expect the unexpected but I know Tommy is going to be a slew of emotions. I expect anger and sadness the most," I explain.

"Why?" Lily questions.

"Not for me to tell," I inform her.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Alright chapter is stopping here. I'm running out of ideas for the chapter and I need help so if you have any ideas of how to do the letter but I make it up as I go along. So any ideas are great full. This had to be the hardest chapter for me to write. I knew I wanted a team up and so I thought alright let's do ninjetti but bring two people back was hard to decide. I'm currently working on the next chapter. I believe I rewrote the chapter 6 times at most.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Clashes or Resolution

The night was getting more and more interesting, by the moment. Zordon had just given news I had to ponder over for quite some time before I decided what do. I guess it is time to face the music.

"Tommy?" I question as I knock on his door. It's quiet and it was strange not to his voice.

"Something's up," I mutter. My knuckles rap on the door once again, the smooth wood rubs up against them. There was a deafening silence on the other side. Confusion ran through my head. I test the door knob, no luck.

_Lupa, I need you to investigate something. _

_You sure about that? _

_Yes I'm sure. The falcon isn't answering at all. _

_Alright. _I feel Lupa exit out of my body. The transparent wolf passes through the door. I stifle a laugh as I see Lupa's body move as she looks around. My foot taps patiently waiting for the news. My arms are crossed across my chest. The head appears back into the hallway where I am standing waiting for the report.

_He isn't there,_ she reports.

"That's strange," I mutter than raise the watch-like device to my lips, "Tommy, Billy, do you read, over?"

The radio squawks and I sigh, _"We read you." _

"Is everything okay?" I question.

"_Fine, are you okay?" _There is a hint of worry in Tommy's voice.

"Not really, there's a very important matter we need to discuss," I inform them, somberly.

"_Do we need to get the others?" _comes the falcon's voice, concern lacing through.

"No, this is something that needs to be discussed with only the two of you," I explain trying to be cryptic, not knowing if someone was listening in or attempts to hack they system.

"_We'll be right there,"_ Came the reply.

I rub the bridge of my nose as I knew this wasn't going to be an easy battle with Tommy. Making my way on to the soft bed; laying on my back one leg bent while the other was straight as I placed my hands behind my head, with many doubts starting to swarm through my head. I know I have to do this otherwise Tommy will have a bigger shock. There is a rapping on the door as a sigh escapes me.

"Let's get this over with," I mutter, "Come in."

The two gentlemen stood in the doorway for a moment, I could tell in their minds that there was a war going on, if they should enter the room or not.

"Guys just come in," I tell them, "I'm not going to bite."

Lowering my voice, I mutter, "much."

They move quietly throughout the room and stand near a bed as they enter.

"I suggest you sit," I inform them.

"We'll stand thank you," Tommy states, firmly.

"Fine, then have it your way, but don't blame me when you have to sit later," I enlighten them smirking.

"Just tell us why it was only us to come and not the full team," Tommy orders.

"Another red and a pink are going to be here in a few days," I explain.

"I don't get it why can't that include the team." Confusion is written all over both the older men's faces.

"Because of who the red and pink are," I state, sighing, "The ape and the crane are coming."

Tommy practically collapses onto the bed; while Billy looks at his friend in shock before sitting down to try to wake his friend out of distress.

"Tommy, are you alright?" Billy questions, concern lacing through his voice.

Tommy remains silent for a few moments acting like he didn't even hear the question.

"Tommy?" I whisper.

"Yeah," finally comes the reply from his mouth.

"We will help you through this," I tell him firmly, "Do you trust me and Billy?" Tommy slowly nods.

"Let's rest up," Billy suggests.

"Do you have a problem with sharing a bed with me?" I question, knowing that it might be.

"Ah, yeah, we do kind of your under age," Tommy states.

"Tommy, Billy," I say and then shake my head, "We are brothers and sisters here. If you do try anything, I would kick your butts. Also, I have a guy waiting for me to come visit him."

"Fine, then, give me a few blankets and I'll sleep on the floor," I state, "Tommy, you need me and Billy at the moment."

"Fine, Billy and I will share a bed," Tommy states.

I smirk, and take my place in a bed. I hear the furniture being moved around.

"What are you guys doing?" I question.

"You were right about one thing," Tommy informs, "I do need both of you at the moment."

"Softy," I mutter earning a playful slap on the arm from Tommy.

As the beds are positioned close together, Billy and I take our places on one side of each bed. Tommy sighs, trying to figure out where to place himself. He places himself in between me and Billy. I feel a nudge against my head and lift my head as I feel an arm placed behind my neck, pulling me close. As I place my head on the chest that was pulling me closer, I glance up through my hazel eyes and realized it was Tommy pulling us together for comfort. I wrap my pale skin, compared to his, around his waist. I feel another arm as I go but reposition my arm so I'm a bit higher than that arm. As I glance around I realize my fellow wolf is in the same position as me, and smile.

_Tommy needed this more than he realized, _I consider as sleep finally comes upon me, feeling a slight mental nudge from another spirit but I don't know who.

*Dream state*

I am in the body of a wolf, confusion washes over me.

_What am I doing here and why does it feel like I'm in Lupa's body? _

_I contacted you, _Says a falcon.

_Why and who are you? _I feel as though my body is going to flinch.

_Relax fellow wolf, _the voice says as another wolf steps forward, _I am Billy's wolf spirit. _

_Why have you guys contacted me? _The question is different for me.

_We contacted you because Tommy doesn't realize how much he is hurting. _

_He could have surprised me, _I reply sarcastically. I still feel as though I'm going to fight. The others sense this.

_Would it help if we were in human form? _

_Yes, that would help considering I am not sure how to react at this. _In an instant we are in human form. The falcon is standing before me in almost the same form as Tommy but with lighter hair. The wolf has the same look as Billy but with darker hair.

_Now, you know most about the situation with Kim. _The wolf explains.

_I don't know the reason behind the letter you know as well as I do that. _

_That's fine, but you can help him cope as much as possible. _Their forms slowly fade away.

_It is time for you to wake up. Tommy is starting to get restless and needs a little help. _

*End of Dream state*

I glance at Tommy and his eyes are still shut but he's moving. Billy glances in my direction and nods. Billy and I ease ourselves out of Tommy's grasp.

"Billy, do you want to do this or should I?" I whisper. The glowing hotel clock reads in glowing red numbers four in the morning.

"You do it," He whispers back, "I've got to go to the bathroom."

Grabbing him by the shoulder, I start shaking him, trying to coax him out of his dream.

"Tommy, it's a dream. Wake up." He tries to swing at me. My instincts come out and I grab the fist.

"Tommy, don't fight me," I tell him. He then tries to punch me again. Again, I grab the fist.

"Guess I have to try something else," I mutter. A picture flashes into my mind of a body with red circles, indicating pressure points. I snap them open and grab Tommy's elbow, pressing hard.

"Ow!" he shouts as he wakes up.

"What did you do that for?" He snaps at me.

"You were having a bad dream, even lashed out at me a couple of times," I explain.

"Sorry, guess this stuff is affecting me worse than I imagined," Tommy enlightens me.

"It's alright, the spirits came to me last night," I tell him.

"Wait until Billy comes back to explain," he orders. He starts shaking a bit.

_Probably from the nightmare,_ I tell myself.

"Tommy, you alright?" I question.

"I think I'm just cold," He informs me.

"Go ahead and get back under the covers," I say as I pull the covers up to cover him.

"Feel better?" I question.

"Sort of, just that dream kind of freaked me out."

"Hey," I whisper, "come here." I open my arms to hug him and he gladly accepts it.

"I'm not going to let that pink harm you alright," I tell him comforting. Billy wonders back into the room.

"Billy, I doubt anyone is going back to sleep so I might as well tell you now. The falcon and a wolf visited me tonight. They explained that Tommy is going to be a bit of a wreck for a while. And also Tommy doesn't realize it that's what they told me anyway," I explain.

"Interesting, well have to ask someone about that."

"Yeah we will. I need to get in touch with Duclea I think."

"I agree."

"Do you think you'll be able to go back to sleep?" Tommy questions us.

"I know once I'm up I'm up for good," I explain.

"Well I can't either because I want to find out this new information that Liz gave us," Billy informs.

"What about you, Tommy? Are you able to go back to sleep?" I question.

Tommy glances towards the clock and sighs, "I don't think so." The red numbers glow as it reads six am.

I wonder back to my room and start getting ready.

"Where were you last night?" Lily asks. Her voice is almost a snarl.

"The guys needed me after our spa treatment."

"Which guys?" Lily states glaring at me.

"Tommy and Billy," I answer, trying to keep my temper in check.

"Why?"

"Like I said yesterday, not my place to tell but understand Tommy really needs people who understand what was going on last night," I state, sighing.

"And let me guess you were one of them," She sneers.

"Look, I'll tell you this. I understand and so does Billy. We are helping Tommy get through a tough time. Got that?" I snarl. I had lost my temper and knew I had as well, but I was in no mood to discuss this at the moment.

"Alright," Lily states.

"Whoa, sensing bad vibes in here," RJ states as he enters the room after checking with us that we were dressed.

"Sorry my fault," I explain, "I'm a little testy today especially after I got the news last night."

"What news?" Aisha questions.

"The ape and crane are returning to us," I explain. Adam winces.

"Its fine, Adam," I state, "We will help the falcon get through it like it was in the past."

"That we will," Adam agrees.

I see Tommy and Billy enter.

"Mind explaining why you know what's going on and why you have to help the falcon?" Dom questions.

"Tommy, it is your choice," I state looking at him.

"Not yet," He answers me, "We will discuss it after the crane and I take care of it."

Myself, Adam, and Billy nod in understanding.

"Will you guys quit talking in riddles?" Theo demands.

"Tommy, should we talk about it?" I question.

"We might as well explain who the crane is," He answers. I take a sit on the bed moving over so Tommy can sit beside me and Billy can sit on the other side. Adam takes a place behind Tommy. Aisha takes a place behind Tommy as well. I look at the other bed and see Casey, Lily, Theo in the front and Dom and RJ sit in the back.

"The crane is the original pink ranger," Tommy begins, "Kim is her name."

"That sounds familiar," Lily speaks.

"It should," I state, "I told you a little bit about her."

"You didn't tell her about the you know what, right?" Tommy questions me.

"No, I didn't," I answer, "The only people who know about the you know what is Adam, Billy, you of course, and myself."

Tommy breathes a sigh of relief. I place my arm around him, silently giving him strength. He nods a thank you.

"So anyway back on topic, she was a gymnast and went off to train for the pan global and I didn't hear from her until that faithful day," Tommy states. Adam places a hand on Tommy shoulder.

"Tommy, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Adam states softly.

"I wasn't planning on it," Tommy told him.

It was weird, Adam wraps his arm around Tommy's neck. I wrap my arms around Tommy's waist as well and I see Billy doing the same thing. We each give him a little of our strength.

"Thanks guys," I hear him mutter.

"What is this about? Why won't you tell us what the you know what is?" Theo demands.

"We can't just yet," I inform them.

"Why not? We are a team."

"Personal reasons," I hear Tommy mutter.

"I need to go for a walk," Tommy announces.

"Do you want someone to go with you?" Adam questions, even though it sounded like he already knew the answer.

"No, it's something I need to do alone," Tommy answers.

"You sure?" Billy asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"We'll see you later," I tell him.

"You sure we should let him go alone?" RJ questions.

"Yes, it's something he needs to do," I answer, as I sigh.

"Go with him," Adam orders me.

"He said he needs to be alone," I told him.

"Yeah, but you understand the situation better than all of us," Adam explains.

"Fine, I'll go," I say sounding annoyed, when I wasn't, but I knew Tommy would be angry with me.

I get my shoes on and try to catch up with him. I don't see him anywhere so I decide to use the new talent. I scan the area looking for a falcon flying in the sky as he knows his "brother" needs help but won't allow it. I see the falcon circling overhead.

_I hear you falcon, show me the way. _

I look up and see that the falcon nods its head and I take off running, skidding to a halt as I see Tommy flat on his back when I arrive and see two people standing over him.

"Is he alright?" I ask the two people, approaching the man and woman, who were kneeling over the man who I saw as an older brother.

"I think so but I don't know for sure," the one in red answers.

"Let me see if I can get him up," I say.

I walk closer to him, "Tommy, there's a monster attacking."

Instantly he wakes up, "What? Where?" I sigh, thankfully.

"Sorry, Tommy, but you weren't getting up and I couldn't think of another way," I say holding out my hand to help him to his feet.

"I told you I needed to be alone," He scolds.

"Well good thing I saw your falcon flying over head otherwise these two would have never gotten you up," I tell him.

He growls at me and his eyes flash green.

"Tommy, calm down right now," I scold him.

He takes a few deep breathes calming himself, "Sorry."

"Remember what I told you in the hotel room?" I inquire.

"You don't blame me you blame that witch Rita," Tommy quotes.

"That's right, let's find a place for you to rest a bit," I tell him.

"We saw a park a little bit back," the one in pink answers.

"Alright," I answer, "let's go." I place my arm around Tommy's waist as he places his arm around my shoulder. We walk a bit and find a place to sit down.

"Sorry I didn't get your name," I say, even though as I got a close look at who they were I still wanted them to do it properly. I feel Tommy grip my shoulders harder, as he hadn't removed his arm yet.

"I'm Kim," the brown haired woman answers.

"I'm Rocky," the one in the red introduces.

"I'm Liz," I answer, "and I assume you already know Tommy."

"So are you his new girlfriend?" Kim asks.

"No I'm not. He's just like a big brother to me," I answer, smiling as I look up at the man whose arm is wrapped around my shoulder.

I feel as though Tommy is going to do something.

"Tommy, remember what I told you this morning alright? Just relax, nothing is going to happen," I tell him softly. His body relaxes near me.

"How did you do that?" Rocky asks.

"Do what?" I try to play it off.

"Calm him down that quickly," Kim explains.

"I've known him for quite some time and we talked about your arrival earlier," I enlighten.

"So you knew we were coming?" Rocky asks.

"Yeah we did," I respond, "we just didn't expect it to be today but that's alright."

"How did you know?" Kim questions.

"Zordon," I reply.

"Ah should have know he would have done that," Rocky comments.

"Tommy, are you going to be alright?" I turn my attention to him.

"I think so but I feel as though I was hit by a rinshi in the head," He explains.

"Let's get you back to the hotel," I order.

"Can we come with?" Kim questions.

"I was hoping you guys would ask that, yes you may. Mama Bear, the frog prince, and the wolf or should I say blue wolf are there as well," I explicate.

"Do you think you guys could help me a bit?" Tommy inquires.

"Yeah, no problem," I answer. I take my same place as Rocky goes on the other side of him and Tommy places his arm over Rocky's shoulder.

"So, how do you know Tommy?" Rocky inquires.

"It's a bit of a long story," I answer.

"Liz, you probably should tell them," Tommy pipes up, but it was like he was moving in slow motion.

"I'll make it short. I was transported into another dimension and you are a show there that's the shortest I could make it without going into too much detail," I answer.

"What do you mean we are a show?" Kim whips around glaring at me.

"Kim, don't get me wrong," I tell her calmly, "You were one of my favorites as a kid but you have to understand no one thinks you're real."

"What do you mean we aren't real?" Kim sneers.

"Rocky can you help Tommy to the hotel? I have to deal with something," I tell him, "Just keep going straight and you'll find it. Use Tommy's communicator to contact the gang and they'll tell you the room and everything."

"Sure thing," Rocky says.

"Do I want to know what's going to happen?" Rocky inquires.

"Probably not," Tommy answers. Their voices fade as Kim and I face each other.

"What do you know?" Kim inquires.

"I know everything except why you wrote that letter," I tell her. I mentally prepare myself for a fight.

"You're going down," Kim taunts.

"Fight me if you wish, but be warned you maybe the crane but I'm the Canadian wolf, clever and cunning," I say.

"You're dead," She snarls.

Kim launches herself into a series of front flips; I try to look for an opening. I've pissed her off and knew this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Alright best I can do is evade for the moment until she stops front flipping," I tell myself. I then feel something trying to contact me.

_You might as well get out of here. My sister isn't the easiest person to calm down after you piss her off. _

_Who are you? _

_I am the spirit of the crane. Now if you can get away otherwise you could get hurt. _

_You don't know how I fight. _

_It doesn't matter let me see if I can cool her off before you engage in battle. _

_Fine but I'll have to do it quick. _

I take off running towards an open area so we have more space to fight if need.

"Trying to run I see," She taunts.

"Kim, I don't want to fight you," I tell her.

"Bad move, sweetie," She sneers.

"Great, she sounds like she's under a spell," I mutter.

"Spirit of the Canadian Wolf," I shout trying to protect myself.

"Oh, so you put on a little weight, let's see how you like it when I kick you." A kick comes my way, doing the only thing I could think of I grab the leg and flip it like I had done before. She lands it perfectly, as I silently curse to myself.

"I am not supposed to use this but you left me with no choice," I tell her, "and by the way I can increase my speed with this."

"I don't care you, bitch," she tells me.

"Oh that's the best you got? Calling me a bitch? I've gotten called a lot of things. Well who was the one that broke up with Tommy through a letter," I taunt trying to make her angrier, "You have no idea what he's like now." A tactic I had learned in the past make the enemy angrier so they would make mistakes.

She tries to slam her fist into my face but luckily she is standing still. I quickly drop down and do swipes kick. I get up and Kim flips back up.

"Kim, calm down now," I order.

"No, you are not the boss of me," She sneers.

"What would Tommy do if you were pissed?" I question playing a different card.

"He would tell me the same thing and kiss me," She replies.

"Exactly now calm down, you will have your chance just he was in a bit of a shock to see you today and you are not to do anything stupid. We are still a team and we need everyone's help at the moment but if you are going to be arrogant you can leave," I tell her. I knew my Jen side had come out and I wasn't afraid to bring it out.

"Alright, you win, but don't piss me off again or it won't be that easy got it?"

"I don't plan on it. Are you calm enough to handle being with the ninjetti and some teenagers?"

"Yes," She states.

"Good, let's get going," I tell her as I breathe a sigh of relief.

As we arrived back at the hotel room and see Tommy is lying on a bed, the rest of the ninjetti are off to the side catching up, and the Jungle Fury were in another room. I walk over to the bed where Tommy's at and sigh. He's looking up at the ceiling almost like he's thinking about stuff.

"Hey," I say, softly.

"You okay?" he questions me. I nod to him.

"And you?"

"I think so. Thanks," He tells me. He scoots over and I sit on the edge of the bed near his waist. The sister instinct tells me to lie beside him and wrap my arms around him but the resistance is too strong.

"Tommy, you guys have become my family since I've been here you never have to thank me, alright?"

"Alright, how did you know that trick to getting me up?"

I chuckle, "Blame it on being obsessed with reading stories about you guys."

"Wait there's stories about us?" Adam questions hearing the last part.

"Oh yeah, tons. A lot of them have Tommy and Kim back together and Adam you're with Tanya typically. Actually, each couple varies depending on the writer. See I've written a few stories about you guys."

"Really like what?"

"Well, there was one with Tommy singing a song. Another was about the girls and that's it so far. I tried to write another one but it fell through," I explain.

"What song did you have me sing?" Tommy questions.

"You don't want to know," I told him.

"Tell me," he orders.

"I want everything back but you," I tell him.

"Do we want to hear it?" The group questions.

"No, you don't," I tell them, shaking my head.

"We better get the others," Billy announces, changing the topic.

"I agree. Kim and I were too busy battling for stuff."

"Sorry, I got so angry with you earlier," Kim apologizes.

"No big deal. I could take it."

"You're one tough wolf," Rocky comments.

"Thanks, Rocky. Did anyone have breakfast yet?" I question.

"No, we were waiting for you guys to get back," I hear one of them answer.

I glance at the clock and it was almost noon.

"Guys, I guess we are going out," I told them, "We'll go to Cici's again. Rocky feel free to pig out there."

"Alright," came an excited reply from Rocky.

Tommy swings his legs off the bed as I move, and gets up.

"You sure you're okay, Tommy?" I question.

"Yeah, I'm fine just it's hard you know," He answers. I nod in understanding.

I look around the room and it's empty besides myself and Tommy.

"Come on, let's go," yells an impatient Rocky.

"We're coming," I shout back. I give Tommy a quick hug.

"Don't worry, bro we'll take care of this one way or another," I tell him as I release the hug.

Tommy sighs. I can tell this really isn't easy for him.

"We better get going before Rocky has a fit," I tell him, laughing.

"Yeah we don't need Rocky eating everything out there," Tommy agrees.

We finally catch up to the rest of the gang.

"What took you, guys?" Dom questions.

"Sorry, we had something to discuss," I tell them.

We start walking towards Cici's and I see Kim grab Tommy, pulling him aside in the process.

"When we get to Cici's, you and I have something to discuss," Kim states, in a whisper but I had gotten pretty close enough to hear. I watch as Tommy nods and then walks off.

I see Adam run up to him, "Tommy."

He ignores the shout.

"Adam, leave it," I hear Billy say to him.

"Okay, will someone tell me what's going on?" Dom announces.

"We can't just yet," Adam explains.

"Why does everyone say that?" Theo exclaims.

"Theo, you wouldn't understand," Lily states, "I don't even get what's going on between Liz, Billy, Adam, Tommy and Kim. I've tried to figure it out, but I can't."

"You obviously don't know what's going on in Tommy's head right now," Rocky states.

"And you do?" Casey shoots back.

"Yeah, I do, but we can't talk about it," Rocky fires.

"Why not?" Lily questions.

"Not our place," Adam says.

"Quit saying that!" Theo erupts.

"Why?" Rocky questions.

"Everyone has said that to us in the past few hours and the only one who hasn't is Aisha," Theo explains.

"I heard about it, but I'm not going to go into detail," Aisha informs him.

Everyone rolls their eyes at that comment except the one who know.

"Are you going to tell us soon?" one of the jungle fury members asks.

"You'll find out tonight," I inform them, "that's permitting Tommy is up to it."

"What do you mean up to it?" Lily questions.

I feel a sigh escape my red lips, "I don't know what's going to happen when they talk but it might not be pretty."

The knowing ones nod in agreement.

"Who should handle it if it gets really bad?" Adam questions.

"Liz," Billy states.

"WHAT? WHY HER?" Rocky says out raged.

Sighs escape everyone's lips. Lily is the first to speak.

"She can handle him," Lily explains, "Tommy almost beat Theo to a pulp…"

"Hey!" Theo exclaims.

"Theo shut it. Anyways Theo almost got beat to a pulp if Liz hadn't stepped in to defuse the fire so to speak," Lily continues.

"What exactly happened?" Aisha questions.

"Theo called me a traitor," I explain, feeling my shoulders rise in a shrug.

"He called you that in front of Tommy?" Rocky questions.

"Yes," I state firmly.

"No wonder Theo almost got beat to a pulp," Adam states.

I stifle a giggle.

"I gave them a big lecture afterwards. They called me a traitor because I stuck by Tommy's side," I enlighten them.

"Yeah, we realized how stupid we were," Dom informs them.

"How harsh was the lecture?" Aisha inquires.

"As harsh as I could make it," I tell them, "I snarled all of it."

"Snarl? I haven't heard you snarl since we've been here," Adam points out.

"Oh, I've snarled plenty of times just not while you've been here for a reason."

"What reason might that be?"

"I hadn't needed to."

"Hi, how are you today?" A female voice inquires as we enter the pizza establishment. The line of pizzas, salad, and desserts are behind her. There are booths everywhere and also picnic tables some places.

"Oh, hello," I answer, "I'm fine. We need 12 buffets and drinks please."

"Alright, that will be 56 dollars please," she informs me, handing the card to her in the process.

"You sure you can afford this?" Tommy questions me.

"Yeah."

Going down the line each of us grabbing what we want as we go, Rocky scoots next to me as I'm grabbing a third piece of one of my favorite pizzas.

"I challenge you to a pizza eating contest," He mutters.

"I don't know, Rocky; you could probably beat me," I comment.

"Oh, come on, you're the only one I haven't gone up against in an eating contest," he begs.

"What about the rookies?" I question, smirking.

"Already went up against them. They lost," he explains.

I chuckle, shaking my head.

"Fine, but if I throw up later. You have to take the blame, got it?" I answer.

We stock up on as many pieces of pizza possible. I grab mostly without cheese. Rocky grabs everything possible. Sitting down at the largest table possible with the group, Adam, Aisha, Billy, and the rookies look at us with shock.

"Ready?" Rocky asks.

"Set?" I say.

"Go," We both say in unison and begin stuffing our faces. I finish four slices of pizza as Rocky finishes six. Everyone is watching us.

The cheeseless pizza was the best choice I could have picked. The gang was surprised that I was actually able to keep up with Rocky. After my sixth piece I couldn't eat anymore, grabbing my glass of iced tea, I gulped it down.

"I can't eat anymore," I announce.

"Yes, I win again," Rocky says after stuffing his face with his tenth piece.

Tommy and Kim are talking off to the side. I can't hear them but by the looks of it, it wasn't going well. Tommy starts to get up and walk out.

"Great," I mutter.

"What's wrong?" Aisha questions me.

"Tommy."

"Go," The rest of the group says.

I sigh as I follow him out. As I exit the pizza shop, I can't find him. I walk around a bit and finally find him sulking on the sidewalk far from the entrance. I feel as though another sigh is going to escape me again but I can't tell you how many times I've done that enough today. I quietly take a seat beside Tommy and slip my arm around him. He turns to me; I can see the debate in his eyes.

"I promised not to allow myself to cry in front of anyone," he whispers.

"You can cry in front of me. I won't tell," I respond in the same tone.

"Promise?" his voice never rose above a whisper.

"Promise."

Soft sobs echo in my ear, turning my head, I see the falcon crying. My heart aches for the older man but I know he has to do it.

"What was her reason behind the letter?" I whisper.

TBC

________________________________________________________________________

Alright readers, time for you to help me out once again what is the reason behind Kim's letter. No kid reasons allowed got it? If I see one of those in the review I'll disregard it. It's been beaten to death. Also no rape because that has been done to many times as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Resolutions Begin?

"She told me that her biological father was a drug dealer," Tommy begins, as his tears slowly stop falling, "She didn't want her father to come after me after she found he was a drug dealer."

"I'm so sorry, Tommy," I tell him, as I wrap my arms around him in the form of a hug. He places his arms around me as well. He needed the comfort, it wasn't hard to tell that he needed someone to hold him. I turn around after hearing footsteps and see the rest of the gang standing there watching the scene unfold.

"Guys," I whisper, as it seems like Tommy is falling asleep from exhaustion of crying and the emotional battle that is going through his head. I feel the weight disappear from my body and notice that someone had picked up Tommy. A hand enters my vision shaking me from my thoughts as I grab it, getting up from the curb I am sitting on.

"Let's head back to the hotel," Dom suggests.

"I think that's a good idea," I agree. I turn to the person holding Tommy, who turns out to be Adam, "Are you going to be able to carry him back?"

"I think so. If we have to we can trade him off with someone," He answers.

"Let's just hope he doesn't wake up," I comment.

"He won't," Aisha tells us, "he's dead to the world when he sleeps."

"He really is. I would try to wake him when I was on the phone with him and all I would get would be his slow shallow breathes," Kim agrees.

We have a group laugh, except Tommy who is dead to the world.

We wonder back to the hotel and gently place Tommy onto a bed. He stirs a bit but falls right back to sleep.

"Do you think someone should stay with him in case he wakes up or something?" Rocky questions.

"That's not a bad idea," I comment, "Who should it be?"

"Well he and Liz have become really good friends so I think she should do it," Billy announces, letting logic win.

"Anyone want to second that?" Aisha inquires.

"I will," Kim says, shocking almost everyone.

"Wait, you are allowing me to stay in the room with him?" I question shocked by the fact she's starting to trust me after the cat fight we had and everything.

"Yeah, he obviously trusts you," Kim explains.

"Alright," I answer as I walk back in the room after grabbing a book from my back pack.

"Might as well do some reading," I mutter.

I had a book I've wanted to read but didn't have the time. So I read a few chapters hearing a stir sound and a yawn, I look over and see the sleeping man wake up.

"You feeling any better?" I question.

"How did I end up here?" He inquires.

"One of us carried you back," I explain.

"Man, remind me to thank who ever carried me," Tommy points out.

"It was Adam, just to let you know," I inform him.

"I'm surprised he was able to carry me," Tommy commented, "How long was I out for?"

I glance at the clock and it read 8 when we had dinner around 5.

"About three hours," I confirm the information.

"I can't believe I was out that long," Tommy notes.

"I can you had a rough day," I add.

"So how did you convince the others to let you stay in the room?"

"I didn't. Billy used his logic and Kim seconded it. Which was surprising to me," I note.

Tommy is sitting on the side of the bed at the time while pondering this latest information. He runs a hand through his short black hair which he decided not to spike it today.

"Did anything happen?" He questions. The question throws me back to the night when he had gotten the news.

"Tommy," I say, walking over to him, "if we are together, nothing happens alright? I don't let it happen."

"Alright," he answers with a heavy sigh. I place a hand on his shoulder giving it a light squeeze.

"You ready to go out of the room?" I question.

"Yeah I need to thank frog boy for helping."

We both chuckle, "That is a good idea he kind of grumbled something about you being a little heavy."

"Hey," he exclaims.

We walk into the room of our friends and Tommy wonders over to Adam. I wonder over to the rest of the group.

"Thanks, Adam, for carrying me back," Tommy thanks his best friend.

"No problem, man, I owed you from a while ago," Adam replies.

"When?" Tommy questions, his faulty memory has stuck again.

"From the many battles we've been in together," the Korean answers.

"So what are we going to do now?" Casey answers.

"Well it's getting kind of late," Rocky notes, "we could always do a movie night or something like that?"

"That sounds good," I answer, "I guess I'm paying."

"Yeah you are," The others echo.

"Great," I mutter then raise my voice, "I better check my account first before we do any of that."

"Why?"

"Because I need to make sure we have enough money and I also I need to make a phone call," I explain.

"To who?" Tommy questions.

"A certain friend who helped me out at the fair when I was attacked," I explain. Tommy nods.

I pull out my silver enV, and dial a Californian number that was familiar to me.

"Hey Jason. How's it going?" I say into my phone as soon as the phone is answered.

"Hey, fine how about you? How's the money problem?" The familiar voice rings in my ears.

"Fine," I answer, "That's actually what I was calling about. It turns out that a friend of mine added a ton of money into my account and has continuously done so thought out my stay here."

"That's great. How's the group?" Jason questions.

"Oh, we've had our ups and downs, not a surprise with this group though," I respond.

"How's my double doing?" He inquires.

"Alright, could be better. He's going through a tough time right now. Remember that letter you got during Zeo?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, it has returned to haunt us. Kimberly showed up and has made very difficult for your double," I explain.

"Ah okay. Did you ever find out the real reason?"

"Yeah, wasn't pretty either. Turns out Kim's real dad, not Pierre, but her other dad was a drug dealer and she was protecting your double," I expand.

"Wow, that's insane," Jason exclaims.

"Yeah, well, just wanted to give you an update. I've got to go before the gang starts yelling at me."

"Enjoy your evening," Jason tells me, "Don't let them get too insane over there."

"You're talking about almost 9 adults and three teenagers. One of the adults acts like a giant kid and you're telling me not to let it get too insane? That's a good laugh," I tell him.

We both laugh at that.

"Later," I inform him.

"Later."

I hang up the phone and place it in my pocket, as I do I chuckle to myself.

"How am I ever going to explain this to my mom and dad?" I mutter.

"What took ya?" Rocky questions, "I was getting hungry."

I groan, "Rocky, I had to let a friend of mine know what the money situation was in case he had to pay for our hotel rooms and also you're always hungry."

"How's he doing?" Tommy inquires.

"He's fine. He asked about you and called you his double," I inform the falcon.

Tommy laughs.

"Wow, is the world going to come to an end? Tommy Oliver just laughed for the first time in days!" I quip laughing.

"What?" The others question who haven't heard me use that phrase before.

"It's a joke." I explain.

As we wonder upstairs to our five rooms, I take a little longer than the others thinking about what was going on these past couple of days. From Kim showing up to finding out the truth about the letter from years ago, it was all insane.

As I get up to my room, I grab my laptop and decide to change the password. I pick another password that's also a code name for one of my friends.

"Let's see if Billy can crack this code," I mutter.

"He probably can," A voice commented behind me, causing me to jump.

"Sorry," apologizes the young man.

"No big deal. I was concentrating on my work more than anything," I comment, facing the young tiger.

I shut down my computer and pick myself of the ground as I do, I look around the room seeing the two generations mesh. Rocky was giving Casey advice about something and Casey replies by shaking his head. Aisha, Kim and Lily are having girl talk, laughing about something, probably the time Lily and Casey got into a food fight. Tommy and Dom are in another corner of the room talking about what it means to be a ranger probably. I can't read lips worth a damn. Billy and Theo are talking about something, then I hear Theo exclaim a "what." I started laughing at that because I figured Billy was telling Theo how he was supposed to be the techie of the group. RJ was talking to Adam about past battles they had. Each of them working so well together. I quietly slip out of the room and go for a walk.

"Man, what a whirlwind couple of days," I mutter, breathing in the evening air. It was very crisp for a warm evening. I find a nice path by the hotel as the trees form a tunnel above my head. The tar was hard on my feet but it made no difference to me. Rustling in the bushes put my senses on high alert, but turns out to be a bunny running across the path. Surprise hits me as I run into something hard when there was nothing in my path. The figure materializes and Tommy is standing in front of me even though I didn't hear any footsteps around me. I decide to use my knowledge to confirm it's him.

"Why did you cut your hair?"

"I can't remember," He answers.

"Why did you come?" I snarl.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright," He informs me.

"I just needed to get out for a bit."

"You shouldn't go off by yourself," Tommy scolds me, "What if there was an attack?"

"I would have been fine." Tommy then grabs my arm. Tommy never would have grabbed my arm.

I flip his arm off me using a move my dad had shown me. He then transforms and becomes Camille.

"You're smart for a cub," She sneers.

"I'm not a cub, witch," I sneer back.

She throws a punch at me and I dodge it. She pulls out her Sais and I instantly pull out my morpher transforming into my ranger uniform to use my sword. She tries to slash my side but I block it. As I kicked her away from me, she stumbled backwards, but quickly regains her balance. I charge at her, holding out my arm showing off an attack I called clothes line, but she ducked as I expected, and I slid down and aimed at her legs at the last second. She falls to the ground on her back. I get up from my position and place my body over my enemy's making it difficult for her to get up and placed my sword as close as I could put it without cutting her throat.

"Leave me alone," I snarl, "You go near me again, and this sword will go through your throat." I wasn't going to let her get off so easily.

"Dai Shi wants you to go with him," She sneers.

"You're in no position to talk," I tell her, firmly, "I have my sword to your throat and I could easily slash it if you're not careful."

"Fine, I'll leave for now," She informs me.

A portal opens up and she enters it, making me think that she is entering the TV world and I hear the six familiar tones of my communicator go off.

I groan a bit, but shake it off and answer, "I read you, what's up?"

"Liz, this is Zordon, you must enter that portal before it closes," He instructs me.

"What about the others?" I question.

"We're right here," they announce from behind me.

"Good," I say, and then press the communicator, "Zordon, we're ready."

"Enter the portal," He commands.

As we step inside the portal, nothing has changed that much.

"Whoa, what just happened?" the younger rangers question.

"We got brought back," Tommy explains.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," I comment.

"We were needed here," Billy announces. A young man appears out of nowhere. He's a little older than myself, his brown hair looks a mess, and dressed in a black, the black robe flows behind him.

"She comes with me," He snarls.

"Which she?" Tommy questions.

"There are four here at the moment," Aisha states.

"The one I called forth here in the beginning," The young man states.

"I guess that means me," I mutter stepping forward.

"Ah, good to see you have made it back safely," Jarrod sneers.

"Like it matters to you," I sneer back.

"Oh, it matters a great deal, my dear," he states.

"Why should it?" I snarl.

"You must come with me to protect your friends," He orders.

"They don't need me to protect them," I answer, firmly.

"Oh, they will when they see this," He answers as another me steps forward. She almost comes to stand beside me.

"Guys, this is the real me," The fake one steps forwards, she was wearing the exact same outfit I had on. The dark jeans that reach to her knees, and the purple shirt stands out against her white skin, as her hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

"Let's ask questions to figure it out," Billy suggests.

"I've got a question to ask that Camille wouldn't know about," Tommy announces.

"What might that be?" Aisha questions.

"You'll have to wait and see," Tommy informs the group. They break out of the circle and face both me and the fake me.

"Liz, what was the last thing you said to me when we faked the fight?" Tommy questions.

Camille places her hand to her chin trying to figure out what was said during that time but I knew it right away she wouldn't get it unless someone told her beforehand.

"Get your feathered ass out of here right now you old dinosaur!" I respond quickly.

"What?" Camille answers dumbfound, "Where do you get that from?"

"Somewhere," I inform her, as the group steps closer to me. My body is angled towards her so my left shoulder is facing the enemy.

"You mess with one of us you mess with all of us," One of them announces laughing.

"Come with me now or your friends will be destroyed," He orders.

I start walking forward to give myself up but feel hands placed on my shoulders.

"Let me go, guys. I can handle this, plus I know you guys will save me. Let me do this for the team," I answer under my breath so they could only hear.

They weren't happy with the decision but knew I could take care of myself. I would also have the team come rescue me when the time was right.

I walk off with the enemy and think of so many things. Camille hits me to keep me moving faster.

The temple is as dark as can be, there is black chair in the back of the room.

"You and I will have a duel in the evening," Dai Shi announces.

"Fine, I'll duel you." I am a bit scared because I've never taken on a main enemy by myself.

Camille grabs me by the arm and drags me off to the dungeon. Her fingers dig into my arm as we walk. The red squares interlock on the bars. A shove comes from behind me and I fall to the ground.

"Don't expect any food service," Camille sneers.

"I don't expect to get anything from you," I snap. _Please rangers hurry. _

"Oh, before I forget hand over your morpher," Camille snaps. I reach behind me and grab my morpher handing it to her through the bars as she snatches it out of my hand.

_I still have my animal spirit armor, _I think to myself.

I figured the best thing for me it to sleep in order to have some energy. I lay on the stone cold table that is supposed to be the bed. A shiver runs down my spine. I don't know how long I've been sleeping but something opens the dungeon doors. I rub my eyes and notice a red blur standing before me.

"Liz, thank god you're alright," I hear the voice and recognize it as Casey's.

Another blur enters my vision, "CW, it's good to have you back with us," The falcon's voice enters my ears.

"What are you guys doing here?" I question.

"We came to rescue you," Theo's voice says through the helmet.

"Are you really there?" I question them.

"Affirmative, we really are here," Billy steps forward touching my shoulder, "Does this feel real to you?"

I leap into his arms and the others, "I'm so glad you guys made it."

"Do you think you can help us fight?" Aisha inquires.

"Not yet. There's one thing I have to do," I answer.

"What?"

"Camille stole my morpher," I explain.

"We better get it back," Kim determines.

"We will, but I need to do it alone," I explain.

"No, we are doing this together. You are not having a solo mission," Casey and Rocky orders together.

"Fine, let's do it, but it's not going to be easy. I have no idea where it's at," I answer.

"We will spread out and find it. Use your communicators to stay in contact," Adam instructs.

"That's one thing I kept," I explain, pulling it out from a back pocket.

"Good, let's go," Dom states.

"How are we going to split up?" I question.

"Well, Kim and I will take one way," Tommy states. I smile slightly as I remember how they worked together.

"Aisha and I will another way," Rocky states.

"Billy and I will take a third direction," Adam states.

"RJ and Dom will look everywhere," Casey instructs.

"Myself and Lily will go to a chamber," I say.

"Theo and I will look as well."

We all take off in directions. As we do Lily and I begin to casually chat as we look for my missing morpher.

After a few minutes of hunting I hear the sounds of a communicator, Lily answers it.

"Cheetah here," She answers.

"_This is Theo and Casey reporting in. We have found the morpher but it's up high." _

"Theo, you have a way to get up there?" I inquire.

"_The swoop technique," _He answers.

We wait patiently until we get the all clear from Theo.

"_Got it," _The voice comes through.

A feeling washes over me, it almost feels like I want to lash out.

"Lily, get away from me now," I order.

"Why?"

"I don't want to hurt you," I tell her. My knees hit the stone cold floor and blackness surrounds my vision. Lily's voice keeps calling my name but I wake up and feel as though I'm a devil.

"Liz is no longer here," I say but my mind is fighting.

"Then who is this," Lily states.

"Shira, the evil side of Liz."

My body has no control. It punches Lily without a second thought.

"Guys, we have a problem get your butts to my location quick," Lily says into her communicator.

My mind is lost. I can't hear anything else as Lily and I begin to battle.

"Seems like my plan worked," Camille states coming out of the shadows.

"What plan?" Lily inquires.

"To make her evil of course," Camille sneers.

I glance at Camille and notice that she isn't paying attention but Lily was. She was watching for the signal. I give a slight nod and glance towards my hand. Lily nods as well. Moving my hand in a circular motion then clasping my fingers quickly to my palm.

"You win this time, Camille, but we will bring her back to the side of good," Lily taunts. As far as knowledge went I was still on their side.

Flashback

_It was right before we arrived back in Ocean Bluff. Sitting around one of the many bedrooms we had gotten. Someone is in a different spot of the room, a few were on the bed others wherever they could find a spot. _

"_Guys, I have a plan but it's risky." _

"_Will we lose you to Dai Shi?" someone questions. _

"_No, but it will put me against you for some time," I answer. _

"_I don't understand," Casey states. _

"_Kim, do you remember when Zedd captured you and tired to make you his queen? When Goldar placed the 'magic dust' on you," I inquire. _

"_Yeah why?" Kim answers. _

"_My plan works like that one," I explain. _

"_What are you getting at Liz?" Rocky questions. _

"_Listen, if they require me to go with them, I'll go, but if they turn me evil, I will use it to our advantage. I will be our spy." _

"_Liz, you can't. It's too dangerous." _

"_There is one thing I can do so you know when I'm on your side or the enemies," I tell them. _

"_What?" _

_I move my hand in circular motion and then clasp my fingers to the palm quickly. _

"_What's that?" _

"_That was the sign of a fireball in the game I play, but for this purpose it won't function as a fireball it will function as our signal. If I do that twice, then I'm on the side of good. If I do it once I'm on the side of evil." _

"_Sounds like a good plan. Let's do it." _

End of flashback.

The room feels so cold compared to when I'm with the rangers. There is dead silence everywhere unless Dai Shi is barking an order, or bickering from his minions. Waiting patiently as Dai Shi makes an order this time it's towards me.

"Shira, you need to teach Camille everything about you and past rangers," he orders.

"Why should I? I mean the rangers would still be able to tell the difference," I point out.

"Teach her anyways," He barks once again.

"Fine, I'll teach her but I doubt she will get pass the rangers testing," I snarl.

A nagging voice enters my head. _Your right she never would get through that considering Tommy knows every ranger team by heart and so do you. _

"Dai Shi orders you to teach me everything about the past rangers," Camille says in a shrill voice that made me almost cringe.

"Fine, but if you don't pass the test, then forget it. You're on your own," I inform her, "You know of two ranger teams already considering you have fought against them."

"How many are there?" Camille wonders.

"About 17 generations."

"Wow." Shock was evident in her voice.

"The falcon and I are the only ones to know every single team."

Camille scoffs.

"Hey, don't give me that. You tried to pass off as me once before and failed," I scold. I may not be the same as her but I knew better. The whole time the rangers were listening in on the other side as I made sure my communicator was on. My back leaned up against the cold wall.

"We will continue this later," I tell her, "I am still human and need my rest. Don't even think of following me got it. Remember, I can track you."

Camille starts to debate in her mind and then takes back off to see her 'beloved.'

I look around and check to see if she's near and she's not so I make a quick contact with the rangers.

"Rangers," I say quietly into the communicator.

"_We read. You are you on the side of good or side of evil?"_ The voice questions. We had come up with a code phrase to inform the others if I was on the side of good.

"Even if red is the leader, they listen to their team as well," I answer. If I was on the side of evil the response would have been different.

"_What does that mean?" _Telling by the voice, it was Theo. The others laugh, especially the people who have been or are currently leaders of a team.

"You will need to test Camille, if she attempts to impersonate me again. I'll have to figure out a way to trick her but I don't know how."

"_Well you could just tell her the truth but that would break the rules and does she know how many generations there were?" _

"Yes I told her that but…" I trail off and then snap my fingers, "I could tell her the wrong names."

"_Can you make up that many names?" _

"Quiet a moment, something's not right. I'll give you some sort of sign that it's safe once again."

I look around trying to decide if Camille has shown up. I close my eyes and allow my wolf spirit to encircle me. I am not going to be evil much longer since I know some of Camille's plans.

"Come on out, Camille," I taunt, "I know you're there." Camille appears out of the shadows.

"So, the stuff never worked did it?" Camille sneers.

"Nope and it doesn't matter. You aren't going to get the real information from me anyways," I answer.

"Guess I'll have to torture it out of you," Camille snarls.

"Even if you torture me, you'll never get the answers," I snarl.

"Why, you wicked girl," Camille mocks, her hand reaches up and goes to backhand me across the face.

I back up as far as I could, but she keeps inching closer and closer. Something happens right before she makes contact with my face, I feel a weird sensation and smile as I am teleported. Landing safely in the hands of the two teams, they rush up to hug me. A strange light enters the room, it's warm and inviting. The feeling that you would get when an old friend is visiting. The light slowly disappears and a smile is plastered onto my face.

"Glad you're alright, my young wolf," the voice comes out of the older man's mouth. The smile that's plastered on my face grows bigger as I realize who it is. I pull out of the arms of the others and rush to greet him.

"I knew you would protect me," I tell him, "Zordon."

The Ninjetti rush forward to greet him as well.

"It's been too long, Zordon," Tommy was the first to recover from the shock.

"It has, Tommy," Zordon agrees. A loud thump was heard throughout the room, the Jungle Fury is in shock, as the ninjetti laugh.

Shaking my head I walk over to the body that had fallen to the ground.

"She always does that," The older people scoff. Zordon walks over to the petite woman and tries to wake her up, successfully.

"Zordon, is that really you?" Kim questions.

"Yes, it is, my pink ranger," he answers helping her up.

The jungle fury rangers have no idea how to react to this except to strike a fighting stance.

"Stand down," I order hoping the get the message.

"What? He might be an enemy," Casey points out.

The seven of us stand in front of Zordon.

"If you want to get to him, you'll have to go through us," Rocky taunts.

Glancing over my shoulder, I see a hand placed on someone's shoulders.

"Calm down, young ones," Zordon's calm voice enters echoing my thoughts.

Stepping between the groups, ready for an attack from either side, no one makes a move except myself.

"Guys, we are still teammates. This man here will not harm any of us," I instruct them as I walk up to the old man, hugging him. He returns the hug.

The original rangers were happy about what was going on but the younger rangers were still confused.

"This is the mentor of the original rangers," I go into detail.

"You sure about that?" Casey questions.

"We are all sure about that," Tommy states.

"Guys, we should hear them out," RJ suggests.

"Fine," the younger team says annoyed.

"Zordon, what has made you come to visit?" I question.

"You were foolish," Zordon scolds me but it wasn't really a scolding.

"We had to do something then sit around," I answered.

"Never escalate to a battle," Zordon continues.

"We didn't. We used our heads and planned before there was something," I announce, "You always lecture about planning before you do something so we planned." Zordon chuckles at my response.

The younger team begins to relax a bit and RJ brings up some chairs from the pizza parlor as well as something to eat. The smell of cheese pizzas entered the room.

We slowly begin to reminisce about the past, laughing at certain parts.

"Adam?" Zordon states, "Thank you for taking care of our friend Alpha."

"Not a problem Zordon. He became very useful when a team I worked with lost their connection to the morphing grid," Adam answers.

"Why don't you tell us about that?" Lily questions.

"Sure, it's an interesting story," Adam states, as he is normally kind of shy, is excited to tell the past story.

The story continues as I lean against the wall relaxing, my shoulders have slumped down, my legs are outstretched in front of me, my arms crossed across my body. My eyes are closed as I remember watching the episode on T.V. A smile begins to creep onto my face. A weight begins to be placed on my legs, my eyes slowly open and seeing a young man in front of me, looking down I see a slice of pizza in front of me.

"You didn't have much pizza and Rocky is going after it more and more," Dom states.

A slight laugh escapes me, "Yeah that's Rocky for you. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Dom answers, "Why don't you talk to me much?"

"To be honest, I have no idea, but things have been bit nuts since I've been here. I've had to get used to everything. Dai Shi has been after me and that makes it harder for me to deal with everything."

"Understandable, but don't forget I'm a part of this team as well," Dom scolds.

"Sorry, I guess I kind of feel closer to the others than you for some odd reason."

"Hey come join us," Kim shouts at us.

"We'll be there in a moment," I shout back.

"So just don't forget I'm still on the team even though you don't like me."

"It's not that I don't like you Dom it's just kind of hard to figure you out."

"Alright," Dom answers.

Dom gets up and moves the plate off my lap, after he does he extends his hand. I kind of smirk and take his hand. As we join the group I notice something different about a former power couple and smile. Everyone was joking around and laughing just like the old days.

"So Liz, why don't you tell us what you do for fun?" one of them decides to question.

"What I do for fun?" I wonder, placing my hand on my Caucasian skin, "Well I write stories, hang out with friends, play a role playing game, and watch TV. I'm pretty average for someone my age except playing the role playing game."

"So you aren't that busy are you?" Lily inquires.

"At school it's mostly homework but at home I'm on the go until at least 10 pm my time which means 7 here in California," I inform them.

"Do you know the different times zones well?" Billy asks.

"I've had to learn because my friends are all over the world in different time zones," I explain to him.

"Interesting."

The elderly man stood and walked off from the group noticing that he wasn't needed anymore. I glance around and notice that there was someone missing.

"Zordon?" I question.

"I'm leaving for now, young wolf, but I shall return another time," He answers my unspoken question.

I give him a curt nod, "We will see you again, Zordon of Eltar." He enters his own portal and it closes once he penetrates it.

"I don't like him," Theo comments.

I snort a bit, "Theo you don't like a lot of people that enter your world."

"She's right man, you really got to loosen up."

"It's not going to happen," I comment.

"I have never loosened up before," Theo informs the group.

"Not even a food fight?" Aisha inquires.

"Not even a food fight," The jaguar responds.

"Dude, we have to get you into a food fight," Rocky interjects, "They are awesome."

"He won't even do that," Casey informs the group.

I smirk appears on my face, "Guys, I have an idea and Theo you better start running."

We all raise our hands and an evil glint in our eye, beginning to chase after Theo.

"Oh no you don't," Theo snarls as he ascends into the air.

Master Swoop decides to make his appearance behind Theo grabbing his waist and bring him down to the ground so we can have a tickle fight.

"Hey what's going on here?" Theo exclaims.

"Tickle fight," I explain. We launch onto Theo and begin tickling him.

He grabs my hand and tries to throw me off but gets a smarter idea and begins tickling me. My laughter explodes.

"Stop," I begin in between giggles, "I'm going to pee my pants if you don't stop."

RJ grabs the jaguar off of me. The others slowly get off everyone else.

"About time we got him to loosen up," Casey announces.

I bow to the master who had just entered in time for the tickle fight. The man dressed in the black trench coat returns the bow.

"Nice to finally meet all of you," Master Swoop tells the originals.

"It's good to see you again Master Swoop," I inform him.

He turns his head to me and gives me a curt nod. The originals are a little bit on edge but start to relax.

"I see you've gotten my student to lighten up a bit," he comments, folding his fan as he does.

"Yes, but it wasn't easy," I explain.

"So you are a second master to Theo?" Tommy questions.

"Yes, but RJ is his main master."

"Care to have a duel? I have never dueled against someone who fights blind," Tommy inquires.

They walk over to the mats and I sigh.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long. I am a college student and it really gets me down sometimes. Also I just had a bad experience with someone as a co writer. He, who shall remain nameless, decided to use something I wrote as his own and didn't give me any credit. I called him on it and he said he wanted people to think he got better overnight. He also informed me that he gives credit at the end of a chapter, but I have not seen any credit for the work I did with him. I am not going to tell you the stories that I worked on with him. If you have an idea of whom it is/what stories I worked on, feel free to send me a PM and I'll tell you if you're correct. I did warn him that if he gave me no credit I would ruin his rep on Fanfiction. I'm also too nice of a person to actually mention names. Just a hint, if you see a chapter that looks too much like an outline and doesn't flow properly that might be his. Thanks Starspejd for challenging me every chapter. Also I can't forget my beta readers, Jediranger101, he has read over each chapter for me as I write, and bitbyboth, she recently read this chapter for me and is a good friend.

* * *

Chapter ten: Challenges in life

Master Swoop removes his pitch black trench coat placing it on the railing that overlooks the loft, revealing charcoal grey colored top and black pants. The Pai Zhuq students are surprised to see that Master Swoop was hiding under his coat.

"Close your mouths guys," Tommy orders.

"They are surprised. They have never seen me without my trench coat before," Swoop explains.

"Shall we begin?" RJ questions.

"I would like Adam to be a referee. It's only fair. Since RJ and Master Swoop are also Phi Zhuq, we might as well have a ninjetti ref," Tommy states.

"I have no problem with that," Master Swoop agrees.

Adam takes a place near the mats and gives Tommy a nod. RJ and Adam give the signal to start. Master Swoop waits patiently for Tommy to attack. The two circle for a few minutes before Tommy jabs at the bat master, who simply blocks the attempt.

_Interesting, he may be blind but looks like he can still see,_Tommy thinks as he avoids a sweep kick by jumping and lands quietly back on his feet. Out of the corner of Tommy's eye, a foot enters his vision, Tommy places his arm up to block the attack coming at his head. After blocking, Master Swoop has an idea. As he ascends up into the air, Tommy turns invisible.

"Interesting plot twist," Master Swoop states.

Tommy smirks in his invisible form as he watches Swoop trying to search for him. Swoop descends upon the invisible man and looks like he's about to strike Tommy, who expertly rolls out of the way ending with his right leg out to one side and his knee bent on the ground. He waits patiently for the next attack but it doesn't come right away. Adam is standing by smirking at his friend because he can see the way the mats are. There's more pressure on the spot with his knee than the part with his foot and Adam figured out the stance Tommy was in. Tommy is prepared to roll again by the looks of the pressure. Tommy decides to reappear after waiting for a short time. He lunges for the bat master, and the master smirks, avoiding the attack as Tommy lands flat on his stomach, growling as he picks himself up.

"You'll have to do better than that young man," Master swoop taunts a bit.

I watch and smirk as the two full grown men duke it out for a bit longer. I ascend the stairs leading out of the loft, having the feeling they're going to send someone to follow me and sure enough an arm is draped over my shoulders just a moment later. I don't even glance at the person beside me as I wander out of the loft and enter the bedroom that RJ had provided.  
My head is swimming with different things-I can't believe I'm dealing with all this. I plop down onto the bed and feel it shift a bit as the second body sits beside me. Tears slowly run down my face. I didn't know why I was crying at all.

"You okay?" The voice finally inquires after a few minutes.

"I think so," I inform the person. I look at them and realize its Adam that followed me out of the loft.

"What's wrong?" he questions as he pulls me into a hug.

"I don't know. I guess I finally just have kept my emotions in for a while they are all starting to come out," I explain.

"Yeah I understand," Adam states.

"I was hoping that no one would follow me," I enlighten him, "I don't need them to see me like this."

"We would rather have someone here to comfort you, than for you to go off by yourself and cry." 

"Yeah well…sometimes I just need to let myself cry when no one is around," I tell him.

"I know the feeling. I think Tommy is the only person who hasn't let anyone seen him cry," Adam tells me. I almost wanted to smirk because I had seen Tommy cry.

"Most guys are like that though," I tell him, "They think they have to hide their feelings because of society but I don't feel like that. If you want to cry, then cry."

Adam chuckles, "Where did you hear about men and society?"

"Psychology, smart one," I retort.

"You okay now?"

"Yeah and I thought you were supposed to be refereeing a fight."

"I was but they felt you were more important."

"Figures," I sigh, rolling my eyes.

"Ready to go?" Adam says as he gets up off the bed.

"Yes, let's go see how the sparing match turned out," I suggest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone bombards me with different questions about how I am as soon as Adam and I come into view. The loft looks empty as the gather around me.

"SHUT UP!" I shout. Everyone looks at me in shock, their eyes are as big as dinner plates and their mouths are hanging open. 

"I just needed time to myself-hard to do when you've got 11 rangers around," I snarl.

"Sorry," they all quickly apologize. "We just thought you had left."

"Guys. I'm only going to say this one last time," I tell them my gaze sweeping around the room so I could look at all of them. "I will not leave without saying good bye. It's not who I am. Got it?"

"Got it."

"That's three times you've said that," Casey states. I glare at him.

"Shutting up now," Casey mutters, slapping his mouth shut.

I shake my head at them. I refuse to let them see me as a weakling or a pathetic girl. I feel something make contact with my shoulder. I turn and see Tommy's hand there.

"What?" I growl.

"You, me, outside now," Tommy orders.

"Where are you taking her?" Lily questions.

"It's fine, Lily," I tell her, "I will be fine."

I follow the multicolored ranger outside, not knowing where I was going but continuing to tag along anyway. We finally stop at a park. It looks familiar to me but I can't put my finger on why before it hits me like a ton of bricks, this is where RJ and I talked about my training. 

"I figured you needed to get away," Tommy states.

"Thanks."

"Take a few deep breaths and relax a bit," Tommy instructs me like he is instructing one of his past students. I hated it at first but I realized that he was right I did need to calm down.

I inhale and exhale at least five times before I finally feel relaxed.

"I needed that," I said gratefully.

"I could tell. You practically bit someone's head off without realizing it," Tommy comments, chuckling.

I sigh, "I knew I was going to but I just didn't have space that I need every once in a while. I'm always around you guys one way or another but sometimes I just need my alone time." I run a hand through my hair pushing the back stray pieces, and fussing with it a bit more.

"You need to be a little more level headed," Tommy states.

"Don't make me smack you Tommy Oliver," I threaten, "I've been pretty level headed since I've been here. Today was my first real blow up, alright?" My voice is low and I feel my hands tense as I say every single word.

"Breathe," Tommy commands.

"No," I say sounding like a little kid, "I don't wanna."

"Do it," Tommy says sternly.

"Nope not doing it," I tell him, "I'm allowed to get mad every once in a while."

"Fine then I'll have to do this," Tommy says holding up his hands and begins wiggling his fingers, approaching my body.

"Oh no you don't," I tell him and take off like a shot running through the park. I see a slide and attempt to run up it but fail as I slide back down. Tommy was waiting down at the bottom for me. I flip over his head and land behind him and take off to the stairs that led up to a higher level. The dark haired man takes off after me. I grab the pole in front of me and slide down it, making my hands red. I continue running though. He wasn't going to catch me that easily if I could help it.

"Come on Wolfie. You afraid of a little tickle fight?" He taunts as he gets closer.

"No I'm more afraid of hurting you for tickling me," I retort.

"You can't hurt me," he informs me.

I run towards the pizza shop without a problem.

_Mmmm being a ranger has really increased my physical abilities_, I thought as I enter the pizza shop.

"Hide me!" I shout to the other rangers.

"Why?" Rocky asks.

"Tickle Torture from Tommy. Must avoid," I inform them panting for breath. I felt like Yoda but I didn't care. I was still angry.

"You know once he sets his mind on something, you're not going to stop him," Kim comments.

"He was a red. I know how they get," I inform them, "Just hide me before Tommy gets his butt up here."

"Awww is the little wolf afraid to come out and play?" Tommy taunts me as he enters the room.

"Leave her alone, Tommy," Billy commands. He puts his arm around me and whispers to stay back for a bit.

"She needs to laugh," Tommy states.

"She has. Just not today," Casey states, angrily.

"She needs a little humor every day," Tommy states.

"Tommy, you are out of control," Rocky informs him, "Stand down. As red ranger of the ninjetti team, stand down, now."

"Fine," he grumbles and sits in the corner.

"Your safe now Liz," Aisha states.

I look over at the man who's hunched over with his knees to his chest and his arms crossed as they sitting on top of his knees.

"I think I hurt his feelings," I mutter.

"Go girl. I know what you are planning," Aisha instructs.

I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck. He glances at me but doesn't speak.

"Sorry Tommy but I just need to let my anger out a different way than you," I explain, softly.

"If I need to let out frustration I do some katas," Tommy explains as I turn to walk away.

I turn back to face him and shake my head.

"I sometimes just need to rant, scream, or just go for a walk by myself," I inform him.

"You mean you didn't lighten up when I tried to tickle you?" he questions me.

"Tommy, I hate being tickled but because I know it brings excitement to some people I let them do it," I explain, "Today was one of those days when I didn't want to be tickled. Why do you think I avoided you and hid behind the team?"

"You wanted protection wherever you could find it?"

"Yes, and I knew the team would protect me."

I begin to walk away from him and grab my MP3 and walk towards the door. I needed to get away-for real this time.

"Anyone who follows me has a death wish got it?" I scowl.

The others slowly nod as I continue walking out I had towards the park where Tommy and I were just a short time ago and put on my headphones. I don't care if anyone is listening and start singing along with a song.

"_Just when you learning the game of life All the rules change overnight. Whoa, whoa go figure It seems so wrong to even try. But taking a chance never felt so right Whoa, whoa go figure. You have a dream. You wanna be the center of the story. Just when you think it's gone. You find a way to keep it going on. Sometimes you fall before you fly. Sometimes you laugh when you should cry. Go figure. When things got messed up. You wanted to give up. Nothing seemed right but turned out fine. Go figure, go figure. Whoa, whoa. It's so dangerous to play it safe. You get what you want by giving it away. Whoa, whoa go figure. Go figure._"I sing as I walk.

I wasn't paying attention to anything other than the music. The next song came on and I continued singing. I felt water on my face and it continued to fall as I walked back towards the pizza shop. My clothes are dripping wet from the rain, and it just kept falling. I walk into the establishment, the smell of freshly cooked pizza smelling so good. A shiver runs down my spine as I continue into the loftfrom the ice cold water that had run down my spine, running my hands through my hair, I squeeze the water out of it. Someone comes up behind me and places a blanket around my shoulders. Reaching a hand up, I pull the blanket closer around me as I walk to my room to change. My steps are automatic as I walk not thinking about anything else. As I begin to get changed, there's a knock at the door.

"One moment," I shout as I quickly put on dry clothes. I walk over to the door and open it. Tommy is standing there.

"I wanted to say sorry for earlier."

"Its fine, Tommy. You don't know me that well still so you're forgiven easily but next time I get mad let me do my own thing."

"Alright."

"Now let me blow dry my hair so I don't completely freeze," I tell him, slowly walking away, I watch him unhurriedly shaking my head and walk to the bathroom. As I begin blow drying my hair, I close my eyes for parts of it because it's relaxing.

"They still don't understand me," I mutter to myself and sigh, "at least it's my winter break now so I don't have to worry about homework too much." I wince suddenly and mutter a curse word in a made up language as I think of missing final exams.  
I had made a language up a while ago but I remembered four of the words but forgot the rest of them. I finish blow drying my hair after fifteen minutes and place the supplies down.

"You feel better now?" Billy inquired.

"Much," I answer, "I needed to do that."

"Did you have to walk out like that?" Casey questions.

"Yeah sometimes I have to do that. I need to get myself out of the situation and go off by myself just so I can think," I explain.

"So what was the predicament that got you so irate?" Billy wonders.

"Just dealing with everything, I guess. I mean I've been level headed since the beginning and everything just came crashing down in me. The walls fell and emotions exploded out of me."

"Understandable," RJ comments.

"I'm going to practice a bit," I announce.

"Do you want a sparring partner?" Dom asks.

"No, I'll be fine. You guys go do what you need to do."

As they walk out I look around the loft and walk over to the jukebox looking for the right song for training. I press the next button until I notice a song that I really like and press play. The music flows through the speakers as I stroll over to the mats. The soft strum of a guitar begins after a few minutes the drums join in and the lyrics begin. I begin breathing slow and take my stance as the music continues to play. I do some old karate moves that I learned.  
_Your time is done, I'm moving in__  
__I've come to fight or lose, so go ahead and try me__  
__You know I've just begun, just begun_

I begin a few kicks, moving from a roundhouse to a sweep kick. The loft is quiet as everyone is working but RJ was nice enough to give me a day off. The music sends me into an adrenaline rush.  
_  
__You've never seen a fight like this before__  
__(Like this before)__  
__I take you down and leave you there wanting more_

I pretend to throw someone over my shoulder and punching them.

_(More)__  
__You've crossed the line that I cannot ignore__  
__(Cannot ignore)_

I trail into a few punches, and blocks. RJ had taught me how to do a few different ways.

_You've never seen a fight like this before__  
__(Yeah)__  
_

After I finish the training, I begin to dance. The movements feel natural. I admit I'm not the best dancer but hey it was a way for me to relax after a rough day. I feel a hand on my shoulder and stop my dancing.

"Can I have this dance?" a male voice says. Turning to face the man, I realize who it is and smile. The blonde haired traveler had a break and saw me dancing.

_Feel the pain, I bring down on you__  
__You won't deny my will, cause what I start I will follow through__  
__Craving all that I can see__  
__Making something out of me_

"You can try but this isn't a song for a slow dance it's more of a song for action," I answer.

"I think I can keep up," He answers. It turns into a sparring match. I laugh as we fight.

_You've never seen a fight like this before__  
__(Like this before)__  
__I take you down and leave you there wanting more__  
__(More)__  
__You've crossed the line that I cannot ignore__  
__(Cannot ignore)__  
__You've never seen a fight like this before__  
__(Yeah)_

Dom sends a punch to my face as he does I smirk and drop down into a sweep kick knocking him on his back. I stand back up taking another stance before he flips back up and strikes a fighting stance.

_You've never seen a fight like this before__  
__(Like this before)__  
__I take you down and leave you there wanting more__  
__(More)_

The next moment I know I am flat on my back as Dom holds me on the ground. I struggle to get away. I shift my weight in order to get him off. He has me pinned down pretty well and holds my hands down as he sits on my hips.

_You've crossed the line that I cannot ignore__  
__(Cannot ignore)_

"Fine, you want to play that way we'll play that way," I taunt as I bring my butt off the ground and roll him off me. He tries to place a kiss on my lips.

_You've never seen a fight like this before__  
__(Yeah)_

"Don't you dare," I snarl. The roles are now switched I'm on top of Dom and I place my arm onto his neck, applying pressure to his throat-not hard enough to kill him but enough to make it difficult to breathe.

"Give up?" I ask. Dom slowly nods and I got off him. I extend my hand to him and help him up.

"Nice job, Liz," Dom compliments.

"Thanks. You better get back to work before RJ has a cow even though I doubt that." I am feeling much better after the sparing session and the walk.

"Do you want to come down and help?" Dom questions me as he can tell I'm in a better mood.

"Sure, just let me change into uniform."

I put on my green t-shirt that has the JKP logo on it and my zebra pants. Quickly tying my apron around my waist, I head downstairs to prepare for the dinner rush. There are four rangers in the back making pizza while the others are taking orders. Sighing, I walk over to the table in the middle of the kitchen and begin making the basic cheese pizza so all we had to do was add the toppings.

"One Pepperoni pizza," Kim shouts into the kitchen and darts back out for more orders.

Casey grabs one of the cheeses that I had made earlier and notices me standing there in automatic mode. I notice him reaching for the flour with a smirk on his face. He throws the flour at me but I duck out of the way so it hits the wall.

Smirking, I taunt, "Casey, you are going to have to do better than that."

"Huh? How did you know it was me?" He inquires.

"Even when looking down my side vision works wonders," I answer.

Casey crosses the distance between us and places a hand on my shoulder, pulling me into a hug.

"You don't have to be strong all the time you know that right?" He whispers.

"Because red has to be stronger for everyone right?" I whisper back.

"Right, now go have some fun," Casey orders.

"I've got work to do unlike someone I know," I joke.

Casey shakes his head at me, "Go, we don't need you here."

"Fine but where should I go?"

"Anywhere. Just go."

"I am not going anywhere. I've got too much work to do and RJ didn't give me the whole day off just the morning," I answer.

"Smart ass," he mutters.

"What was that?" I ask as I turn around to get back to work.

"You heard that?"

"Women do have better hearing then men," I inform him.

He crosses his arms across his chest and sticks out his tongue. I walk over and give him a smack on the back of the head.

"Get back to work," I say with authority, "RJ is going to come back and yell at us."

Casey walks over to the other two and mutters something but I can't hear it very well. I sigh and continue working. I feel arms lock onto my arms and start dragging me upstairs.

"What the hell?!" I scream.

"You're coming with us," the voice of one of my captures sneers. My back is towards my kidnappers so I'm attempting to be careful so I don't slip as I walk backwards up the stairs.

"What do you two want?" I inquire. By the first voice, I could tell one was male.  
They refused to answer me as I was literally thrown onto a couch. Finally facing my captors, I shake my head. Rocky and Dom stand in front of me proud that they caught me off guard. I was going to kill Casey for whatever he had done.

"Well? Are you going to answer my question?" I prompt.

They continue to stand there with a smug look on their faces. Standing up, I begin to walk out when the two males stop me. They place their hands on my shoulders and my past catches up with me as I brought my hands up I swept their arms away from my shoulders.

"You aren't going anywhere, just yet," Rocky states.

"I need to get back to work," I state, firmly not even looking at them.

"I believe RJ would say the stool is missing a leg at the moment," Dom comments.

I sigh as I think about how to respond to that, "Is someone not allowed to have a bad day?"

"When there are bad guys that can use our emotions against us, no," Rocky states, firmly.

I feel like screaming. One bad day puts everyone against me.

_Ugh I wish everyone would leave me alone so I can get over my bad day_, I think to myself.

"Leave me alone," I snarl.

"No," Dom commands.

"Fine get on the mats," I order, as I walk over to the mats.

"Why?"

"Get on the mats," I order again, "If I win you must leave me alone for the rest of the day and if I lose you can do whatever the hell you want to me just as long as it's not illegal."

"Fine, I'll go first," Rocky states as he walks over to the mats. We bow to each other and then strike a stance.

I know the ape is experienced but I have to win this. I punch at the man in red and he blocks. He takes a strike to my head and I duck and jab him in the stomach. He lets out a grunt. I drop down and do sweeps extend making him land on his back. I instantly jump on top of him and put my arm to his throat.

"I hate you," he tells me.

"Yeah well I need to be left alone on a bad day alright?" I growl, blowing out a breath as I get off him and walk off.

"You're not going to stop her?" Rocky questions Dom.

"No, she needs time to herself. I knew that before Casey asked you and me to do what we did," Dom explains.

"Why didn't you stop us then?" I stand in the loft shooting some hoops even though I'm not very good at basketball.

"Because other people need to see it as well. She's a very independent girl. Yeah she has a boyfriend but they don't hang out much. Anyone can see how independent she is. She'll pull herself aside but always come back to the group when she's ready. She maybe a wolf spirit, so she's a pack animal, but they do go off by themselves sometimes," Dom explains.

Rocky shakes his head at the blonde. I stop shooting the ball and walk over to Dom.

"Thanks Dom," I whisper, wrapping my arms around him.

"Not a problem, sis," He whispers back. I feel his arms go around me. I notice that that I don't feel the ape's presence anymore and stand there safe in the rhino's arms.

"I better get back to work," Dom says quietly.

"I understand. I'll come down when I'm ready," I answer.

"I know you will," he states, kissing me on my forehead. I don't try to push him off since I know that he considers me a sister.

"Take your time." He walks out of the loft and heads back downstairs to help the others.

I pull out my MP3 and put on a playlist I made a while back with fun music. Sometimes music is the best thing to get me out of a bad mood. I start feeling myself relax. The tension in my shoulders slowly disappears, and my mind stops racing of everything that is going on. I stop dancing for a second and realize that someone was watching.

"So is this how you get out of your bad mood?" the spiked hair man asks.

"Yes, got a problem with it?" I taunt. I cross my arms over my chest and place my feet together.

"No it's just weird seeing you dance," Tommy answers coming down the stairs.

"Why? Like I said I have to do my own thing to get myself out of a bad mood," I state.

Tommy shakes his head at me.

"What we all have our own ways of getting out of a bad mood? This is mine alright."

"I heard what you did to Rocky, was that necessary?"

"Yes," I answer, "No one was leaving me alone to allow me to get out of my bad mood."

Tommy shakes his head at me once again, "Look what you did was uncalled for and…"

"Tommy. Stop. I know what I did was uncalled for. You don't need to lecture me about that alright?" Tommy slowly nods at me and I continue, "There are many ways I can calm down but if people don't allow me to do it. It's like a ticking time bomb ready to go off. I'll blow up in their face and I'll start doing things I regret. Give me a few more minutes alone and I'll go talk to Rocky alright?"

"Alright." I could see in Tommy's features that he just wanted to smack me but after he heard my little speech he backed off a bit. He turned on his heel and went up the stairs.  
I dance a little more and finally feel better. I see Rocky sitting, with his arms crossed on the table and his head resting on his crossed arms, as it was slow for the moment and take a seat across from him.

"Rocky?" I begin getting his attention.

"What you want to kill my ego some more?" he states coldly.

"I wanted to say sorry about earlier. I had no right to do that but I didn't know what else to do. As I told Tommy, I have to my own things to calm my butt down. If I don't, I feel like a bomb that's counting down to zero. Then I do things I regret. Counting to ten doesn't help me. Tried. It doesn't work. There's three things that typically work for me; one going for a walk, two dancing, or three writing. Sometimes sparing works as well but I don't always have that option," I say, "I know that's no excuse but do you know how many times I've gotten mad at my mom and then go cool off and then come back and say sorry? Plenty. She knows that's what I do and she forgives me because I unfortunately have my dad's temper."

"Alright you're forgiven but next time give me a bit more warning when you're in a bad mood," he states chuckling.

"I never know when I'm going to have a bad day," I explain, "just if I tell you I need to be left alone do it."

"Deal."

"Now that I've got that taken care of let's get back to work."

"Liz wait," Rocky remarks as I am about to get up.

"I wanted to say sorry as well I shouldn't have treated you like that."

"Like what?"

"I got in your face when I shouldn't have and dragging you off like that," he explains.

"It's alright, you didn't know. I would have probably done the same thing if I was in your position," I say as I place a hand on his shoulder, "you just wanted to get me out of my bad mood."

"It was weird to see you not happy."

"Yeah that sometimes happens, but I figured out that I have to retake courses because I missed the finals and that just put me in a bad mood," I explain.

"I bet your parents are going to be pissed," Casey comments. "Yeah they are but I don't know how I'm going to explain to my professors. What am I supposed to tell them I got sucked into another world and had to defeat evil?'

"Chill. We'll get it figured out," Kim states.

"You know what? Forget it. I don't need to worry about that. I've got a bigger problem to deal with Dai Shi and his goons."

"You don't have to stay here, you know? You can contact Zordon and have him bring you back home," Aisha states.

"I'm helping you fight this battle. Dom you have a mission soon and you have to go on it," I say.

"What?"

"I can't tell you much but you will know soon enough when you have to go."

"If you say so."

Darkness engulfs the window to the outside of the shop as we begin to close. We did the normal things like put the sauce and cheese back in the fridge, cleaned all the ovens including work space so it was ready to go for the next day's adventure.

As we wandered upstairs, the group noticed how different I was after the day's activities. My anger had severely died down and I was my "normal" self again. As I pull on a blue t-shirt and shorts, I reflect on the day and I still can't believe how mad I was. Shaking my head to clear the cobwebs out, I walk out of the room seeing all the pillows around and the TV going with some kind of movie. I look for an open spot and see it next to Dom. The blonde notices me and gives me a curt nod signaling it is safe to join them. I sit down by Dom leaning into him to whisper something to him.

"Thanks for today."

"No problem at all," He whispers back. Dom wraps his arm around me as a protective brother would and we watched the movie.  
______________________________________________________________________________

A/N continued: Jediranger101 and I are still working together, so anyone reading Double Life it's being worked on just real life is getting in the way. Also Genocide Chaos has been added to the Jediranger101/Pinkrangersforever team so please give him a warm welcome. Genocide Chaos is helping write the latest chapter for double life. Keep an eye out for Trouble in the Sky. It should be out sometime next week or the week after.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: As you know I was going through a tough time. There are a few shout outs that I need to make for giving me their support through my tough time. Titanium Gold, thank you for your prayers, enjoying my writing, and encouragement. Aims5, thank you as well for trying to help me even though it's something to deal with myself. Also Aims5, thanks for giving me encouragement on dealing what I'm going through. Dark Priestess66, thank you for being patient. Also I can't thank my friends enough that I talk to on MSN messenger, Jediranger101, Starspejd, and Kat Ranger for just being there for me. Also Genocide Chaos I have to thank as well. I know those who have sent me PMs I've also included teasers. Those teasers were for you being as patient and understanding as you all were. Merry Christmas! Or for the ones who don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays! If you get lucky you might get a second chapter out of me, before the New Year.

Chapter 11

Even after my majorly bad day, I felt extremely well about my decision to stay. As I lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, I place my hands behind my head, interlocking my fingers. I had no idea what I was going to do but I knew I was going to fight. It has become my battle even though I am not a part of their world. When it is time for me to go home, I will, but not until then. Glancing at my silver enV it shows the time as eight am. Tossing the covers off me, I put on some shorts and a t-shirt. The alarms begin to blast echoing throughout the loft, racing out of my room I had towards the TVs. They spark to life as I see the black haired woman facing a camera. Her outfit is a long red dress with intricate designs on it with black leggings underneath. The ocean crashes behind her onto the shore.

"Come out come out wherever you are," she taunts, "Dai Shi wants you to become his queen little wolf."

"Well, guys, she's taunting me. Let's make a fast plan and then we'll go take care of that witch," I announce.

"You sure about this?" Rocky questions.

"Of course. I'm not cocky I am the wolf swift and cunning so I must use that to my advantage. She maybe knows when to strike with patience and judgment, but wolves use adaptability along with tapping into their inner strength and intuition. I must use that in battle," I state with determination.

"She's right," Billy agrees, "We do need to use that to our advantage. Each of us have different skills, we must utilize all our talents."

"What exactly is each of our talents?" Theo questions.

"Well let's do some research, shall we?" I state, as I pull out my laptop. The black cover that hides the keyboard and the dark as night bottom showed. As I open it, I hit my favorites because I a feeling that everyone is going to ask about their talents.

"It says that the cheetah is not on here, but the jaguar shows how to move silently, stealthily knowing when and how to react, shows empowerment, teaches us how to maneuver and understand the things unseen. Well the last part doesn't sound like Theo, but let's see what else it says. He cuts through the illusion of separation and shows how the hurtful lessons of the past can be transformed into higher clarity of purpose with a higher sense of self and connectedness," I read off the screen, "Does any of that sound like something Theo could do?"

"It sort of does," Lily comments.

"Let's see what it says about the tiger," I say scrolling down the website, "Power, devotion, tactful, skillful, expects new adventures, and examines what is happening to you in your life. You are awakening to a new passion and power within, self confidence, sensitivity along with increased healing abilities. Well that sort of sounds like our red ranger but it says more, tiger can teach the gentle art of going with the flow with patience and diligence."

"I don't always have a lot of patience," Casey comments.

I look over and see Rocky hold back a laugh.

"None of the reds do," Tommy states, "Reds pull idiotic stunts 99% of the time."

"Like what Cole did on the 'Forever red' mission?" I quip.

"How the hell did you know that?" Rocky questions.

"Rocky, there's a lot of things I know about you guys," I inform him.

"What exactly do you know?" Aisha questions.

"I know you went to Africa and gave a crystal to a girl named Tanya. Rocky hurt his back and gave his powers to Justin, the youngest ranger in history, who was 12 years old. Adam fought along Tommy for a good three years and then transferred his powers to Carlos. Adam later came back and helped Carlos because Carlos lost his confidence once he hurt Cassie, a fellow ranger," I explain taking a few minutes for them to digest the information.

"Damn girl you do know a lot of about ranger history," Aisha comments after a few minutes.

"What's the other one percent?" Lily questions.

"The other 1% is when Pinks or yellows find out what the Reds have done.(1) You have no idea how much I know. Someone's coming," I state standing up ready to attack if needed. I had placed my laptop on a table before getting up. I feel my hair stand up on the back of my neck. Looking around the room I realize everyone that is supposed to be in the loft is there. Something's really not right. There are only four people that enter the loft that aren't rangers.

An older man comes into view his long white hair is pulled back into a pony tail with a black hair tie, his grey long sleeve shirt covered by armor looking plating that ended in a point every few inches, and blue workout pants.

"Well have you decided to work with me on swords?" The shark master questions me.

"I'm sorry Master Finn, but I am going to have to refuse your offer since I only use one sword and you use two swords," I answer, respectively.

"You refuse my offer when I can train you to be the best swordsman there is," Master Finn yells out in outrage.

"I'll teach her sword techniques of Ninjutsu," Tommy answers stepping beside me trying to defuse some of the anger from the elder man.

"Dad," RJ quickly states as he notices his father's face become redder and redder.

"Stay out of this son this is between me and your current student," Master Finn growls at his son.

"No, you are fighting my student which means it's my business," RJ snarls at his father not really wanting to start this battle.

"It's alright, RJ. I can handle it," I inform him.

"You sure?" RJ inquires.

"Yes, I'm sure. Master Finn, I mean no disrespect towards you but I rather train with someone who has worked with a single sword instead of two. You maybe the "best" swordsmen out there but I know someone who can teach me just as well and will be just as patient with me. Besides, I'm not that easy to train," I comment.

"She's right, Dad. I can teach her all kinds of things but she does learn things on her own. Whether you like it or not, you must respect her decision," RJ says coming up beside me.

"Fine," He says in a huff and walks off.

"Would you really teach me Tommy?" I question the dark haired man who said he would teach me.

"Of course. RJ can work with you on martial arts while I work on your sword training."

"Thank you Sensei," I address him. He elevates his one eye brow at me.

"You don't have to call me that," Tommy answers.

"Isn't that what you call your instructor?"

"Yes, but we are also are friends so you don't have to call me that."

"Alright," I remark with a shrug.

"Shall we begin?" Tommy questions me and grabs a practice sword.

"We might as well." He then chucks a practice sword at me. I instantly catch it and get into a battle stance.

"Not bad, but you need to slightly bend your knees and keep them shoulder length apart with your lead leg facing your opponent and back leg off to the side about a foot. When shifting your lead leg between your left and right, agile stealth and versatility come from keeping your head level," Tommy instructs.

"Like this?" I ask as I adjust my stance.

"Better but," he says walking over to me, "you need to move this leg," grabs my leg moving it to the correct spot, "also keep your arm out in front of you."

I really want to learn this but at the same time it was annoying to hear him out. After an hour of practicing different stances and dueling Tommy, we finally took a break. My eyes watch as Tommy walks to the fridge grabbing a couple bottles of water in the process.

"Catch," he says as he chucks the bottle at me from five feet away. I catch it and begin to chug the water, letting the cool liquid feel good on my throat.

"You did well today," Tommy compliments.

"Thanks, but I'll probably be a little sore later. No surprise there," I tell him.

Sitting on the mats, we begin to talk about different things.

"So what do you think of the new ranger team?" I question.

"Well, it's hard to say," Tommy begins, "Lily reminds me a lot of Trini. Theo is a lot like Eric. RJ is in a category all his own. Dom reminds me of Zack. Casey reminds me a lot of me to be honest."

"I understand. RJ is definitely in a league of his own," I state. Suddenly a weird feeling washes over me and again someone enters the loft.

"Camille, what are you doing here?" Tommy inquires.

"I challenged the little wolf and I intend to have it," she sneers.

"You aren't hurting her," Tommy scowls as he places himself between me and her. I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Stupid white knight syndrome," I mutter to myself. Tommy glares at me but I glare right back.

"My fight isn't with you," Camille scorns at my new sensei. I had enough of the banter and step in front of Tommy.

"You want a fight, you got it," I command. A flashback of Jason, the original red, pops into my head as I state that phrase. I knew that back up was coming because they are like a herd of elephants as they enter the room.

"Catch," I hear the male voice shout. I whip around and catch a sword in my hand and instantly fall into a fighting position facing my opponent.

"You've become a thorn in my side for the last time," I sneer, "I already placed my sword to your throat once and you won't get away with it again."

"You can't kill me easily," I hear her state with a force behind it.

She then charges at me with her Sais drawn and I remain calm the entire time, waiting for the right moment. Glancing quickly around the room I see that the monitors are behind Camille so was the lazy boy and that the mats were right in front of me. I knew I could use that to my advantage somehow. She gets closer each second that a plan quickly forms into my mind. At the last possible second, I flip over her landing on the mats in a crouched position. My left knee is on the ground, with my right knee bent; my head is down but quickly snaps back up. My arms are out to my sides. I quickly get up from my crouched position waiting for her next attack. I carefully watch as she spins on her heels to face me once again.

"My turn," I growl. I charge at her. She simply puts out her arm to close line me and I smirk. As I get closer to her, I duck under her arm and kick her in the back of the knee. Camille struggles to remain her balance but at the last second I kick her in the back. I stand in front of my fellow rangers to protect them, watching as she falls to the ground.

"Get out of here now," I snarl, "Tell Dai Shi that he picked the wrong girl to fight alongside him. I will never betray the rangers."

I watch as she walks out of the loft but not without throwing me a threatening glare. I throw one right back. As soon as Camille leaves, I fell my knees go weak and curse silently to myself. I look at one leg and notice that I got nicked from the Sais even though I tried to avoid it. RJ and Kim are instantly at my side and help me stand up. It only looks deep because of the gushing blood that is flowing out of the wound. The wound was from the calf to the front of my leg. It didn't hit any veins but it was still bleeding a lot.

"Get me the bandages, a bowl of water, and a towel that we can throw out afterwards," RJ immediately instructed. My mind was swimming. I had to stay focused though. I heard instructions on how to treat the cut.

"Liz you've got to stay awake," Tommy orders me softly. I feel a soft tap to my cheek.

"Sorry just tired I was working with adrenaline and it's starting to wear off," I explain.

"You have lost a lot of blood," RJ notes, "What blood type are you?"

"AB positive," I tell him but I feel as though my voice is barely above a whisper, "I'm sure I'm fine. Don't worry it's probably not that bad."

As I say this, a cool sensation hits my leg causing me to wince a bit. After two minutes they finally get the cut cleaned up and it took the top layer off my skin. I glance at my pinkie finger and remember another cut I got that they thought I would need stitches but never did because it healed up fine. The bandage is placed on and I feel more pressure applied.

"I'm fine guys really," I protest as I get up to go to the kitchen of the loft. I need something to drink desperately. I faintly limp to the kitchen and everyone is watching me to make sure I don't fall.

"Guys, quit it. I said I was fine and I will be. I'm stubborn get over it," I growl. Reaching into one of the cabinets, I grasp a glass and turn on the sink to get a glass of water. The cool liquid rushes down my throat and I let out a sigh. I wasn't going to live this down and I know it.

"You need to take it easy," Aisha states as she comes up behind me.

"I will just give me a few minutes," I state, firmly. I limp slightly to the nearest chair and curse silently to myself again. There was no way I would be able to battle with a limp.

"Are you going to be able to fight?" Casey asks.

"I don't know. I think I'll be okay but there is a slight chance I won't be able to," I answer, "I've had worse than this and survived it." I admit that sounded cocky but I didn't care I know what I've been through.

"We won't be training until your leg is healed," Tommy informs me. A sigh escapes me but I know there's not much I can do.

"I understand. There's not much I can do while I'm injured. I still mad I got hit. I'm just glad I didn't get slashed completely. It isn't as bad as it could have been," I tell him. I find a spot to sit and relax for a bit. My leg hurt like crazy but I refuse to be lazy. I think of more battle plans. I had to be careful how to move my leg because it still bled a bit.

I hear a sigh behind me and I look at the person. The young red ranger looks restless.

"You okay?" I ask him.

"I don't know. Today wasn't easy for me. I wanted to step in to help you but I couldn't," He answers.

"Casey, I'm fine. A cut isn't going to stop me. I don't like to be protected, so I'm glad you didn't step in," I enlighten him. I watch as his head slumps down and his shoulders slowly start to shake. I make room for him on the couch that I was laying on.

"Come here," I order him opening my arms, "I wasn't going to die. I knew that. I protected my heart and everything." He places himself in my arms, laying on my left as my right encircles around his back.

"You still got hurt." His arms wrap tighter around me. My arms stay in the position they were in when he laid down. We lay there for I don't know how long but he needed to know I was safe.

He was silent for the amount of time that we laid there. Casey buries his head into my chest. Wetness begins to consume my shirt.

"Look at me Casey," I order him, but he still has his head in my chest. I remove my arm from his back and push back my chest in order to look at him. I forcefully grab his chin to make him look at me.

"I am really okay. I don't need a pity party for me alright? I knew the risk of fighting her and I was willing to take it. If she challenged you would you have taken it?" I say pulling out my Jen perspective, "Rangers get hurt all the time. Part of the job description."

"How's the leg right now?" He questions me.

"It's fine. It hurt earlier but now its fine," I answer.

"I'm sure you're hungry," Casey comments as he sits up. I sit up as well and realize my arm fell asleep. I instantly grab the fingers and start working them again with my other hand. Casey gives me a strange look.

"Arm fell asleep," I quickly explain. After a couple minutes the feeling starts to come back.

"Let's go get you some food," He suggests.

"Good idea," I respond as I push myself off the couch. The pain is mostly gone so I was able to walk normally.

"Hey guys dinner ready yet?" I question as I approach the team.

"Yeah, we are having pasta," Rocky answers.

"You making the food Ape boy?" I tease.

"yeah you got a problem with it?" He teases back.

"No just you better make sure your stomach doesn't inhale the food," I taunt.

We all start laughing and sit down to dinner. A hard day but someone has to survive it. That someone was going to be me.

A/N: I know this was a short chapter but at least I got something written. I'll try to get a Christmas chapter out sometime soon. 1. Thanks to DarkPriestess89 for that quote.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Love is in the air

A/N: Sorry I was too busy dying each strand of my hair a different color. I moved to Africa and got mauled by a polar bear. Also, my ideas didn't flow like a chocolate waterfall. I have a few bunnies hopping through this chapter. Many twisters in this chapter that you will chomp down. Enjoy. : ) My beta reader got a hold of my chapter and held it hostage.

Wincing as I get up from my chair, my cut is irritating me. It hasn't opened, but it's still really painful.

"Are you alright?" Tommy asks.

"Fine, just my cut bothering me," I respond.

"Here let me get your stuff for you. I'll have Lily help you get ready for bed tonight," RJ states, grabbing the plate from me.

"Thanks, but I can do it myself," I say, grabbing the plate from him, turning so I don't see the shock on his face.

Placing my plate in the sink and washing my plate. A sigh escapes me as I put my stuff away. I slightly limp to the couch and turn on the television, start flipping through the channels. I notice 1000 ways to die and start getting excited.

"Aww man that's so gross," Rocky exclaims as he sees a head roll onto the pavement on the show.

"I wonder how that happened," I mutter.

"You like this?" Lily inquires, looking half disgusted and half intrigued

"Yes, my brother got me into it," I answer as they explain what happened with the guys head.

"This is awesome," Casey says as he watches a guy gets blown up.

"Come join me if you want. I don't mind." Casey lifts my legs and sits down. He places a pillow under my legs so the cut isn't jostled, without thinking about it. I give him a small smile.

We watch it for a couple hours and then decide to turn it off. We were all getting tired and head off to bed. I limp my way to my bed. I hope that my leg feels better in the morning.

"Good night," I say to the group.

As I sleep that night, many thoughts go through my head as I find myself sleeping restlessly. I shoot up in bed when I feel like someone is in my room. I look around the room I see eyes in the door way.

"Turn on the lights now," I demand, not letting the small quiver in my voice show.

I see a hand turn on the light and see Theo standing there.

"What do you want, Theo?" I ask in a nasty tone because he woke me up.

"I wanted to talk to you," he responses.

"Now at all times when I'm trying to sleep? Fine, get your furry ass in here," I order him.

"Liz, are you really okay after today's battle?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Leg hurts if I move it improperly, but other than that I know I battled hard and it was expected that I would get hurt. Even ask the veteran rangers about getting hurt in battle. They got hurt often. I really need to get some sleep Theo. We will talk in the morning."

"Alright night," he calmly says as he walks out of the room and switches off the light. Falling back to sleep was a bit of a challenge because of the pain in my leg. I could hear voices as well. I would have to tune them out but that's not a problem.

"I can't believe her leg is still sore," Theo states as I hear him talking to other people.

"It will be sore for a while, Theo," Tommy explains.

"She had a pretty deep cut," Casey explains, "she'll be out for a while. At least we don't need her right now."

"That's right. You don't need me at the moment. You have six other rangers to help you out," I mutter under my breath. Finally letting sleep over come me, I drift off to sleep. The battle replayed in my mind as I slept through the night. There was nothing that I could have done differently to prevent injury. They were so concerned for my safety it was crazy. The voices continued outside. They finally died after an hour after I went to bed.

Morning seemed to come too quickly for me. I stretched as I got out of bed. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I grabbed my glasses. I checked my bed for blood in case my cut opened up. Sighing, I noticed there was no blood to be seen. Something enters my nostril that smells absolutely fabulous. I almost dash out of my room, but as soon as I started into a sprint, pain shot through my leg.

"Fine, you stupid leg," I mutter, irritated because my leg is in pain. Slowing down my pace, I walked to the kitchen. I see the pancakes sitting on the kitchen table.

"Yum, my favorite," I mutter.

"I would wait if I were you," RJ states as I sit down and try to grab a few pancakes.

"I said, 'wait,'" he states again as he smacks my hand.

"Bug off," I snarl.

"No, you wait for everyone else," RJ growls.

"Fine," I say irritated. I crossed my arms across my chest as I wait for the rest of the team to get up. Tommy is the second one to get up.

"Morning," I greet him.

"Morning," he grumbles to me, going straight for the coffee pot. He pours the black sludge into a coffee cup.

I shake my head at him as he gulps the black stuff. Slowly everyone starts waking up, wobbling into the kitchen. Slowly everyone starts grabbing the pancakes and starts stuffing their faces.

"And you wanted me to wait?" I sneer at RJ.

"Eat then," RJ states.

I finally dig into my pancakes as I glare at the purple wolf master. The purple wolf master puts a look on his face like, "what happened to earn the angry glare?" I give him a look saying you know what you did. He shakes his head at me. I just shrug my shoulders at him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, everyone," Kim announces as she finally wakes up.

"Is that really today?" I inquire.

"Yep," she answers.

"Let me make something for you tonight," I tell the group.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to cook dinner tonight and I'm a pretty good cook. My brother can vouch for that."

"What do you want to make?" RJ inquires.

"I'll think of something. Considering I broke it up with my boyfriend, I'm single this Valentine's Day. So might as well treat everyone else to something special."

"Awwww Liz. I'm sorry to hear that," Aisha states.

"No big deal it was long distance. Also I didn't love him as much as I thought I did," I explain.

Walking over to my computer I look up different recipes for dinners. I wanted to find a good one for the group. I typed in romantic dinners. Someone started rubbing my shoulders, my eyes start to close and I lean into the relaxing massage. A voice whispers in my ear.

"I'm going to take you out for dinner tonight. You deserve to be treated special tonight. You gave up your life to be here with us. You broke up with your boyfriend and you've been a rock for so long. It's time for someone to take care of you," the deep voice states, "Kim is going to have to take you shopping since I noticed you don't bring anything nice to wear. But, be warned Kim is evil when it comes to shopping."

"Alright," I say, a little irritated that he releases my shoulders. He walks away as I sigh. I quickly go throw on some proper clothes for shopping.

"You ready?" Kim inquires, as the petite brown haired woman pokes her head in through the door.

"Just have to put my shoes on," I say as I tie up my shoe.

"Great." She flashes me one of her smiles and I can hear her footsteps heading towards the kitchen.

We walk into the mall and everyone has beautiful dresses out for Valentine's Day. My color obsession hasn't started yet. Although it was starting when I saw a sparkling v-neck knee length copper dress that was absolutely stunning, I just hoped they had my size.

"What's your size?"

"14," I answer.

Flipping through the dresses to find my size, I found it but I wanted to keep looking. I wanted to find another. I grabbed the dress anyway.

"So Billy is taking you out tonight?" Kim inquires.

"Yeah, it surprised me as well. He doesn't know me that well and he wants to take me out," I exclaim.

"Billy has a good heart and he's liked you for a while, Liz," Kim informs me.

"I didn't know for sure if he did or not so, I let him make the first move. I think my older brother would approve. I just hope Billy isn't too shy. I can decipher tech lingo pretty well."

"Oh how about this dress?" Kim articulates, as she pulls out a baby blue floor length dress with a heart shape neckline.

"Kim, that's lovely. I think Billy would be shocked if I wore something that was _his _color."

We hunt for a few more dresses and decide to try them on. I don't know why I was drawn to the copper colored dress but I was. It fit me nicely. Coming out of the dressing room, I showed Kim the first dress I picked out.

"Looks great, but let's try on another one."

I try on a few more but still liked the copper one best.

"I have some black leather boots that I can wear tonight."

"Perfect. Lily, Aisha, and I will do your hair and makeup."

"Cool," I state, "we better get going."

Driving back to JKP was really quiet. The music played softly in the background. I was wondering what Billy had planned for me. I hope he was taking me out to a nice restaurant and not just JKP done nicely. I could picture many things that Billy might do, but I know he's sometimes shy so I might have to make a first move which I was willing to do.

I've made the first move for four years straight. My first boyfriend was shier than Billy that I had to ask him for the first date. Placing my elbow onto the arm rest on the door, sighing I think about how Billy and Robert, first boyfriend, were similar yet different at the same time. Billy is a genius, technology literate, martial artist, and a little buff. Robert was an artist, school oriented, blew me off every chance he got, and I couldn't talk technology with him. I had to hide the true me with him. I watch the landscape pass me by. As I arrived, I grabbed my shopping bags and head up to the room. Everything would have been perfect except the fact that I have a bad feeling about tonight. Is everything going to go according to plan? Am I ready to date again? Am I going to have to hide my true self? Am I going to have to make the first move? I lay my hands on the dresser and look in the mirror.

"Liz, you can do this," I tell myself, "You've gone on dates before it won't be that big of a deal. Also you know Billy. You've known him since you were 5 years old."

To Be Continued…..

Will Billy and Liz's date go well? What does Billy have planned for Liz?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Perfect Dates end with a three letter word that starts with sex. JK JK JK Sorry about the delay just a lot of stuff has been going on. I started a full college course load, transferred schools and been doing a lot of stuff.

I hear a knock on the door as Kim, Lily, and Aisha walk into the room.

"Come on we have to get you ready," Kim states.

"What time did Billy say he was taking you out?" Lily asks.

"He didn't say. He just said he was taking me out tonight," I inform them. I put on the copper colored dress. I hate nylons, but the price of beauty is worth it. I had gotten nude ones so they match the color of my Caucasian skin. I zip up my leather knee high boots with a two inch heel careful not to cause a hole in my nylons. I clean my glasses and place them on the counter. I wait patiently as Aisha does my hair and Kim does my makeup.

_I hate makeup. Billy wouldn't have asked me out on a date if he didn't like me without make up, _I thought and sigh, _I just hope they don't into over drive with my makeup I still want to look like me when they are done. _

I sit on a chair in the bathroom as I wait to be finished. There's a rap on the door and Lily opens it. Standing there is Billy in a dark blue suit with a white dress shirt underneath; his blue eyes shining, black dress shoes, and a light blue tie. It is weird to see him without his glasses on.

"She'll be ready in a minute," Lily enlightens him.

"Affirmative, please inform her that I'll be downstairs waiting for her," Billy says.

"Alright I'll be down in a moment," I yell through the door. I hear Billy walk away from the door.

"You're ready," Kim says. I look in the mirror, my hair is curled in spirals with my bangs pinned back. My makeup is simple which I was grateful for. I head out the door and start walking down the stairs, my jaw almost drops as I see Billy standing in front of me with a handful of roses. No one has ever given me roses before.

"These are for you," he says as he hands me the beautiful red roses.

"Thank you."

"We should get going I have reservations at 6 for us."

"May I inquire where we are going?"

"It's a surprise," he tells me. I pout a bit as he holds out his arm for me to take. I take his arm and he leads me out to his car.

I reach for the door but he playfully slaps my hand and grabs the door and helps me inside. The music is soft and romantic. After a few minutes we arrive at our destination. Billy got out of the car and opened the door for me.

_He's being a perfect gentleman tonight. _

"Shall we?" He asks as he holds out his arm again.

"We shall."

The restaurant was beautiful. There was a brick pathway leading up to the doorway. The wood stood out from the burgundy roof and walls. The name of the restaurant written in gold, called "La Chatelaine." It looks quaint as we walk closer to it. Billy forces me to stop and opens the door.

"Please proceed," He tells me.

I give him a smile as we continue into the restaurant. As we entered the establishment, I look around seeing wooden chairs, white table cloths, pale yellow walls with archways, interesting lighting hanging from the ceiling with chains. There is a small bar in one area of the place. Soft music plays softly in the background. It was hard to place it because it isn't classical but it wasn't a genre I knew before. I keep looking around trying to take it all in as it looks like one of the most romantic places I've ever seen. Billy's voice snaps me out of my trance.

"I believe we have a reservation. Carson for two. I called this afternoon," he states to the hostess.

"It will be a few minutes."

There is a small padded bench to the left of us, Billy leads me to it as we sit down. I glance over at him and I can tell he is struggling inside of what to do.

Leaning into him, I whisper, "You can put your arm around me if you want. I really don't mind."

I see relief was over him as he puts his arm around me. I scoot a little closer and lean into him. Redness washes over his cheeks.

_He's cute when he blushes. _

"You're table is ready," the hostess announces.

Billy removes his arm from around me and holds his hand out to help me up. I accept it and we are at our table. The table looks out onto the water. Billy walks around to my side of the table and pulls out a chair for me. He doesn't even let me pull the chair out for myself.

"This is beautiful. Thank you Billy for bring me here," I say reaching my hand across the table to place my hand on his arm right blew his elbow. Where I placed my hand is a sign that I was flirting.

"You're welcome," Billy says after a minute, "someone like you deserves to be treated to a pleasant dinner. I am very lucky that my company allows me to take time off when I need it, but at the same time I can close the company whenever I like."

"Did you build a technology company?" I ask as he hasn't talked about himself since I meet him.

"Yes, I did. Almost every technology invention I have created during my teenage years is pretty much being mass produced. The communicators are not replicated though because that is a project no one will get a hold of even though I have the blue prints for every project I have invented," Billy explained.

"Did you have a lot of motherboards and wires around your lab or more hard drives and left over computer parts?" I inquired. Billy looks at me in shock.

"Please don't give me that look," I tell him, "I don't bring up technology because no one understands it. Once I get around someone that I can talk about tech with it slips out and I can't always stop it."

"I'm just astonished. No one except Trini would talk technology with me or understand what I would say as a teen."

I watch as a tear almost fall down his cheek as he reminisces about the deceased yellow ranger. I reach over the table and wipe the tear from his eye.

"I am willing to talk tech with you as much as you want."

"Thank you."

"So how did you create the communicators?" I ask him, "I've always wondered that. I won't dare take apart the communicator as I might destroy the thing."

Billy laughed and then launches into a long conversation of designing them, calibrating them to the frequency of the command center which he called headquarters so no one would get suspicious about his past.

I sit quietly eating my meal. Smiling through the entire process, loving the light in Billy's eyes as he discusses technology.

"Wow," I comment.

"Thank you."

"How was your time out of being out of town?"

"It was interesting. The people I worked with certainly made things fascinating. I decided to come home though because I missed my friends. I didn't think I would find another girl who was a beautiful as they came though."

I blush and turn my head.

"What did I articulate?"

"I'm not used to be called beautiful."

"What do you mean?"

"Not a lot of people call me that. Not even ex boyfriends call me that," I explain.

"You are beautiful. It took all my power not to have my jaw drop as soon as you came down the stairs."

"Thank you."

"You are quite welcome."

The night was quite pleasant. I enjoyed my time with Billy. He paid for the meal and we road off into the night back to Jungle Karma Pizza. I picked my boots specifically if I had to fight.

Just as that thought popped into my head. Renshi attacked us. I cursed under my breath as I prepare to fight. I was so mad I just had bought this dress. I quickly morphed so I wouldn't destroy my dress. I kept thinking damn it all I can't believe that I have to fight these bastards. Billy holds out his hand and I know what he's getting at. I grab his hand and we start dancing during battle. I had to smile under my helmet as I remembered this exact scene of the rangers.

"Liz, we have accomplished our task let us go home," Billy says as we both power down.

"Yes," I say with a yawn.

We enter his blue dodge challenger. The night was perfect besides having Renshi attack us.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I didn't include what they ate because it wasn't relevant to the chapter. You will be astounded by the next chapter because it involves …. wait for it … POWER RANGERS!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

As we enter Jungle Karma Pizza, noticing it was closed for the night. Billy escorts me upstairs to meet the rest of the group. I glance at my phone and notice that it's only eight in the evening. No one was asleep yet so that meant the girls were going to bombard me with questions about my date.

_Ugh, I hate being bombarded with questions. _

_Get used to it sweetie,_ Lupa sneers.

_Shut up. _

I go upstairs and take off my boots. I maneuver the dress so I can unzip the damn thing. I quickly get undressed and change into my night clothes. There is a knock at the door and Billy is standing there.

"I forgot one thing before I went off to bed," he tells me.

"What?" I inquire, frowning.

"This," he says as he pulls me close and tries to capture my lips but doesn't know which way to go and I'm just standing there like an idiot.

"Let's try this again this time let me lead you in it," I tell him, "either go to the right or left but whatever and come forward." He kisses me it felt awkward at first then becomes natural. I broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" he questions.

"Nothing, just I want you to lay in my bed with me either until I fall asleep or you can fall asleep with me," I tell him sweetly.

"You sure? I'm still a virgin." I watch him as he blushes.

"I am a virgin as well but that doesn't mean we can't sleep in the same bed. I don't want to have sex until I'm married. Some of my friends say that it isn't worth it anyways."

"Correct, I do sleep shirtless," he explains.

"Doesn't bother me one bit. I've seen men without their shirts on since I was four years old. I'm also a cuddlier is that going to bug you at all?" I explain.

"Not at all. I'm a cuddlier as well." A smile a mile wide appears on my face. I grab his hand and lead him into my bedroom. The bed is large enough for both of us to lie there comfortably. He carefully takes off his shirt and I am amazed by his well toned body. His abs are perfectly toned. His arms almost budged. I felt my knees go a little weak something I had not always experienced. My breath hitches as I glance at the handsome man in front of me.

"Are you okay?" He asks as his arms wrap around me in order to keep me standing. I blush slightly embarrassed I had let myself go weak at the sight of him.

"Fine, Billy you are a fantastic looking guy. I never imagined you looking like this."

Now it was Billy's turn to blush. He turns into the shy guy I remember as a kid and slowly gets into bed. He lifts the covers silently asking me to join him. I slowly walk over to him and lay down beside him. His arm wraps around my waste waist and I sigh contently as my body drifts into sleep.

"Liz?" Billy says softly to get my attention.

"Yeah?"

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes very. Darn it. Someone is at the door let me go get them away."

I answer the door and see three of the girls standing there.

"How did your date go?" Kim is the first to ask.

"Still going. Leave me alone we will talk tomorrow."

"What do you mean it's still going?" Lily asks.

"Exactly what it means. I really have to go."

"You aren't leaving until you tell us," Aisha says, forcefully.

A sly grin appears on my face, as I pounce on the door and lock it prevent them from bothering us. They would either have to pick the lock or pound extremely loud to get me to open the door.

"What was happening?"

"Nothing, just the girls wanting the details of my date with you," I say as I peck a kiss on his cheek as if it were nothing.

"I'll have Kamots and Lupa guard tonight," I explain to him.

He pulls me closer. A thought ran through my head as I shudder.

"Billy, do you think my weight is okay?"

"You look beautiful no matter what you wear or what you look like. It's one of the reasons I asked you out tonight and was going to treat you to a nice meal."

My heart melts and I turn over so I'm facing him. Tears slowly run down my face. I wanted to hear that for so long but I never thought a man would say that to me. I feel him run his thumb over my cheek to wipe away my tears.

"Thank you," I whisper ever so softly that I didn't think he would hear it. His response is lifting my chin, as I had pulled it close to my chest to cry, and him kissing my cheek softly.

"Never doubt your beauty. If anyone says you're anything but beautiful they aren't worth your time," he whispers back. Glancing at my phone, I notice that it's almost nine pm but I'm not that tired.

"It's only nine at night. I'm pretty comfortable with you. I know your shy but if I get you on the right topics you open up. I like that about you. I'm glad you talked about yourself. I was glad to find out about what you're doing since your time as a ranger."

"I liked discover your life as well before you came here."

I watch as Billy's eyes close for a moment and then open.

"Tired?"

"A fragment," He answers.

"You can fall asleep if you want."

"Are you exhausted?"

"Yes, but I'm also very comfortable."

"Rest," he tells me.

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"I can be if you desire."

"I would love to wake up to you in the morning."

Slowly I drift off to sleep and Billy's arm pulls me closer to his body. As I toss to fit in his grasp better.

"Night, Wolfie."

"Night, She-Wolf."

Billy's arm gets heavier on me and I know he has fallen asleep. I place my hand under my ear and close my eyes as well. It's a matter of seconds that the room is incredible silent.

Xx-xX

I wake up to an arm wrapped around my waist and Billy's warm breath on me. I gently move my hand and move a piece of hair away from his eyes. His blue eyes shine at me as he wakes up.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you. I just thought your hair was bugging you with it near your eye I know it does for me."

"It was a pleasant way to awaken," he answers.

He gives me a gentle kiss on the cheek and releases me from his grasp. I frown as I miss his warmth.

"I'll be back just need to use the bathroom," his voice is music to my ears.

I grab the covers and pull them close to me. I want my blue wolf back but he really needed to use the bathroom and I need to use it too but I can wait for him. I hear a knock at the door. I figured it was the girls.

"Come in," I shout from my spot on the bed.

Three girls enter my room and sit on my bed.

"So how was it last night?"

"Amazing. Billy is fantastic. He treated me to an amazing night and he stayed with me throughout the night. We didn't have sex because neither one of us were ready for that but we stayed and talked until both of us fell asleep."

I heard a knock at the door. Billy's face appears in the doorway.

"Come in. I was just telling the girls about last night."

"You aren't allowed to talk about last night," He says in a teasing tone.

"Later," I mouth to the girls. Billy sees that and instantly starts tickling me. I burst out laughing and can't stop until I accidentally kick one of them. They all back up from me.

"Oh my gosh. Billy I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I quickly ask.

"Superior, just astonished that you performed that task."

"I really didn't mean to do that. I'm just extremely ticklish and I sometimes kick."

"I'm critically excellent. You didn't kick me that hard."

I breathe a sigh of relief. He comes beside me and holds me as I lean into him. The girls are just amazed at how much Billy is no longer shy around people.

I smile up at him and my stomach growls. A soft chuckle escapes from Billy's lips.

"Famished, my dear?"

"Yes." I untangle myself from him and head towards the kitchen with a new feeling around me. The guys look at me with a wave of confusion.

"What has you in such a good mood?"

"Do I have to kill someone?" Tommy inquires.

"I had a good time last night and no Tommy you don't have to kill someone." I start humming Today Was a Fairy Tale by Taylor Swift while making my breakfast. Grabbing cereal from the shelf, I feel something rub against my legs. I look down and see my wolf spirit and Billy's. I bend down petting both of them. I continue making my breakfast and sit down at the table. I started to mumble the words to the song.

"But can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me. Fell in love when I saw you standing there. It must have been the way. Today was a fairytale. It must have been the way. Today was a fairytale."

As I finished singing Today Was a Fairytale, arms wrap around me. I suddenly feel the warmth enter my body and knew it had to be my new boyfriend. Suddenly the alarms go off and I groan as we all rush to the screen to see Dai Shi standing there. The black ranger is already out there fighting for his life. Trying to prove something to the group. He was taking heavy blows but refused to reach for his communicator.

"What is he doing?" We are all dumbfounded. Everyone's eyes are huge as they see Adam trying futilely to defeat Dai Shi.

"I'm going to help him." Kim announces as she runs from the room. Tommy nods to himself and follows. Glancing at each other for a few more minutes before we take off like a shot to where Adam was getting a severe beating.

Everyone yells their respective morph as they arrive on scene. Adam is crumpled on the ground, his arms up as Dai Shi continues to wail on the black ranger. He suddenly slumps as he falls unconscious.

"Adam!" We shout and rush over to his body. The powers cause him to power down so we are looking at a bruised and blooded body. Even though the powers protect us, we still can get injured. I carefully kneel down next to Adam as if I was going to hurt him. Praying he wasn't dead, I carefully put my gloved hand to his neck and feel for a pulse. He softly groans as he realizes he's being touched.

"Easy Adam," I hear a voice behind me say. One of the team members rush over to my side and start to carry Adam back to base. I'm in a trance as I sit there for a few moments until I hear Dai Shi's voice.

"You weak pathetic humans you'll never defeat me," He sneers.

Slowly I get up and look at him from under my helmet, "It's called having a heart. Something you obviously don't have as you feed on fear."

He lets out an evil laugh as has Camille attack us.

XxTransportedxX

Well the end of another exciting chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

I carefully watch as they carry Adam off to the base. Tears start to run down my face, anger bubbles through my veins, my fist clench as I realize how badly hurt Adam is, and I take a deep attempting to calm myself.

"Dai Shi is mine," I snarl as I get up from my knees. Anger radiated off me like an atomic bomb. Someone's arms wrap undermine and hold me back. I knew the suits protected us but I had one thing that the person holding back couldn't do as I realized it was an original ranger.

"Call to the beast inside, Release the Canadian Wolf," I shout from Aisha's grasp. My coppery colored wolf explodes out of my body and begins attacking Dai Shi. Anger is poured into Lupa as she attacks him. Things were attacking us anyways before the attack on Adam so I was still following the rules laid out by Zordon just had a single target in mind. Something attacks Aisha and me from behind, causing her to let out a yelp. She instantly lets go of me in order to fight. I slightly smirk as I enter the fray.

I glance over at Lupa as she continues to fight Dai Shi and let out a low whistle signaling she has done enough damage for the day. She enters my body and I feel her sigh.

_I know, Lupa, you wanted to do more damage but I was getting low on energy. _

_It doesn't matter. Dai Shi got what he deserved. We should return to base we are not needed here. _

Glancing around, I realized Lupa was right. The other rangers had it under control. I sigh as I walk away to find a place to power down. I find an alley way that is dark as night. I hope no one grabs me.

"Power Down," I mutter. Walking out of the alleyway, I head back to base. I was worried about Adam. I feel Lupa accelerating me, running up the stairs lightening fast. I notice Rocky hunched over with ice on the wounds, placing a gentle hand on Rocky's shoulder.

"What can I help with?" I whisper.

Rocky slowly gets up and collapses into a chair. Looking at the ape, I notice that his face looks older than he actually is. His shoulders are down and slowly close his eyes, basically signaling me to start medical treatment. I carefully position Adam into a sitting position so I can take off his shirt. Slowly sliding up the shirt in order to take it off his limp body bruises, and welts cover his upper body. Glancing at his face, purples and blues surrounded his eyes, dried blood on his lips, dried blood from his nose, and his head dropped. I grab a wet facecloth and begin wiping the dried blood from Adam's face after I gently laid him down. Groans escape him, as the ice cold liquid is dabbed over him. His eyes flutter open as I continue to clean his wounds.

"Easy, Adam," I say as the ice water is dripping into his mouth as I wash his lips, "Sorry for the metallic taste."

The blood is finally gone. I hand him some pain pills and a glass of water to help him wash the pills down. Allowing him to lean against me with a pillow between us so he's not leaning against something solid, he carefully takes the numbing pills so he can move a bit.

I try to keep him awake as much as possible in case he has a concussion.

"Liz, could you tell me more about you?" he whispers.

"What do you want to know?" I ask as I hold him carefully.

"What you do for fun?"

"I write stories, hang out with my friends, see my boyfriend when I have one, and take pictures."

"Fun what do you write about?"

"Mostly about you guys."

"Like what exactly?"

"Anything I can think of really. I don't have a written plan for my stories."

"I am starting to get really tired," he comments as he starts drifting.

"Rest but I will have to wake you up every couple hours though in case you have concussion."

He mutters an alright before he slipped to dream land. I quietly turn on the television and flip it to a random show. He starts to fall a bit as I watch and I gently reposition him onto me. I set my alarm on my phone to wake up two hours later. The rest of the team enters the loft and placing my finger to my lips signaling he fell asleep.

"You're going to wake him every few hours right?"

"Yes, RJ. My brother has had a few concussions before."

"Good I'll let you handle this while I make lunch for us."

"Thanks," I whisper.

I continue to hold Adam as I feel lips press to my cheek.

"Hey wolfie," I respond to the release of the lips off my cheek.

"Hey, is he doing okay?"

"Seems so, but won't know until he wakes up in a few minutes."

"I missed battling alongside you," Billy states.

"Sorry needed to take care of things."

"It's okay. I understand."

A beeping alerting us that I need to wake Adam up, I gently shake him. He groans a bit.

"I feel like I've been run over by a megazord."

"I'm not surprised. You took quite a beating earlier. I better check the bandages to make sure that they don't need changing."

"I may need some help," he admits but with a lot of guilt.

Billy comes and carefully straightens him. I move from behind him and Billy carefully removes the shirt. Adam winces as his shirt is being removed. I look at the bandages and they are dripping blood red. I carefully remove them and take a wet wash cloth to wipe the dry blood. Adam hisses as the cold cloth hits his skin. The blood is slowly disappearing and the cuts don't look as bad as they once were. They were actually smaller than we first thought. The bruising is still quite copious. Billy and I share a look and then Billy goes into the kitchen. He comes back with ice and a towel. I get the bandages ready.

"Adam, we need to lay you down and put ice on your bruises to help decrease the swelling of it."

"You know once I lay down I'll never get up," he comments in a strained voice.

"We know but we have to make it easier for us to keep the ice on you."

"Do it."

Billy wraps the towel around the bag of ice twice and places it carefully on the bruised area. I hate seeing my brother in pain. I attempt to console him as we work on his battle bruised body. I haven't even eaten yet even though I should. I bring him a glass of water with a straw in it. He drinks as if there is no tomorrow.

"Sweetie, are you hungry?" Billy wonders as if he is reading me like an open book.

"Yes, I'm very hungry."

"I'll go get you something. Anything specific?"

"If you can find some sandwich meat, either roast beef or turkey, that would be great for a sandwich. I am getting sick of pizza."

Billy laughs as he goes into the kitchen to make me a sandwich. I sigh as I walk away for a bit. My emotions were running high and I needed them to be under control. Sitting in the kitchen watching my boyfriend make me a sandwich for a change. Billy makes the sandwich exactly how I like it. Wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing his neck, he stops what he's doing and turns around wrapping his arms around me. We look at each other and I have a look of anger and disgust on my face.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I'm worried and need to have a spar session."

"Now?"

"Now."

He unwraps his arms from me and goes to punch me. I duck instinctively and attack with a sweep kick. He flips back avoiding my kick.

"You won't get away that easily," I taunt.

I start chasing after him into the work out space. We continue the spar session. He starts using my weakness against me.

"DAMN IT!" I scream as he starts tickling me. I start to wiggle as he tickles. My laughter becomes deafening as he continues to tickle.

"Hey will you keep it down? I already have a splitting headache."

"Sorry, Adam," Billy and I say quickly.

"Maybe we should take him to a hospital."

"What would we say?"

"Maybe a karate tournament injury?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Alright," I say shaking my head.

I grab a wet cloth and start wiping the black ranger's face again. Some blood had seeped out of the cuts again.

"Don't you have some device to accelerate the healing process?"

"Affirmative."

Billy quickly rushes to his room and I smile as I watch. My knowledge of the past rangers has helped me greatly so far but I don't know how long it will last. Brushing a strand of hair out of my brother's face as he rests peacefully, and wonder how long he'll be out of commission. Quietly walking back into the kitchen, I grab my sandwich and eat quietly in front of the television. Glancing at my leg where my scar is, remembering how long I was out of commission. It was almost a week. Noticing a flash of light behind me, it turns out to be Billy using the machine on Adam's head. It will help him have less of a headache when he wakes up. The blonde haired man comes up and gives me a kiss on the forehead. He knows how I feel towards the other team mates that they are my brothers and sisters. Lily watches my interaction with Adam and Billy carefully.

"Are the both of them going to be okay?" My sister in yellow asks me.

"They will be fine. We are just worried about Adam mostly. Dai Shi is stronger than we expected so we need to send Dom on the mission sooner than we thought."

"Speaking of him he left a day ago on that mission you were talking about."

"Oh that's okay."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just have a lot on my mind."

"Okay." The youngest yellow ranger walks off and I sit there wondering what to do about everything.

"Come on you and I are having a girls day!" Kim says as she grabs me.

I kind of just look at her like she's nuts but agree to it anyways. We head over to the local mall with Lily and Aisha.

"So how does it feel dating a genius?" Lily inquires.

"It's fine. He is treating me well and I'm loving it. I hope he surprises me with something soon."

"What do you mean surprises you?"

"Like what he did for our first date."

"Ah okay."

"He will."

"What do you mean?"

"Liz, Billy has always been shy around girls. You're the first to make him feel safe."

"I love him. I truly do."

"Good because if you break his heart we are going to whoop your butt till next year," Aisha threatens.

I almost cringe at the threat because I know how evil pinks and yellows can be.

"I am not going to break his heart. He's a good man and he's treating me right so why would I get rid of a guy who's treating me right when all the other guys in my life were assholes."

"How were they assholes?"

"Never spent any time with me, were one worded conversations, or making me pay for everything. I don't want those guys in my life."

"Well good. Billy will like that."

Walking into JcPenny, Kim instantly saw a cute outfit as I rolled my eyes. I head over to my section of JcPenny which is mostly workout clothes. I felt hands grab me.

"You need something nice for Billy. You need a few nice dresses."

"I won't wear dresses."

"You should start."

"Nope Billy likes me for me."

"Alright."

I find a nice pair of carpis and a cute top for a date anytime I needed otherwise I'm in workout clothes for battles. I find they are a lot easier to move in than casual clothes. The team makes fun of me for it but I only dress up for dates. I find a few more outfits and decide to check out.

"So what's it like having Billy as a boyfriend?"

"Pretty good. He is like to surprise me every once in a while. He got me flowers on the first date but not since then."

I notice Kim pull out her cell phone sending a quick text to someone causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"We better head back."

"Why what's wrong?"

"The boys need us home."

Something was going on but I didn't know what.

"Oh Liz you might want to dress up nice."

"WHAT?"

"There's a surprise waiting for you when we get back to the loft."

"Oh?"

Something else was going on but I have feeling there will be a surprise date. As we get into the jeep to head back to JKP, I lean my head back onto the seat and close my eyes. Something was up and I didn't know what. I think about all the possibilities as we ride for fifteen minutes.

"Liz, we are here," Kim says as she gently shakes me.

As we walk into the restaurant, Christmas lights hang from the ceiling, an archway covered with flowers, and candles on the tables. It reminded me of a first date that I had with Billy, except more special. There was a note on a table saying, "Meet me on the balcony after you get changed."

I head up to my bedroom and change into a nice outfit. I pull out my special red dress and a black shawl that I had brought with me from my other world. I also pull out my black, knee high, leather, two inch heel boots. I walk out onto the balcony, my boots clicking across the wood floor. I carefully walk over to the balcony and place my hands on the railing. The night sky is clear and has a million stars across the sky.

"Lovely night isn't it?" I look over to my well dressed boyfriend. He was in a white button down shirt with black dress pants and a blue tie. Instead of saying anything he walks slowly over to me and kisses me passionately on my lips.

"You look hot," he whispers as he pulls back.

A warm feeling creeps into my cheeks as he made that remark. I look at the sky again and feel arms wrap around me. He suddenly kisses my weak spot on my neck, I instantly start to moan and bend my knees. He stops what he is doing and looks at me.

"What's wrong?" he inquires.

"You hit my weak spot majorly."

He simply smiles as he leads me to the main floor where something smells amazing. It smelled like an expensive meal. Candles are lit on the table that was set for two, sparkling apple cider fills the wine glasses, and a couple of steaks cooked to perfection topped with onions and mushrooms. The table was covered with blue and copper.

"Wow this looks amazing!" I exclaim.

"I had the team work on this while you were out and Kim texted me that you were saying how you hadn't gotten flowers in a long time. So I got you these," he said as almost like magic he pulled out two dozen red roses.

"Thank you so much," I say blushing as I turn away. I can't believe he did that. I carefully place the flowers into a vase not far from me and continue with my meal.

"Are you alright?" He carefully wonders.

"Yes, just not used this kind of treatment."

"What do you mean?"

"I hardly have surprise dates; usually it's me doing the planning, and no flowers ever except the first date. It's usually one rose though nothing significant. I'm also used to be treated lower than dirt with a guy. They never call, never spend time with me, never surprise me with stuff, and just some chick to place beside them. I would tell them what I wanted and they would tell me to bug off. It's something I have to get used to my blue knight. Don't worry about it."

He smiles at me and brushes a piece of hair out of my face. Our wolves cuddle up next to one another in a corner. Soft music enters my ears as I continue to eat. I'm enjoying myself in content silence. The song that is wafting over the speakers was the song I was humming earlier that week.

"Care to dance?" Billy questions me. I'm too shocked to speak as I nod. He wraps his right arm around my waist and I place my hand on his shoulder. I look into his eyes and see the debate on what to do with his other hand. I pull him closer to whisper in his ear.

"We can just sway if you want. I can tell you are nervous about dancing with me."

A look of relief washes across his face as he places his other hand on the square of my back as I wrap my other arm around his neck linking my fingers and he lightly pulls me closer. I lean my head on his shoulder.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." I blush and place my head in the crook of his neck. We both hear a loud groan and notice Adam walking down the stairs. Looking at each other we both agree to stop dancing and grab him, bringing him back upstairs in the process.

"Go change sweetheart before you get dirty," Billy says sweetly to me. I lightly peck him on the cheek and throw on crappy clothes that I don't care about if I get dirty or not.

"Your turn," I tell him.

I take my place next to Adam and Rocky awakens from his slumber.

"I've got him now," he tells me, "go spend time with Billy."

Walking towards the blue wolf's room I don't even bother to knock as I enter. He doesn't notice me walk in until I shove him on the bed and start kissing him.

"What has gotten into you?"

"Rocky is taking over for a bit while I spend some one on one time with you." An evil glint appeared in Billy's eyes.

"I'm going to make you moan like crazy," he response seductively.

"What are you going to do to me Mr. Cranston?" I say in a low tone with a grin.

"You'll have to just wait and see." His wolfish grin shows extensively as he attacks my body.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I am sorry for not getting this out sooner but I had finals then went to work and had no time to write really. This chapter contains swearing. Keep an eye out for a new chapter on Transported: Perfect? That will be out soon too.

Billy slowly acts like he is going to kiss my lips, then I attempt to kiss him instead he goes for my cheek. I mock glare at him as he carefully moves my shirt off my shoulder and kisses the spot next to my collar bone which causes me to moan. He stops for a moment and looks at me.

"You like don't you?"

"You have no idea."

"Let's see what other sweet spots I can hit today," the blue wolf growls.

"I could just tell you," I say mischievously.

"It's more fun to discover myself."

"Alright," I answer and he slowly lifts my shirt, glancing at me asking if it was okay.

"I trust you." He attacks my breast and I almost buck with pleasure. He then continues to trail down my chest and slowly down.

"You are so beautiful," he murmurs.

"Come here." He slowly crawls up to me and I capture his lips while running my fingers through his hair. Everything I felt for him was put into that kiss. As we kiss each other into senselessness, we hear a knock at the door. As we pull apart, I hear a growl escape my wolf's lips.

"Easy wolfie let's see what they want before you attack them." He sighs as he makes sure that everything is in place before he answers the door.

"Please leave us alone," he snarls.

"Sorry just need to ask Liz a question about Adam," Tommy states as Billy gives him a death glare.

"What is it, Tommy?" I ask annoyed that we were interrupted again.

"When was the last time Adam was up?"

"I would ask Rocky as he told me he would take over while Billy and I have alone time," I answer.

"He told me to ask you."

Sighing I look at the clock, "last time he was up was at 8 pm if that helps any."

"Thanks," he says as he walks away and closes the door.

Billy lies on the bed and begins the make out session once again.

"Sorry that kind of killed my mood," I explain, "can we just lay here for a while and cuddle?"

He sighs defeated and whispers in my ear, "You are such an amazing woman. Never forget that." He kisses my cheek and slowly massages my breasts.

I turn in his arms and sigh in content. Something wasn't right and I felt it but it wasn't between me and Billy it was something outside.

"I need to go check something," I tell him.

"You better be back or we will have problems."

I start heading for the door as everything starts to blur and I'm rushed from behind. Instincts take over and I start to fight.

"Stop," I hear a voice shout, "We don't want her harmed we just want to scare her."

I recognize the voice but can't pinpoint where it's coming from until I realize its Adam shouting from the couch, but he propped himself up on his elbow.

"Guys what's this about?" I snarl, "I was having a nice evening with Billy and you guys have to go and ruin it thanks a lot."

Adam slowly makes his way over to me, "You better treat Billy well or you are dead and not even Zordon's power can save you."

"I love Billy and I would never do anything to hurt him," I shout so Billy can hear me, "Most of the time it's the guys that hurt me not the other way around. If I do hurt the guys it's because they are treating me poorly and I am sick of it that's the only way I hurt them. Now let me go or you will surely regret it as Billy is expecting me back and if I'm not he will come out here and hurt you."

The door opens and Billy walks out.

"Let her go or I'll have ape, falcon, and frog for desert," he growls.

"Not until she promises not to hurt you."

"She and I already made a pact so just leave me and her alone we are adults and know what we are doing!"

I had to smile at my protective wolf. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt me.

"What is going on up here?" RJ wonders.

"The ninjetti team is afraid that I'm going to hurt Billy so they are trying to scare me and Billy just discovered what his team was doing so he is threatening them. Now will you three let me go before Lupa attacks you."

They let me go with a thump and I glare at them. Billy rushes over to me and holds me, picking me up in the process.

"Leave us alone now," Billy snarls as he wonders back into the bedroom. He places me down in the bed. He slowly kisses me.

"Sorry about them you're only my second girlfriend and they always worry about me when that happens."

"I feel as though you're my mate and I would never hurt you at all."

"Are you going back to school at all?"

"I will after everything is taken care of but not until then."

"Alright but you better get your degree no matter what."

"I will just need to save the world first. I am the only one who knows what's going on."

Billy gives me an "explain yourself" look.

"When I got transported here I watched all the episodes and we are almost at the end of the series but don't worries too much still have to happen."

"Oh but does that mean you will have to go home?"

"I want you to come with me," I whisper.

"I don't know if I can," He whispers back.

"I guess I have made my choice. I have found my soul mate and never going back to reality."

He slowly kisses me again and I sigh into the kiss. I break the kiss for a moment.

"Never lie to me," I tell him.

"Why would I lie?"

"People lie for many different reasons. If you do lie to me, I'll know. I have a lie detector as well as a bullshit detector. I don't put up with lying well."

"I won't lie to you. I won't hide anything from you."

"You better not. You lie/hide stuff from me, you will get kicked to the curb. I've had to many people lie to me."

"Is there anything you want to know now?"

"No if there is I'll ask." I close my eyes for a few moments then get up. I walk out the door and check on Adam as it was a few hours after I had last woke him up. He was sleeping calmly. Just as I was watching him sleep for a little bit, arms wrapped around me and the feeling of his chin on my shoulder made all the difference. The stress, anger, hurt, and confusion started to wash away.

"Liz, you okay?"

"I'll be fine," I whisper, "just thinking about my exes who treated me like shit." I turn in his arms and lay my head on his shoulder.

"I won't treat you like shit Liz."

"I'll be back. I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon. If I'm not back in an hour send a search party for me okay?" I slowly kiss him then slowly walk away, placing my headphones in my ears. I can feel the worried vibes off of Billy. I release a sigh and I want to explain everything to him but I can't yet. I need to now he's not going to treat me like white trash.

"I wish I could tell Billy about stuff. It's not that I don't trust him on the battle field it's that I don't know if I can trust him with my heart."

"You should learn." A voice says from behind me. Turning around, I drop into a defensive stance.

"Who are you?" I snarl.

"A friend," he replies.

"Come out so I can see you."

The man comes of the shadows. I almost didn't recognize him for a moment. He had two toned hair, red shirt, stood about 5' 10", black combat boots, dark washed jeans, and Caucasian. I relax my stance, sliding my foot back so that I am standing straight and my arms rest at my side.

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to check out the latest team and help a bit."

"We've got two teams already just so you know."

"I saw, but the newest red could use a hand in leadership don't you think."

"He could but all leaders take time to grow. We all know that. You had to learn how to work with a new team."

He chuckles a bit, "Yeah your right."

"We might as well head back we don't need to get caught up in an attack."

I turn on my heels and head back to JKP. As we walk back into the establishment, we sit down.

"Hi I'm Lily and I'll be your server today."

"Hey Lily we just want a pepperoni pizza."

"Sure no problem Liz. By the way who is your friend thought you were dating Billy?"

"I am but he's a friend of the family."

"Oh okay."

The man gives me a confused look.

"Long story. RJ makes amazing pizzas."

"Ah I see we have a new customer. Glad to have you back sis but you know Billy has been worried about you."

"I'll go talk to him."

Wondering up to the loft, I see Billy with his head in his hands and hunched over on the couch. I take a seat next to him wrapping my arms around him.

"Hey I'm okay. I just needed to think about our relationship a bit."

"Could you explain it to me?"

"I was worried that I would screw up and that I wasn't good enough."

"Liz, you are amazing don't ever doubt that."

"Thanks."

He holds me for a while, then the alarms go off. We untangle ourselves and curse as we quickly call out our ranger abilities.

We arrive at the battle ground and Camille is already terrorizing the city.


End file.
